Call of RWBY: Blake Ops
by lakero45
Summary: Well, Team RWBY is still stuck in Beacon. But no time to mourn, they got a new game to try out, and that's Call of Duty: Black Ops.
1. Chapter 1: New Game Plus

**Prologue:** New Game Start

* * *

It's been awhile since summer vacation started, and Team RWBY are still stuck in Beacon. They food some "foreign games" to play to entertain them, but they are still eager to go home. The team were picking out a new game to play. Since Yang picked their first game, Grand Theft Auto V, Blake would be the next one to pick a game. P she was looking through a box full of games. Super Smash Bros., Halo, Assassin's Creed, a whole bunch of games that'll satisfy anyone till they die.

"What about your first choice, Assassin's Creed 2?" Ruby asked.

"After looking a bunch of more games, I decided to look around one more time," Blake responded.

Blake caught an eye on a case. She picked it up and it read "Call of Duty: Black Ops." The cover had a man, wielding two pistols and two rifles behind him. The background was dark, covering his face. This fascinated Blake, seeing that she's the more stealthy person in the team. She already knows what a Black Op force was, every kingdom has one. She wondered what makes this Black Ops different.

Blake turned the cover around and shows a man with an assault rifle and a rocket in the background. It says it has some "epic single player, acclaimed multiplayer, and 4 player co-op zombies."

"I think I'll play this one," Blake said. The team looked at the case Blake was holding.

"You sure?" Weiss asked.

"Guns!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm positive," Blake said. Yang handed Blake the controller and Ruby replaced the GTA V game case with the Black Ops case. They were about to play Call of Duty: Black Ops.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is! Sorry if it isn't Batman: Arkham something. That'll happen when I have Asylum and finish up City. Anyways, give support to this new fic. I hope you guys share some ideas for this fic, PM the ideas. I'll still work on Grand Theft RWBY V, as I still need to complete the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Viva la Assassination

**Chapter 2:** Viva la Assassination

The game started and the team had to go through some logo intros. Then the game shows the man on the cover, the one wielding two pistols and has assault rifles in his back. Blake pressed start and the game shows them a room filled with TV's and a man in a window in front them.

"What the...?" Weiss asked.

"Damn, wonder what happened here," Yang wondered.

"Same, but I think we should move on to find out what happened here," Ruby said. Blake continued and pressed campaign, which probably was the story mode. She pressed new game and there was a choice on the difficulty of the game.

"Grand Theft Auto wasn't like that, pick your choice on how hard it was," Yang said. Blake picked the regular difficulty.

* * *

**Operation 40**

The game starts out with a man waking up, moving his head around.

"Oh, so this is going to go through the eyes of the actual characters," Ruby said.

**Interrogator:** Wake up. WAKE UP!

By reading from the captions, they found out that the person screaming "wake up" was an interrogator.

"Jeez, so is this whole game going to take place in this interrogation room?" Ruby wondered.

**Mason**: Where am I -? Where's Reznov?

"Are you sure this isn't a sequel? We're starting in an interrogation room, and I'm assuming this guy did something pretty bad which might've happened in the last game," Weiss said.

**Interrogator**: You will answer our questions? Do you understand?

**Mason**: Who the hell are you?

**Interrogator**: That's not important. What's important is who you are. What's your name?

**Mason**: Fuck you.

**Interrogator**: Where were you born?

**Mason**: Kiss my ass.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fuck You. Where you born? Kiss my ass, America. I heard its a wonderful wonderful place," Weiss said sarcastically. Mason screams in pain as he gets shocked.

**Mason**: AARRRGH!

**Interrogator**: Your name is Alex Mason. You were born in Fairbanks, Alaska. In 1961, you served in a CIA assassination team known as Operation 40. Is that correct?

"You already know who he was. Why the hell would you ask him that?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, see if he still has a sane mind. This whole place looks like a mental asylum," Ruby said. The interrogator shocked Mason again.

"Let the guy breath for a bit. First he wakes up in an interrogation room, now he's being shocked," Blake said.

**Interrogator**: Is that correct?

**Mason**: Yes.

**Interrogator**: Where is the broadcast station?

**Mason**: I don't know what you're talking about.

**Interrogator**: The numbers Mason. What do they mean? Where are they coming from?

**Mason**: I don't know anything about any numbers.

**Interrogator**: What about Dragovich? Do you remember him? Give us what we want and we'll guarantee your safety.

"Safety from this place and your shocking chair," Blake said. The interrogator shocks Mason.

**Mason**: AARRRGH!

**Interrogator**: Let's start from the beginning, Cuba, 1961. That Bay of Pigs. We know you were there.

"What's Cuba?" Yang asked to Ruby. Ruby popped open her laptop and looked up Cuba.

"Might as well look up the Bay of Pigs," Blame said.

The screen goes black and shows random clips of stuff.

**Mason**: No -

**Interrogator**: Do not fuck with me, Mason! I know when you're lying.

"Then you know the truth. Why are you asking us this shit?" Weiss asked.

**Interrogator**: '61. Bay of Pigs. What happened?

**Mason**: (laughs) We all got killed.

**Interrogator**: There's no use lying, Mason. We know you went in with Woods and Bowman.

"You already know what happened if you know that we're lying," Blake said.

**Mason**: Woods... And Bowman.

**Interrogator**: Dragovich. Do you remember Dragovich?

**Mason**: Castro... We went in to kill Castro.

"And Ruby, might as well look up who's Castro too," Weiss added. The screen went dark.

**Woods**: The police are going to be here soon... Let's make this quick.

"What is this GTA?" Weiss asked.

"Memories," Yang remembered the times she killed the police in Grand Theft Auto. The game brightens up and reveals that they're in a bar. There's one man, who's probably the bartender, is wearing blue. The other is an African-American with a black shirt. The last one had beard and wore a tan shirt. Then text appeared on the lower left.

**Transmission# 15-18 Designate: X-Ray**

**OP 40 Team inserted with Bay of Pigs forces in Cuba.**

**Target: Fidel Castro**

**Woods, Bowman, and Mason meeting contact in Santa Maria**

**Carlos**: Woods. It's been a while.

**Woods**: Not enough Carlos, you remember Bowman?

**Bowman**: Carlos

**Woods**: This is Mason.

**Mason**: What's up, Carlos.

**Woods**: So you got what we need?

Carlos pulled out a piece of paper that had a map drawn on it.

**Carlos**: You will be in here, the plantation. Our attack on the airfield should distract them enough to get you inside.

"Why are you guys discussing this stuff in a public place? What if someone that works for this "Castro" guy comes in and notices you?" Blake asked.

**Woods**: What about the evac?

**Carlos**: We will have transport have transport waiting for you. Just be there.

**Woods**: Excellent.

"Seriously, why are you discussing this stuff in public? Some person who's loyal to the guy you're going to kill might walk through the door and attack for conspiring against him," Weiss said. The opens behind them and a few men with guns walk in.

**Woods**: We got company.

"Let's kill them where they stand!" Yang exclaimed. A few civilians run to the back, and the armed man grabbed a women and yelled at her in a foreign language. He then throws her on the floor and she runs away.

"I hope we kill these guys," Weiss said. Another armed man looks at Blake and walks towards her.

**Militia Captain**: I said where are you from?

"Sorry, I don't speak whatever you speak," Blake said.

**Mason**: Just be cool, Woods. Wait.

"Just don't stab the guy, that'll give us some serious trouble," Ruby said.

**Militia Captain**: I'm talking to you!

The militia captain tried to grab Mason, but Woods grabbed his hand and slammed it on the table. He stabbed his hand.

"Or just stab him anyway, and get us into trouble."

Mason pulls out a pistol and Blake shot the other militiaman who was confused.

**Carlos**: Alright - everything is ready.

Carlos throws Mason an assault rifle and Mason catches it. Blake can finally walk around. She walked near the front door of the bar.

**Mason**: Gear up, boys.

**Woods**: Sorry about the bar, Carlos.

**Carlos**: No problem... My men will dispose the bodies...

**Bowman**: Occupants leavin' their vehicles - armed with shotguns.

Blake looks out the window and see sirens flaring up in the streets.

"We're up against the local police, fantastic," Blake said.

"Wow, these guys can't have a break, can't they?" Yang asked.

**Woods**: Bowman, Carlos. Lay down covering fire. We fight our way through the streets. Mason - on me.

Woods opened the door, and Bowman and Carlos fired their weapons at the police. A police car drove in from the corner and Blake killed the two policemen in there.

"Just like GTA, killing cops who have no chance of survival," Ruby said.

"But through the eyes of the character," Yang added. Blake got in front of the car, thinking she can get in and drive just like in GTA. She pressed triangle, but couldn't get in. All it did was switch her weapon from the assault rifle to a pistol. The policemen fired at Blake and she died.

"What the! I was pressing triangle!" Blake exclaimed.

"I guess there's not driving in this game," Ruby said.

"So triangle is switch weapons," Blake figured it out.

**Woods**: Clear them out! Move up the street!

The game tells Blake that she can use a grenade launcher. She pressed the d-pad and Mason adjusted his rifle to fire the grenade. Blake fired the grenade a police car, killing a couple of cops. She moved up and fired at an oncoming police car. She blew it up with the grenade launcher. Blake and the others fought through streets.

"Okay, I did a little research and this is what I found," Ruby said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Fidel Castro is the dictator of a country called Cuba. The United States of America wanted to overthrow him, so they trained Cubans who were exiled from their country to fight and overthrow the leader."

"What happened?" Yang wondered.

"You'll see," Ruby said, closing her laptop. Blake finished off the rest of the cops.

**Carlos**: Okay, let's move.

**Woods**: This way, into the alley. Get to the car!

Many police cars drove up the street and started to fire at the four. Blake made her way to the alley.

Bowman: Reinforcements!

Woods: Shit... Too many of them! Bowman, cover our six!

"I have a feeling this is going to end badly," Weiss said.

"Same here," Yang said. Blake ran into the alley and saw a car. It said "enter" and highlighted the driver's seat.

"So there is driving in this game, nice," Blake said.

"I wonder if the Cuban police are better than the American's" Weiss said. Blake got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

**Carlos**: I'll see you in the airstrip! Suerta, my friends!

Woods gets in the shotgun.

**Woods**: Hit it! Go!

Blake turned around and backed up the car, running over a policeman.

"Should've taken the shot," Blake said. Blake looked forward and saw two civilians running in front of them.

**Woods**: Get the fuck out of our way!

Blake pressed on the gas and speed through the streets. The game slows down and Mason looks to his left, seeing many policemen firing at them.

"Yep, fucked," Weiss commented. Bumps into something and it lifts the car. He looks to his right and sees Woods bumping his head on the car. The car crashes down and Mason presses on the gas pedal.

**Bowman**: Roadblock!

**Mason**: I see it!

**Woods**: Floor it, Mason!

"We'll get shot by, like a thousand bullets!" Blake exclaimed.

"Trust me, these characters can take more than one bullet in their head," Yang said. Mason crashes through two roadblocks and the game flashes a white light and it shows Mason in the interrogation room.

**Interrogator**: He's fading away. Mason! You had escaped the police from the police.

"We did? How come we never saw it?" Weiss wondered.

**Interrogator**: The Bay of Pigs invasion has begun. You were heading for Castro's compound.

"Mason looks like he's going to die, like right now," Yang said.

**Interrogator**: We're losing him. Do it again, we have no choice.

They shock Mason again.

**Mason**: ARRGH! What the fuck?

"Maybe you should stop shocking him so he won't die in the most painful death," Blake said. The game flashes white and it shows Woods, Bowman and Mason on top of the cliff.

**Woods**: There's the compound... Carlos and his men should be hittin' the airfield... Any minute...

A flare is shot up in the sky.

**Woods**: There's the signal... Now. Hook up... This is it.

"I thought the signal is when they actually attack the airfield and the alarm goes off, not a signal flare," Ruby said. Blake hooks herself to a zipline and she slides across the cliff and into the compound. Bowman and Woods took out two soldiers below the zipline.

"Kill hogs," Yang said.

**Woods**: Eyes front... Keep it tight.

They walked into the room and saw guard speaking through the radio.

**Bowman**: Mason, take him out.

The game tells Blake to Melee the enemy to kill him. She slowly approaches the enemy, because stealth reasons, and pressed on the right joystick. Mason stabs the enemy from behind and puts him on the ground.

**Woods**: Perfect. They're all focused on the airfield.

Blake switches her weapon to the pistol and picks up the FAL.

"Ugh, these weapons look even worse here then in GTA!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Stop judging the weapons! They all look fine to me," Yang said.

"This proves how much technologically advance we are," Blake said.

"Well, I guess I should cut them some slack. This is in the past, like not five years ago. We're talking 50 years ago," Ruby said.

**Woods**: Convoy ahead. Do not engage.

Bowman opens the door and hides from the convoy. He gives out a signal and Woods and Mason leaves the building.

**Woods**: Sit tight. Let them pass.

"Because this is a Black Ops and we need to be stealthy," Blake said. Blake let's the convoy pass through and Woods and Bowman moved out, Blake followed.

**Woods**: Bowman, left flank. Move out.

Blake ran up a hill and notices a soldier running up the stairs. She killed the soldier and two more near a truck fired back. Some bullets landed on Blake. She killed them quickly with the FAL. But her screen is all bloody. One more soldier on top of the stairs fired back. Blake killed the soldier and the blood went away.

"I guess health regenerates here too," Yang noticed.

**Woods**: This way, up the stairs.

**Bowman**: Got it.

Blake and the rest ran up the stairs.

**Woods**: Castro's paranoid... With good reason... we've been trying to get him for three years.

**Mason**: Today is the day we succeed.

"Still have a bad feeling about this," Weiss said.

"Same," Yang agreed.

Woods kicked opened the door and the three cleared a building. They fought outside, killing any soldier that stands in their way. They ran up a second path of stairs. Woods kicked opened the door again the three fought anybody inside.

**Woods**: Bowman, take the roof. Any trouble, give us a yell. Mason, on me. We move room to room 'till we find Castro.

Blake fought the Cuban soldiers, along with Woods. They cleared every room they find. The ground shook as they made their way through the building.

**Woods**: What the fuck!? Bowman - what's happening?

**Bowman**: The B26's. They're dropping all over the place.

**Woods**: Sit tight. We'll be done in five...

Blake and Woods cleared out a room full of Cuban soldiers. They decided to move up.

**Woods**: Target should be up ahead.

**Mason**: Roger.

Woods stood in front of the door and Mason grabbed him from behind the should.

**Woods**: Okay, stack up.

**Mason**: Let's do it.

Woods opened the door and the two soldiers barged into the next room. Time slows down, and Blake killed the enemy soldiers from left to right. Once the Cuban soldiers were killed, Blake approached the table in the middle. There was a big gun called the RPK. Ruby can't stand the look of the gun.

"Just look away if it doesn't amuse you," Weiss said. Black switched the FAL with the RPK.

**Woods**: Bowman, the next is empty. We're moving on.

**Bowman**: Better make it fast. Those B26's are about to make their bombing run.

"Didn't you just say that they're "dropping all over the place." Meaning that they are already dropping bombs?" Ruby asked.

"I think he means that they're literally dropping all over the place, crashing down because they got shot down. I don't know, I ain't no American or Cuban," Blake said.

**Woods**: Target should be up ahead.

**Mason**: Roger.

**Woods**: Movement inside. Get in position.

Woods stood in front of the door and Mason got behind him.

**Woods**: This is it. Ready to make history?

**Mason**: Let's do it.

Woods kicked opened the door and inside was Castro and some other lady. Time slowed down again. Weiss sCastro grabs the woman and uses her as a human shield. Blake aimed down her sight and fired the bullet. The bullet slowed down and it shot through Castro's head.

"Boom, headshot!" Yang exclaimed. Time moves at a normal pace and the woman grabs a shotgun and Woods killed her.

"Couldn't say surrender, couldn't you?" Blake asked.

"The woman tried to kill them," Ruby said.

"They could disarm her so she won't attack," Weiss suggested.

**Woods**: Crazy bitch... he uses her as a human shield and she still protects him.

"It sorta shows how one can be too loyal to their nation," Blake said. Woods fired at the door on the left, with Ciban soldiers opening the door up dead.

**Mason**: Castro's supporters are fanatical in their devotion to him.

**Woods**: Bowman, the target is down.

**Bowman**: Word from Carlos isn't good; They're barely holding out... They got half the Cuban army down there.

**Bowman**: And those B26's ain't hitting anything!

"What are B26's anyways?" Yang asked.

"Airplanes," Ruby answered.

**Bowman**: Movin' to the main hallway.

**Woods**: Okay, we're on our way.

Blake and Woods fought with Cuban soldiers outside in a balcony. Blake and Woods proceeded to go inside to the main hallway. When the got inside, Bowman runs inside fighting a Cuban soldier. He knocks the soldier of the side. Blake got shot from multiple sides and she hid behind a drawer.

"Okay, so I just sit tight and let my health regenerate. I guess," Blake said.

"So unrealistic," Weiss commented.

"Aren't most games are?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but if you want to mimic war. At least have anything that can help with a bullet wound, like a health pack or a band aid," Weiss said.

"Where's the fun in looking for a single band aid? Besides, if this was realistic, there wouldn't be any healing now, wouldn't there?" Yang said.

**Woods**: Let's get the fuck out of here before the damn planes blow us to pieces!

Blake and the others made their way outside. The entrance to the hallway was blocked out by the rubble of the building from the B26's bombs. Many Cuban soldiers are outside, firing at them. Blake hid behind the sandbags an let her health regenerate.

**Woods**: We're pinned down here!

**Bowman**: This ain't good! There's too many of them!

"And this is where they fail," Weiss said.

"Don't be so negative, you're so cold at times," Yang said with a smirk. Weiss scoffed.

**Bowman**: Carlos' men should be here.

**Woods**: Carlos... What's happening?! Carlos!?

After a few seconds of fighting. Rockets flew at the Cuban soldiers and blew up all of them.

**Bowman**: Here they come, over by the East wall.

**Carlos**: You think I'd let you down, Woods? My men will cover your escape.

Blake and the others moved up, but an armored vehicle crashed through the gate. Blake took cover as the armored vehicle shot her.

**Woods**: BTR!

Carlos' men fired a rocket at the BTR, blowing it up.

**Carlos**: Now, hurry my friends.

**Woods**: God bless you, Carlos.

**Bowman**: This way, into the sugar fields!

Blake and the others ran through the airfield, making their way to the airfield.

**Woods**: There's the airfield.

**Bowman**: Let's hope Carlos secured that evac.

**Woods**: He ain't let us down yet.

"Actually, the bombs aren't hitting anything. So he did let us down already," Ruby ran towards a blown up wall, revealing the airfield. Explosions everywhere, Yang was amused.

"Let's just stay and fight," Yang said.

**Bowman**: The rebels are getting their asses kicked.

**Woods**: Better get down there, hook up.

Blake attached herself to the zipline and they ran down a steep hill.

**Carlos**: Woods! It's all falling apart. You need to get out of here!

**Woods**: You secure out transport?

**Carlos**: The plane is ready... but we'll be torn to pieces on take off.

"It's either staying here and getting shot, or leaving this place and getting blown up. Either way, you're kinda screwed," Weiss said.

**Woods**: One problem at a time, brother. We're leaving, move it!

Blake and the others sprinted across the airfield. Explosion left and right blew up close to Blake. They reached the plane and Blake manned a heavy LMG.

**Woods**: Mason, give us cover.

"Kill everyone!" Yang exclaimed, excited to see the carnage. Blake fired the LMG at everything, Cuban soldiers, barrels, trucks, heavy artillery. The plane positioned itself for take off.

**Bowman**: Woods! We got a problem!

"And we're screwed," Weiss said.

**Bowman**: Those fucking vehicles are blocking the runway!

"Fuck those vehicles and just lift off, crash into them and take off," Yang said.

"Then that'll damage the plane badly," Blake said.

"Just do it for the epicness!"

**Mason**: I hear you, Bowman.

**Woods**: We're screwed. That's not enough room for takeoff.

Mason jumps off the airplane.

"Okay, so Woods, Bowman and that other guy might make it out. But Mason is screw," Weiss said.

"I wonder if this is the part before they take him to the interrogation room," Ruby wondered.

**Woods**: Mason, are you crazy? They'll chew you up out there. Mason! What are you doing?!

"Jumping off the plane and getting you out of here," Yang said.

**Woods**: Mason!

Blake ran up to a heavy gun and fired it at the vehicles. The vehicles blow up.

"So we're staying and fighting, alright!" Yang exclaimed.

"Um, Mason. You're deep into enemy territory with half of the army within it. You should look behind you Invas elf any enemy soldier ambushing you," Weiss suggested.

**Mason**: Runway's clear.

**Woods**: Damn you, Mason!

"Correction: Thank you, Mason!" Blake said.

**Mason**: No choice, Woods. I knew what I signed up for. I'll be fine, just go! Get out of here!

The second Mason finished saying that, someone, who want Cuban, threw Mason in the ground and another person who was a Cuban soldier knocked him out.

"Wow, not even one second," Ruby said. Mason wakes up, seeing two strange figures and the guy they just killed.

"What the...?" the whole team was confused.

**Mason**: You're dead... We killed you...

**Castro**: No... You killed a double...

"Not only that we're captured, but we also failed the assassination," Blake said.

**Castro**: You think we didn't know of your plan?

**Dragovich**: We always know.

"Who is he?" Yang asked.

"Dragovich, it says in the caption," Ruby said.

**Castro**: Do with him what you wish, General... He's my gift to you, in honor of our new relationship. Just... Make sure he suffers.

**Dragovich**: He will know suffering beyond his darkest fears... I have plans for you, American.

Dragovich walked up to Mason and moves his head closely to Mason's, staring right at his eyes.

"Woah, personal space bud," Yang said. The screen darkens to black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, hope you had fun reading this. Next chapter will be up when it's ready, and you should expect more Grand Theft RWBY V chapters also, I ain't abondoning the fic until I'm done with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Eight Steps to Freedom

**Chapter 2:** Eight Steps to freedom

The game shows the perspective of Mason, as he's sitting in the chair in the interrogation room.

"Am I the only who's confused in all of this?" Yang asked.

**Mason:** It was a set-up. They knew we were coming. That bastard, Dragovich -

**Interrogator:** The Russian.

"What's a Russian?" Blake asked.

"Ugh, this is so going to be stressful because we have no idea what any of these things are," Weiss added.

**Mason:** Yeah. He was behind everything.

**Interrogator:** Where did he take you?

**Mason:** Russia. A labor camp. A hell-hole called Vorkuta. Oh my God.

"I heard some harsh and unimaginable things happen in them," Weiss said.

**Interrogator:** What did they do to you Mason?

"I'm guessing making me work all day long since it is a LABOR camp," Blake said loudly.

**Mason:** What didn't they do...

"They didn't kill you," Ruby added.

* * *

**Vorkuta**

The game shows some random clips of a prison.

**Interrogator:** Why didn't Castro kill you? Why did he give you to Dragovich?

"I would kill the guy who tried to kill me. Y'know, just to be safe," Yang said.

**Mason:** Cause, Castro and Dragovich were working together.

"That doesn't explain why they gave him to you," Ruby said.

"Well, as a gift of our relationship, here's the guy who tried to put a bullet in me. He's your problem now," Weiss said jokingly.

**Interrogator:** Eh... You were a gift.

**Mason:** Eh... Right...

**Interrogator:** Where did Dragovich take you?

**Mason:** Vorkuta... had to fight... just to survive.

"Well if you start a fight in prison, the thing is that the guards would have to put a bullet in your head," Blake said.

**Interrogator:** What happened in Vorkuta, Mason?

"I dropped the soap," Yang joked.

**Mason**: I was on my own, for almost a year.

**Interrogator**: Think, Mason... what did they do to you?

**Mason**: I'd give up hope of ever getting out... but Viktor Reznov found a way.

"Oh, he must be the guy you mentioned earlier," Blake remembered. The game shows a bearded man with a fist ready to punch.

**Reznov**: You will break, American.

According to the caption, he's Reznov. Reznov punches Mason in the face, but it pauses before it lands on Mason.

**Interrogator**: Viktor Reznov.

**Mason**: My friend.

The game unpauses and Reznov punches you in the face.

"Some friend," Weiss scoffed.

**Transmission# 9-19. Designate: ROMEO**

**We suspect detention at Vorkuta labor camp in USSR.**

**But the exact whereabouts of Mason is unknown.**

**0600 October, 6 1963**

Mason grabs Reznov and punches him, knocking him off Mason. A guard walks in and looks at Mason. He speaks in a foreign language.

**Reznov**: Hey - Svolch.

The guard turns to Reznov and starts to beat on him with a red nightstick.

"Call me a name motherfucker!" Yang joked out-loud. Mason grabs a rock and gets up. Blake walks up to the guard and slams the rock through his face.

**Mason**: Reznov...

Mason picks up Reznov and Reznov pats Mason's shoulder.

**Reznov**: Mason...

"Kiss me," Blake, trying to impersonate Reznov's accent, but just fails. The hers looked at her. "Hey, I'm not a impersonator, but it doesn't hurt to try."

**Reznov**: Every journey begins with a single step... (grabs the nightstick and keys). This is step one!

**Crowd**: Secure the keys!

**Reznov**: Now we take - Vorkuta!

Mason takes out a prison knife.

"Seriously, you had a knife the whole time?!" Weiss exclaimed shockingly.

"What kind of prison let's prisoners have knives?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's homemade," Yang said.

"But where do they get the material to forge a knife?" Weiss asked. Blake decided to move forward with the mission.

**Reznov**: What is step two?

**Crowd**: Ascend from darkness!

A guard tries to attack Mason with a nightstick, but Blake knifes the guard.

"Seriously, there's prisoners rioting right now and the best thing you have is a pistol?" Yang asked. As Blake makes her way through the underground tunnels, Reznov rallies up the prisoners for a fight.

**Reznov**: Three?

**Crowd**: Rain Fire!

**Reznov**: Four?

**Crowd**: Unleash the horde?

**Reznov**: Five?

**Crowd**: Skewer the winged beast!

"Okay, I get number two, you go out from the deep dark tunnels. Three, I'm assuming you use some heavy firepower to destroy the prison. Four is probably having every prisoner fight for their freedom. But what does five mean?" Weiss wondered.

"Skewer the winged beast?" Blake asked herself what it means.

"What if it's a Grimm?!" Yang exclaimed.

"They don't have Grimm in those areas, remember?" Ruby reminded Yang. Blake and Reznov saw a man fighting two guards at the same time. He threw one guard off him and snaps the neck with one hand of the other guard. He had a muscular and large build.

**Reznov**: Allow me to introduce - Sergei Kozin, the monster of Magadan.

"Well monster perfectly describes him," Blake said.

**Mason**: Glad you're a friend, Sergei.

Blake, Reznov and Sergei made their way through the tunnels. They saw prisoners beating up the guards as fire burns through the tunnels.

"Okay, if figured it out. Russia had a large rivalry between the US. There was an era known as the Cold War to see which nation was the most powerful. There was was no physical conflict between the two nations, but they do support nations that fight with their similar political ideals," Ruby said.

"So Dragovich is satisfied with Mason being captured because he is an American?" Blake asked.

"I have no idea, I just skimmed through the page and just thought of a quick summary," Ruby responded. They reached the end of the tunnel where there's a lift. Reznov pulls on a lever and the doors opens up.

**Reznov**: Step two?!

**Crowd**: Ascend from darkness!

"Ascend from darkness!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just had to," Ruby said.

"It brings some spirit to the fight," Yang added. A prisoner turns his head around and looks at Mason.

**Russian Prisoner**: Reznov, you sure you can trust this American?

"Man, even among humans there's untrustworthiness among nationalities," Blake said.

**Reznov**: With my life. He and us, are not so different... We are all soldiers, without an army. Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned. In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers...

"What an inspiration speech," Weiss commented, "I'm actually serious."

The platform reaches to the top where a lone guard shoots the rebelling prisoners with only a pistol. The door of the lift opens up and Sergei walks over behind the guard with a pickaxe. He stabs the guard and lifts him in the air. Blood uses out of the guard's body.

"So brutal," Yang said, "I love it!"

Blake picked cup the pistol from the dead guard, which is called the Makarov. Blake and the prisoners ran up to the door, and the prisoners tried pushing open.

**Mason**: Reznov, your men must know this is suicide.

**Reznov**: Victory can't be achieved without sacrifice, Mason...

"Inspirational," Weiss muttered.

**Reznov**: We Russians know this better than anyone. Prepare yourselves, men!

The prisoners opened the door and a guard guns down all the prisoners who ran out of the door.

"Well so much about victory achieved with sacrifice. Can't be a victory if all of us are dead," Ruby said.

**Reznov**: Mason, over here.

Blake, Reznov and Sergei ran up to the cart and Sergei and Reznov started pushing the cart.

"Man these guards have terrible aim," Blake said.

**Russian Prisoner**: The tower's going to rip us to shreds!

**Reznov**: Have faith, comrade.

"Can't have victory without sacrifice!" Weiss exclaimed. Blake guarded Reznov and Sergei as they pushed the cart. She took out any guards on the side who might want to shoot them. But they're armed with pistols, so it's not threatening.

"Can't they have assault rifles, since the WHOLE GODDAMN PRISON IS RIOTING!" Yang exclaimed.

**Reznov**: All across Vorkuta, our comrades will rise to the cause! Step three?!

**Mason**: Rain fire!

"Rain fire!" Weiss, Yang and Ruby exclaimed.

"Come on Blake, join in," Ruby said. Blake just sighed and continued to play.

**Reznov**: See how Mason's ingenuity turns junk into weapons...

The prisoners grabbed a burning object and launched it at the guard tower, blowing it up.

**Reznov**: URA! Never lose faith, my friends... Never! Months of planning, Mason. We will not pause. We will not falter. We will be free - or die trying!

"Give me liberty or give me death!" Yang exclaimed. Blake followed Reznov through the prison.

**Reznov**: This way.

They reached a metallic door and Reznov stopped.

**Reznov**: Sergei! Break open the arms locker!

Sergei starts to attack the metal door.

**Reznov**: Mason - Climb up the tower and support the uprising in the South.

Blake ran up the stairs and saw two Russian prisoners with what looks like a giant slingshot.

**Russian Prisoner**: Ready the slingshot!

"Really, a giant slingshot?" Weiss asked.

"What's next, stink bomb grenades?" Ruby guessed.

The team saw many prisoners running through the prison and being shot at.

"Damn, there's that many people here," Yang commented.

"I guess this is step four, unleash the horde," Blake said.

"You got to say it with more emotion," Ruby said. Blake fired the slingshot at the marked objective, but neither landed a hit. She adjusted her shot up and launched the projectile. It landed on the objective.

"Blow them to pieces!" Yang exclaimed. Blake adjusted her shots and fired the slingshot two more times, both landing on the marked objective. Mason let's go of the slingshot and Blake made their way downstairs.

**Reznov**: This way! Arm yourselves, comrades! Reinforcements will soon arrive to defend the main armory...

**Mason**: Just as we planned.

**Russian Prisoner**: How do we achieve step-five?

"Step five: skewer the winged beast," Ruby remembered.

"Well that won't happen until a winged monster flies over us," Blake said. Blake picks up the shotgun and walks outside.

**Reznov**: Mason's weapon will soon be ready... Shoot the locks, Mason!

Blake shot the lock and the prisoners charged forward with an attack. All of them are armed with assault rifles.

"They have assault rifles and I only got a shotgun?" Blake asked, "There's a bigger advantage with having a assault rifle."

"Well, you pick one up when someone dies," Yang said. Blake shot two guards and switched to the pistol. She switched weapons with a guard, who has a weapon called an AK-47. Blake fought her way through the waves of Russian guards. She hid behind a crate as she regenerated health.

"Like I said, he should be dead," Weiss said.

"Or if he does live, he'll be in so much pain," Ruby said. Blake peaked out of the crate and fired at the Russian guards. A truck dropped of some Russian guards and Blake fired at the guards. The truck went on fire and exploded around the Russian guards.

"Wow, I guess Russia also has a shit military and police," Blake said. Blake and the prisoners moved up, eventually a helicopter flies by and starts attacking the prisoners.

**Reznov**: The chopper is here! Good!

"How is this good?" Weiss asked.

**Russian prisoner**: How is this good?

**Reznov**: Because it is as we wish.

"So you want a helicopter flying over us and gunning us down, nice," Weiss said.

**Mason**: Step five...

**Reznov**: Skewer the winged beast!

"Skewer the winged beast!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed.

"But there's nothing to stab it with," Blake said. Blake followed Reznov into the building.

**Reznov**: This way! Upstairs! Get the harpoon!

"Okay, there's the stabby weapon," Ruby said. Blake walks up the stairs and saw the harpoon laying on the floor.

"Why would a prison out in the cold areas need a harpoon?" Yang asked.

"Because there's flying whales all over Russia and they can be very dangerous at times," Blake said sarcastically. Blake picks up the harpoon and shots it at the helicopter. The harpoon is stuck on the helicopter. The helicopter crashes into the building and explodes. Blake runs downstairs and exits the building.

**Reznov**: (laughs) You all know what to do!

"Kill everyone in sight!" Yang exclaimed. Blake saw a hole in the wall of a building. She runs inside and finds a AK-47 with a grenade launcher attachment. They saw Russian guards pushing what seems to be shields and use it as cover. There's a small opening between the two. Blake switches to the grenade launcher attachment and adjusted her shot. She fires directly behind the cover and explodes around the guards behind.

Blake decides to flank left and take out any guards on the led. She then focus her fire on the right. Once the guards were cleared out on the first floor. Blake runs up to the first floor and the body rolls down the stairs. Blake followed the path.

Blake shot the lock and the prisoners charged forward with an attack. All of them are armed with assault rifles.

"**Russian Prisoner**: They're trying to lock down the armory!

"But there's nothing to stab it with," Blake said. Blake followed Reznov into the building.

**Reznov**: This way! Upstairs! Get the harpoon!

"Okay, there's the stabby weapon," Ruby said. Blake walks up the stairs and saw the harpoon laying on the floor.

"Why would a prison out in the cold areas need a harpoon?" Yang asked.

"Because there's flying whales all over Russia and they can be very dangerous at times," Blake said sarcastically. Blake picks up the harpoon and shots it at the helicopter. The harpoon is stuck on the helicopter. The helicopter crashes into the building and explodes. Blake runs downstairs and exits the building.

**Reznov**: (laughs) You all know what to do!

"Kill everyone in sight!" Yang exclaimed. Blake saw a hole in the wall of a building. She runs inside and finds a AK-47 with a grenade launcher attachment. They saw Russian guards pushing what seems to be shields and use it as cover. There's a small opening between the two. Blake switches to the grenade launcher attachment and adjusted her shot. She fires directly behind the cover and explodes around the guards behind.

Blake decides to flank left and take out any guards on the led. She then focus her fire on the right. Once the guards were cleared out on the first floor. Blake runs up to the first floor and the body rolls down the stairs. Blake followed the path.

**Russain Prisoner**: They're trying to lock down the armory!

**Reznov**: Stop them!

Blake clears out some Russian guards and moves up. A red alarm blares through the hallways.

**Reznov**: They're trying to seal the doors!

The shutter tries to close, but Sergei bursted through the door and held it before it can touch the ground.

**Mason**: Sergei!

"I had a feeling we were missing someone," Ruby said. Blake runs through the hallway and slided across the floor, under the shutter. But Sergei was shot at and the shutter crushed him.

"And like that he dies," Blake said.

**Reznov**: NOOO!

"Not Sergei! He was so young!" Yang exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ugh, he had so much depth!" Blake exclaimed sarcastically

"He had a wife and a child waiting home for their loved one to return!" Weiss exclaimed sarcastically.

**Reznov**: Mason! Get the door open!

"Really, a friend just died right in front of us and all you're worried about is a door," Ruby said.

"Well, victory can't be achieve without sacrifice," Weiss explained.

"Besides, in times like this, you don't have the time to mourn," Yang added. Blake and the prisoners fought through the guards and made their way upstairs.

**Russian Prisoner**: Reznov, they have sealed the vault!

**Reznov**: It matters little.

**Mason**: Step six.

**Reznov**: Wield a fist of iron.

"Wield the fist of iron!" everyone exclaimed.

Blake followed Reznov through the armory.

**Reznov**: More reinforcements! We have little time!

**Russian Prisoner**: They're trying to breach!

**Reznov**: Do not let them! There! The blowtorch will suit our needs!

Reznov picks up the blowtorch and the shutter door explodes. Time slows down and Blake aimed her assault rifle at the door. She shot a guard wearing black armor, but he seems unaffected. She switches to the shotgun and kills the guard in a few shots.

**Reznov**: Clear a path for me, Mason!

Blake and Reznov made their way back to the vault. Blake covered Reznov from the guards. Once the reached the vault, Reznov starts to torch the door open.

**Reznov**: Stand your guard!

A door on the side blows up and two black armored guards walk through.

"I'm guessing they're wearing body armor," Ruby said.

"God, it's going to take a few shotgun rounds to the FACE!" Yang exclaimed. Blake fired at the armored guards. After pounding lead into their faces, two more armored guards walked in.

"More! They must have a whole army of these guys," Yang said. Blake continued to fight, but got wounded and took cover.

"Damn, these guys are annoying

**Reznov**: Yes! Mason grab that mini-gun!

"Just like Coco," Ruby said. When the team saw the mini-gun, Ruby was so ready to yell. "This gun looks like crap!"

"But this is from Russia," Blake defended the game.

"And it's from a different time period," Weiss added.

"But this has no style, it can't even transform!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You can be such a weapon-nut, Y'know," Yang said.

"I really want to see a game that has a bazillion different types of weapons," Ruby said.

"Maybe some other time," Blake said. Blake picks up the mini-gun.

**Reznov**: Good work Mason!

Blake fought her way out of the building and jumped down. She basically wrecked the Russian guards. She blew up their trucks and explosive barrels, killing multiple at once.

**Reznov**: Step seven comrades?!

**Russian prisoners**: Raise hell!

**Reznov**: For honor! For vengeance! For Russia!

"So inspirational," Weiss said.

"It's technically not for Russia, since we are killing the authority," Ruby said. Blake fought her way through the guards, killing them like nothing. She reached an open area and the prisoners and Blake moved on. But gas started to appear out of nowhere.

**Reznov**: They are using tear gas! MASON!

Mason falls to the ground and coughs. Before Mason passed out, Reznov went back for Mason and carried him out of there. The game flashes back into the interrogation room.

**Mason**: They used tear gas. I couldn't breath.

**Interrogator**: Was Reznov still with you?

"Well he did carried us out," Blake said.

**Mason**: He never left me.

"How romantic. I think I'm going to TEAR up," Yang joked.

"Terrible pun is terrible," Ruby said. The game flashes them back to the past and they seem to be in a garage.

**Reznov**: The door will not hold them forever... We do not have much time... Within this shrine of the hypocritical descendance of Vorkuta's leaders, lays the keys to step eight.

Reznov removes the blanket covering a motorcycle and gets on it.

**Mason**: Freedom.

"Going out of this hellhole with bang," Yang said. Blake hops onto the other motorcycle and revs up the engine. Blake Reznov jump out of the building with their motorcycles and drove through the Russians. The game informs Blake that she can press a certain button to shoot while on the motorcycle. Blake pressed the button and fired a the ground forces.

**Reznov**: There is the train! Hurry Mason!

"How did you know that the train was going to be here on the exact time?" Blake wondered.

Eventually, guards on motorcycles chased after the two. Blake shot a guard off his motorcycle. She then turns a bit and the other two guards on motorcycles. She then drove under a bridge and shot a couple of guards. A blockade blocked off the main road and Blake and Reznov took the side to escape. Eventually they drove through the river and two more guards chased after them. Blake finished them off quickly.

**Reznov**: MG!

There was a truck with a machine gunner on the back. Blake shot off the gunner and jumped in the back when she managed to catch up with the truck. Blake gets on the gun and shoots at the incoming enemies. She tears through the enemies easily with the machine gun.

"Damn, does this gun have heavy penetrable bullets?" Yang wondered. Eventually a helicopter flew over the, but Blake quickly killed it off.

"Okay, Russia has the worse security," Weiss said.

"Of all time," Ruby added.

**Mason**: Where the fuck's the train?

**Reznov**: There!

A train drove but on their right side.

**Reznov**: Go! Mason! Go!

Blake jumped onto the train and Mason grabs on the ladder.

**Mason**: Your turn! Come on! Step eight Reznov - Freedom!

**Reznov**: For you Mason... not for me...

Reznov pulls over as many Russian vehicles surround him.

"What a noble sacrifice," Weiss admired. The game flashes back to the interrogation room.

**Interrogator**: And that was the last you saw Viktor Reznov?

**Mason**: Yeah. At least for a while...

"I wonder how he escapes Vorkuta," Ruby wondered. The game blackens up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Damn that was long. Anyways, the next chapter will be up when ready. Also, so you want Team RWBY to play some local matches with each other? I can do write up these chapters after the campaign**


	4. Chap4:A Simple Walk Through the Pentagon

**Chapter 4:** A Simple Walk Through the Pentagon

The screen was still black from the last mission

**U.S.D.D.**

The game goes through random clips of the previous event in Vorkuta.

**Interrogator:** After you escape, you were assigned to Jason Hudson of the CIA.

"Wait, how the hell do escape? Yeah you jumped on a train, but the Russians could've swarm all over you and be on high alert and look for you," Weiss explained.

**Interrogator:** How could he trust you when he knew that Viktor Reznov helped you break out of Vorkuta?

"Well, a prison break is a prison break. It's not like Reznov is doing this for the government, since they probably betrayed him," Blake said.

**Mason:** Reznov... was my friend... but he didn't make it out.

"And so did the other prisoners of Vorkuta, who were all brutally killed by chemical weapons," Yang added.

**Interrogator:** Viktor Reznov was a communist.

"Ruby. Communist. Now," Blake demanded to know.

"On it," Ruby shrugged.

**Interrogator:** How did the CIA knew you weren't compromised?

"Well, the only thing Reznov did was yelling eight steps to freedom throughout the whole time, also yelling out some memorable quotes," Weiss answered.

**Mason:** They tested me. They knew I wouldn't break and I not break now.

"But they'll sure leave cracks on ya like they're doing now in this interrogation," Yang said.

**Interrogator:** The government wanted Dragovich. They want you to kill him.

"Well, it was kinda hard to kill when I was tied down to the ground and was ported to some super jail," Ruby said.

**Mason:** Yeah, and there were others. Others I was supposed to kill.

"Like Castro. But I'm afraid if we do that again, it'll be another double and I'll be sent to Vorkuta 2.0," Blake said.

**Interrogator:** Who? Who, Mason?

The game flashes white and black text appears on the bottom left.

**Transmission #0**

**National Security Briefing: Priority 1.**

**Redirect Mason, Alex to the pentagon.**

**1700 hours, November 10, 1963**

"What's up with the text appearing on the bottom left?" Yang asked.

"It's just stating what's going," Blake answered. The game flashes to Alex in a helicopter flying over a pentagon shaped building.

"Okay, something American that we don't understand. Ruby..." Weiss was interrupted by Ruby.

"I can't, I don't know the name," Ruby replied, scrolling through an article about communists.

**Interrogator:** You were cleared for duty and summoned to the Pentagon.

"Wow, what an original name for a building. What's next, a house that's white called the White House?" Blake wondered.

"You'll be surprised," Ruby added.

**Mason:** I guess Jason Hudson was my new handler.

The game shows a man in a white-buttoned shirt and wearing black sunglasses. He was also bald. They seem to be in a helicopter.

**Hudson:** This is it.

**Interrogator:** Why the Pentagon?

**Mason:** Hudson couldn't tell me. Didn't have clearance.

Mason and Hudson left the helicopter and walked up to a black limo.

**Pentagon MP:** Your convoy is ready, sir. Welcome to the Pentagon.

"Okay, so a communist is a person who supports the ideals of communism, (**AN:** 's definition) a social organization in which all economic and social activity is controlled by a totalitarian government," Ruby explained.

"And the Russian's followed this system?" Blake asked.

"Yep, pretty much."

"God, how come we never learn this stuff!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I'm currently waiting for something to blow up," Yang sighed, thinking it'll be like GTA missions were you just drive.

**Hudson:** We're late.

Hudson and Mason got in a black limo with two people. One was wearing a black suit and glasses and the other was wearing a green military uniform.

**Mason:** Secretary McNamara.

**McNamara:** Your reputation precedes you sir.

"It wasn't easy breaking out of prison. Well it was sorta because it was lead by a crazy Russian guy screaming all the time and thousands and thousands of meat shields ready to die," Yang said.

**General:** Step on it.

The limo along with a police convoy drove off towards the Pentagon.

**McNamara:** Nothing less than our national security is at stake. He has no fear. No conscience. No weakness. This is Nikita Dragovich. I believe you two already met.

McNamara hands Mason a folder, in it is Dragovich and a rocket.

"I don't know why, I never saw a Russian... but he looks like some stereotypical bad guy," Weiss commented.

**Mason:** When do I kill him?

**McNamara:** We're lucky to have you back Mason.

"Alright, so the Pentagon is a US building in its capital Washington DC. It's the headquarters of the U.S. Department of Defense," Ruby explained, "Also, there is a white painted house called the White House."

"Wow, the U.S. Sure sucks at naming," Blake added. The game shows the convoy driving through the street. Yang scratches her head, waiting for some action.

"Please have someone start a random shooting! This boredom is killing me!" Yang exclaimed.

"But it hasn't been five minutes since Vorkuta," Weiss said.

"I know," Yang complained. The game cuts to Mason, Hudson and McNamara walking through the Pentagon.

**McNamara:** The VIP.

**Clerk:** He's here.

**Mason:** I felt like everyone was watching us. Watching me.

"Well, you are in a important US building, and you just escaped a prison in foreign territory," Blake said.

**Mason:** Back then, you couldn't trust anyone. Sometimes, envy yourself.

**McNamara:** The finest people in the world, 24/7, it never ends,

"It's not as impressive as Remnant defense departments, but as a person who never saw any other defensive departments, I won't judge," Weiss said. The camera zooms in on a women smoking.

**Interrogator:** We were watching you the whole time.

"Now I couldn't get the image of this women being an interrogator," Ruby states.

"Plot twist, it's her that's been interrogating you," Blake joked,

"Plot twist, it's Reznov," Yang added.

"Plot twist, it's Hudson," Weiss added.

**Mason:** That's not possible.

**Interrogator:** I was in the Pentagon.

**McNamara:** Please tell him we're here.

**Checkpoint Clerk:** At once, sir.

The checkpoint clerk picks up a telephone and speaks.

**Checkpoint Clerk:** Clearance Prosper.

McNamara, Hudson and Mason walked down a long hallway full of paintings. Blake looks at the paintings and saw people she doesn't recognize.

"I'm assuming Americans," Ruby guessed.

"Of course, who else would be on the walls? Hunters?" Weiss asked.

**McNamara:** Distinguish heroes.

**Mason:** I remember, I kept hearing numbers. I cou... couldn't get them out of my head.

"I guess they screwed around with Mason's head in Vorkuta," Blake predicted.

"Or maybe Mason is slowly losing his sanity," Yang added.

**McNamara:** Distinguished leaders.

McNamara stood in front of two guards.

**McNamara:** Ariel.

The guards,opened the elevator and three walked into the elevator.

**McNamara:** He's waiting.

"Who the hell is waiting for us?" Yang wondered.

"And please stop playing the pronoun game, we have no idea who any of these people are!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Maybe you should look it up," Blake suggested.

"Ugh, I'm tired of doing it. Next time, have someone else do it," Ruby complained.

**Mason:** I felt something... gnawing at me.

**Interrogator:** What, Mason?

**McNamara:** The nerve center, I believe I'm correct in saying civilization has been saved, more than once in this room.

"Yeah, right," Weiss scoffed.

"I'm seeing a map in the distance, and I don't see Remnant at all," Yang said, looking at a map below them.

"It's like we completely ignore each other," Blake commented.

**Mason:** I don't know, felt like a dream. Step two, ascend from darkness, step three, rain fire...

"Except you don't have a crazy Russian screaming those into your ear," Blake said.

"And you forgot step 1," Ruby added.

**Interrogator:** You were getting close to your objective. It was working.

"Godammit, stop being so vague and mysterious," Blake complained. Mason and the others stopped and looked at the center.

**Hudson:** It never gets old. Overwhelming, isn't it.

"If you think that's overwhelming, then you should look at the Atlas military headquarters," Weiss said. Mason and the others continued.

**McNamara:** Sycorax.

**McNamara:** This inner sanctum was built in 1943. We rarely use it.

"Damn, that means it must be some serious stuff," Yang said. The three walked into the room.

**Hudson:** Thank you, Mr. Secretary. (Shakes McNamara's hand). Good luck, Mason.

Hudson walks off and Mason takes a seat. There was somebody on the opposite end of the room.

**McNamara:** Mr. President.

**President Kennedy:** Agent Mason.

"Oh, President. He must be the one in charge of this country," Ruby said.

**Mason:** A great honor, Mr. President.

**President Kennedy:** Sit.

Times slows down as Kennedy walks towards Mason.

"Awkward slow motion is awkward," Yang commented. Time resumes normally and Kennedy sits down.

**President Kennedy:** We are in grave danger from the communists. Our freedom... Our very way of life is at risk. Dragovich.

Mason pulls out a gun and pointed it at the president.

"Damn, I guess they really did screw around with Mason's mind at Vorkuta," Weiss said. But it turns out that was a vision of some sorts and Mason is casually sitting in the chair.

**President Kennedy:** I'm told you're the very best that we have. Anywhere.

"Yep, nothing says professional but getting kidnapped!" Blake exclaimed sarcastically.

**President Kennedy:** You will need to be. - Mr. Mason, take care of it.

The camera brightens up and the screen went white.

"Is that it? Telling me something we already know?" Yang asked.

"Pretty boring," Ruby commented.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late chapter, and more apologies for it being short and it covering the worst mission in CoD history. I've been brain-dead for this chaoter because I don't know how the team would react to this kind of mission. Don't worry, next mission will be more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rocket Destruction

**Chapter 5:** Rocket Destruction

**Interrogator**: Executive Order, Operation Flashpoint... Rip out the heart of their Space Program. Eradicate their long range missile project.

"So basically sneaky sabotage mission," Ruby guessed.

**Interrogator:** Take out the Ascension Group. Nazis, scientists, corrupted by the Russians after the war.

"Nazis? Where have I heard that before?" Blake wondered.

"Oobleck did mention Nazis when talking about a war that is said to take place outside Remnant," Yang said.

**Mason**: Yes... He needed their knowledge. What they'd learned...!

"What war?" Ruby wondered.

**Interrogator**: Operation 40 had planted a double agent working with the Ascension Group.

An image of Weaver is shown.

**Mason**: Grigori Weaver . His mission was to sabotage the rocket.

**Interrogator**: But something went wrong, Mason.

"Of course," Weiss said unsurprised

**Mason**: I can't get these fucking numbers out of my head!

"Looks like someone gots the crazies," Ruby said.

**Executive Order**

**Presidential Order# 8-5. Designate:ZULU**

**Baikonur, U.S.S.R.**

**Intel confirms Dragovich and Ascension group on site.**

**Mason, Woods and Bowman have orders to eliminate all threats by any means necessary.**

**0700 hrs November 17, 1963 Baikonur, U.S.S.R.**

The game flashes light and shows Woods in front of Mason, holding a sub-machine gun. A helicopter flies by, but doesn't notice them.

**Woods**: No response of Weaver...We gotta move.

Woods moves out and Mason follows him.

**Woods:** Stay sharp, Mason. Let's go, pick it up.

"Finally, it's good to see a mission with guns," Yang said.

"Didn't the last mission had guns?" Ruby wondered, remembering guards holding assault rifles.

"I mean an action mission, not one where we walk."

Bowman stops Blake from going any further.

**Woods**: Whiskey come back.

**Bowman**: Go, X-Ray.

**Woods**: Soyuz One launch is imminent. We're on our way, over.

**Bowman**: Roger.

**Woods**: We're running out of time, Mason. Let's go.

"Why are we doing this?" Blake asked.

"To fuck up the Russian's space program," Yang guessed.

They reach a cliff with a view of the whole facility. A couple of vehicles passed by

**Woods**: No, no, no, something's wrong. There is way too much activity.

"Yeah, because they are preparing to launch a rocket, and they are sorta rivals to the U.S, I'm guessing, who are willing to destroy this place," Yang said.

**Woods**: Yankee one three-report.

Weaver does not respond.

"Well something must've gone bad," Blake said.

**Woods**: (more gruffly) Yankee-one-three-report!

Weaver still doesn't respond.

**Woods**: Weaver's gone dark...

"Of course," Weiss said unsurprised.

**Woods**: (hands a pair of Binoculars to Mason) Here, see what's out there.

**Mason**: (Observes the Soyuz Two rocket) They're at final countdown. There's Soyuz Two, scheduled to launch 10 minutes after Soyuz One. (Changes view to the communications building) Up ahead, the comm's building.

**Woods**: Mason, we got activity on the road. Check it out.

Mason zooms in. He finds Weaver strapped to a chair, and Kravchenko attempting to contact him and Woods.

**Mason**: Damn, it's Weaver...He's burnt.

**Kravchenko**: Your colleague is unwilling to explain his presence on this facility.

"How did he get discovered?" Ruby wondered.

"He probably tried contacting them, but got caught. Well, that's how double-agents get found anyways," Blake said.

**Woods**: Who the fuck is this?

**Kravchenko**: Surrender now... And you will be allowed to live.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that shit. We'll probably end up in Vorkuta 2.0," Yang said.

**Mason**: It's Kravchenko, Dragovich's second in command.

**Kravchenko**: This is your only warning.

**Woods**: Nothin' we can do Mason...Weaver's done.

**Mason**: I know...

"You guys didn't have the brains to bring a sniper? You can literally snipe him and he won't do whatever to Weaver," Ruby suggested.

"But then again, Russian soldiers would've execute Weaver right where he sits," Blake explained.

**Kravchenko**: Your choice.

**Mason**: This is not good.

Kravchenko rips Weaver's eye out with a knife while Mason still watches.

**Weaver**: RAARRAGHH!

"God, people of war are terrible," Weiss said

**Mason**: Ugh... you son of a bitch!

**Woods**: Whiskey Team, are you in position?

**Bowman**: Roger X-Ray, Whiskey is covering the road.

**Woods**: Weaver's been compromised.

"And tortured," Weiss added.

**Woods**: Expect the base to be in elevated alert.

"More like heavily secured," Blake said.

**Woods**: Hold your position. We are inbound.

**Bowman**: Roger.

**Woods**: Alright, let's go.

Blake and Woods jump down to the road and then down a cliff.

**Woods**: Choppers inbound, move it!

Blake ran up to the pipe and dived behind it, hiding it from plain sight.

"I actually expect a lot of ground forces, I mean there are enemies in the area," Yang said, commenting about Russian security.

**Woods**: Follow me and keep movin'.

They climb over the pipe and stalk to two guards.

"Just gazing out in the distance as enemies lurk behind us," Ruby said, impersonating a Russian soldier.

**Woods**: We're good. Pick it up. We need those uniforms. I'll take the one of the ground. You get the other.

**Mason**: Do it.

The two snuck up behind the guards and Blake stabbed one guard in the neck while Woods stabs the right guard.

"All that's left to do is to get rid of them so that the "alerted" Russians find them," Weiss said.

"They'll end up finding the bodies eventually, just like how they found Weaver's true identity," Blake said.

**Woods**: Let's get 'em out of sight.

Blake and Woods dragged the bodies out of sight.

**Interrogator**: Was saving Weaver more important to you than your objective to kill Dragovich?

**Mason**: Weaver was Russian, (smiles) but he was alright.

"it's nice to see two different people caring for each other, even though their nations are in war," Ruby admired.

"But Weaver turned his back on Russia," Yang said.

"Still, from what we saw, even though they aren't killing each other, Americans and Russians really want to kill each other."

Blake and Woods are wearing Russian uniform.

**Woods**: Hope your time in Vorkuta helped your Russian, Mason.

"Surprisingly, they all spoke English," Blake said.

**Mason**: Well fuckin' better. We gotta save Weaver.

"For friendship!" Ruby exclaimed

Soviet soldiers from far away look and sees Woods and Mason.

**Woods**: Hold your fire, work the disguise.

"Of course, we can't shoot them since these weapons aren't silence," Yang explained. The soviet guards and Blake and Woods meet up with each other.

**Soviet Gunman**: Эй, что это за шум? (Hey, what happened?)

**Woods**: Эээ, собаки проклятые... (Eh... Damn dogs...)

**Soviet Gunman**: Ладно, будьте начеку. Если чёртовы псы будут брехать - пристрелите их, и дело с концом. (Okay, be warned. If the damn dogs bark - shoot them and be done with it.)

**Woods**: да, да... (Yes, yes...)

"... Have no idea what they just said," Blake said confusingly. (**AN**: The CoD wiki had the Russian talk translated in English, but in the game, it doesn't actually translate.)The Soviet guards move off, and so did Blake and Woods.

**Woods**: We're good. Brooks and Bowman should be right up ahead.

**Bowman**: X-Ray, this is Whiskey, hostiles in sight, taking 'em out.

**Woods**: Hustle up.

Bowman and Brooks silently stab two guards and threw the bodies on the side.

"Don't just leave them there!" Weiss exclaimed.

"At least hide it in the trunk of that car," Blake suggested.

**Bowman**: What happened to Weaver?

"He got fucked up," Yang said

**Woods**: He was compromised.

**Mason**: Continued as planned, we'll make a new opportunity.

**Woods**: Right, let's move.

Blake, Woods, Bowman and Brooks move to the Comms Building.

**Soviet Gunman 1**: Что происходит? (What happened?)

**Soviet Gunman 2**: Повышение давления! В отсеке 12А! (Increasing the pressure! In the compartment 12A!)

**Soviet Gunman 1**: Может, остановить? (Should we stop it?)

**Woods**: Don't draw any attention.

Team RWBY decided to ignore the soviet guards, as they have no idea what they're saying. A group of soviet guards ran off.

**Bowman**: They may have found the bodies...

**Woods**: No, we're good, Just do what they do.

**Mason**: Comms building up ahead.

**Bowman**: Snipers on the roof. Couple of men out in front.

**Woods**: Okay, Bowman, Brooks. Get 'em out of the way.

The group continued to walk towards the comma building. Bowman and Brooks stand before the two guards in front.

**Bowman**: У нас проблема, за мной. (We have a problem, follow me.)

Bowman, Brooks and the guard walk off.

**Woods**: You ready? Clear each floor before you move out, I'll shut down the comms link.

Woods kicks the door, and Mason melees the guard inside.

**Woods**: Go!

Mason and Woods go in the room and are spotted.

**Woods**: Shit... we've been made!

"Well maybe don't kick down the door!" Blake exclaimed. Blake knocked a guy's head on a machine.

"Oh, that oughta give a guy concussion!" Yang exclaimed She aimed the AK-47 on her side and killed a guard. Behind the machine, a soviet guard is taking cover and blindly fires. Blake snuck around and knifed him. Knowing that there's going to be more guards upstairs, she threw a grenade upstairs and it detonated. It only killed the guards in the end of the room, but not the guards behind a table. Blake hid near the stairway and had her sights and the guards' heads.

"If GTA awards players for headshots, so will this game," Blake said. She fired uncontrollably at the guards behind the table and killed them with clean headshots. Blake continued up and threw one more grenade to clear out a room of enemies. It blew up three guard. Blake headed upstairs and fired at the guards.

"Wow, these guys aren't talking a lot unlike some other characters we know..." Yang noticed.

"Well, this is a military special forces game, so don't expect crazy talks from these guys," Weiss said. After cleaning the third floor, Blake climbs up the ladder and sees a guard leaning on the edge.

"Wow, he's oblivious to gunfire," Ruby said. Blake snuck up behind him and pushed him off the ledge, letting out a weird scream. He landed flat on a platform. The team let out a little chuckle. A guard nearby started shooting at Blake, and in return, she killed every guard around her.

**Bowman**: X-ray, Come in. Over.

**Woods**: Go ahead, Bowman.

**Bowman**: We've got a visual on Weaver... he's been taken to the bunker south of the comms building.

"Well, what're you waiting for, quickly kill those guards and get him out of there," Ruby said.

**Woods**: Mason! Mason. Get over here!

Woods picks up a Crossbow, and hands it to Blake.

"Where was this?" Yang asked, not remembering seeing it when Blake climbed up the ladder.

**Woods**: Crossbow, explosive bolts. NOW! I'll cover the ladder.

**Bowman**: Enemy moving to the north, We're pinned down!

**Woods**: We got company! They're pinned down, take out those vehicles!

Two vehicles carrying soviet soldiers drove in front of Weaver and Brooks, Blake looked through the scope and fired two explosive armors at the vehicles. The explosive bolts detonated, destroying the enemy. Brooks and Weaver moved up and took cover.

**Bowman**: That truck, WATCH THE TRUCK! (does not appear in subtitles)

A truck with a machine gun drove in and many soviet soldiers. Blake fired the explosive arrows at the enemies and blew them to pieces.

**Woods**: Gunfire's drawing attention. Those assholes are on the way back! I'll secure the line. You take a shot. Make it quick, Mason.

Blake shoots a rope and hooks up the rope. Blake slid across the rope and into the building, seeing a single guard pointing his gun at Weaver.

"Perfect timing!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake finished off the three guards protecting Weaver. Blake walks up to Weaver, seeing a white patch over his eye.

**Mason**: Weaver!

"Damn, they fucked him up badly," Yang commented.

**Bowman**: Clear right.

**Woods**: Clear left.

**Bowman**: You able to continue on mission, Weaver?

**Weaver**: (Getting up) Let's do it.

"Impressive to see someone willing to fight after suffering a really bad injury," Weiss said.

**Woods**: Did you sabotage their guiding system?

"Well he did get caught," Blake said.

**Weaver**: I was compromised.

**Bowman**: Guess we're through being subtle... Move to Plan B?

"Does Plan B mean Plan Blow up Everything?" Yang wondered.

**Weaver**: There may still be time to abort the launch... we need to get to the Auxilitary Control Bunker.

**Interrogator**: You saved his life. Now you have to find the Acension Group and kill the scientists.

**Mason**: No... I had to kill... Dragovich.

The screen flashes back to Baikonur

**Woods**: We've been made.

"Of course, I mean we did kill a lot of guards out on the open," Weiss pointed out.

**Woods**: Lose the balaclavas. Mason, on me!

**Weaver**: Grab your ass, we got a fight in our hands!

The team noticed a timer on the upper screen. It was counting down from five minutes.

"We're being timed on this shit!?" Yang exclaimed.

"The rocket is going to launch, so I guess we must hurry," Blake said. Blake fought her way through the facility,along with Woods and Weaver. They reached the bunker Weaver mentioned that had total control over the launch.

**Woods**: Mason, put a hole in that fuckin' wall!

Blake places a C4 explosive on the wall.

**Mason**: Set.

Blake activates the switch to blow up the wall, and walked into the building. They saw that everyone died in it.

"Aw man, I was hoping to see some fighting from the scientists," Yang said disappointed.

**Weaver**: We have to destroy the rocket, no matter what!

Weaver tries to deactivate the launching sequence, but the rocket begins to launch.

**Weaver**: It's too late - I can't stop it!

**Woods**: Plan B, Bowman - Set it up!

"I thought this was Plan B, because Y'know, everyone already knowing we're American," Weiss said.

**Bowman**: This'll do it!

Bowman sets up a Valkyrie Rocket. Blake picks it up. She fired the rocket, she then realizes that she can control it.

"Impressive, but I've seen better rocket functions," Ruby said.

**Weaver**: Blow it, Mason! NOW!

Blake controlled the rocket and chased after rocket ship. She blew the ship into pieces.

**Woods**: Holy shit!

"It's amazing," Yang said.

**Mason**: It's a Hell of a way to test a prototype!

**Woods**: Fucken - A!

The rocket continues to fall into pieces.

"I guess if we don't find cover, the debris will us, not the Russians!" Ruby exclaimed.

**Woods**: Dammit... Can't stay in the open. Get to the tunnels!

The teams makes their way to the bunkers. They saw people burning alive.

**Brooks**: Poor bastards.

The scientists burn to death after the rocket falls.

**Woods**: They're Nazi bastards... They don't deserve sympathy. We're here to hunt 'em down.

"What did they ever do to you?" Yang asked.

"What did they do that's so bad?" Blake asked.

The team enters the bunker to catch up with the scientists.

**Weaver**: The rest of the Ascension Group will be trying to escape the facility...

**Woods**: Bowman, Brooks, you flank round the north tunnel. No one sneaks out that backdoor! Mason and Weaver, you're on me.

The team split up to hunt down the remaining Ascension Group. Bowman and Brooks go to the north side while Blake and his team go around, killing anything in their path. Blake didn't mind doing what's necessary for the mission, while Yang is enjoying Blake fighting the Russians. Meanwhile, Ruby continued to complain about the weapon designs. The the team stops at the end of the hallway. Weaver vomits at the end of the hallway.

**Weaver**: Blueeeerrrrrgh!

Yang and Ruby started to laugh out, as Weiss and Blake tried to figure out what just happened.

**Woods**: Okay, Time to get the hell out of here.

"Not caring about Weaver even though he lost and eye and threw up in front of you," Weiss brought up.

**Mason**: Not yet... We're going after Dragovich

Glimming visions of numbers began to be seen from Mason.

**Interrogator**: We're losing him again.

**Interrogator**: Stay with me, Mason.

Visions in Baikonur with Mason and his team.

**Mason**: Kravchenko escaped before we could get him.

**Interrogator**: You were getting close. Dragovich was here, wasn't he?

Vision of Weaver and Woods fighting Spetznaz.

**Mason**: We searched the entire base... We couldn't find the bastard anywhere.

**Interrogator**: This is a waste of time. He's delusional.

**Mason**: But then, We ran into Dragovich's limo. I had him.

**Woods**: Satisfied, Mason?

**Mason**: NO! Not yet, Not until I see the body.

**Interrogator**: Dragovich. Did. You. Confirm. The kill?

Woods: Trust me... That rat bastard's a fucking charcoal briquette.

"I'm guessing no kill," Ruby said.

"Even if he's dead, there's still that Krachenko guy," Blake remembered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**To be honest, I did not enjoy writing this chapter. If this felt rushed, it might be me, but I can't fin a way to make this whole mission funny. For the next chapter, the one that'll take place in Vietnam, I would like for you viewers to suggest on what might happen in the upcoming chapters. It would make my job a bit easier since I can't have my great almighty brain pop out jokes for the missions all the time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Vietnam Baby!

**Chapter 6:** Vietnam, Baby!

The point of view shows Mason still sitting in the chair in the Interrogation room.

"Is this whole game going to be just flashbacks?" Yang asked.

"I hope not, though the collection of stories that Mason is telling is rather interesting.

**Mason:** But somehow I knew Dragovich was still alive.

"Is there like something in your brain that's screaming "kill Dragovich?" Ruby asked.

"Only crazy people have that kind of thing," Weiss said.

"Seeing Mason here looks like he's already crazy," Blake commented.

**Interrogator:** He became your obsession. You spent five years trying to track him down.

"Five years? Damn, that's a long time. I would given up after a month or two," Blake said shockingly.

"If I was Woods or Bowman, I would schedule an intervention," Weiss said.

"Hey, it's taking me like 8 years to find my mother!" Yang brought up.

**Mason:** He was... He was everywhere! I couldn't get him out of my head. Just like the others -

"Mason is cuckoo for Dragovich," Ruby joked.

**Other Interrogator:** We pumped so much shit in him he doesn't know what he's saying.

"What kind of stuff did you injected him?" Weiss asked.

"I'm guessing some hardcore drug," Blake guessed.

"I'm starting to question the American way of interrogation," Ruby said.

"Oh, now you're questioning it? Surprised you didn't when I was playing GTA V," Yang said.

"I do not want to talk about it!" Ruby exclaimed, trying to block out the memories of that one mission Ruby got scared of.

**Mason:** Voices - Russians - always in my head -

"I think we should call it a day..." Blake said awkwardly.

"I think Mason's mind is currently not sane for the moment, please shock him again for more options," Weiss joked.

**Interrogator:** No, I want to keep pressing him -

"You're going to end up breaking his mind at this rate," Yang said.

**Mason:** HEY! Who are you people? What do you want from me?

"They seem very vague on what they actually want from Mason," Blake said.

**Interrogator:** We want the numbers, Mason. That's what we ever wanted.

"What numbers? Can you be more exact and not be so vague!" Ruby demanded.

**Interrogator:** Take us back to back again, Mason. After Baikonur, where did Washington send you next?

"Obviously not home," Weiss said.

**Mason:** Vietnam. Fucking Khe Sanh.

"Oh my god... Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"I'm already on it!" Ruby yelled back, researching Vietnam. "It's war where communist North Vietnam invaded South Vietnam which is not communist. Americans got involved with the war!"

"Wow, first Cuba now Vietnam. Where's Vietnam anyways?" Blake asked.

"In a continent known as Asia."

**Interrogator:** This was in 1968?

**Mason:** Yeah, I was part of the SOG unit led by Frank Woods. It was recon on covert Russian activity in Laos.

"Just like America, Russia had to stick their nose in foreign affairs," Weiss said.

**Interrogator:** What about your CIA handler, Hudson. Was he in Khe Sanh! Do you remember him there?

"You should already have the details, just like the details of the last few levels!" Yang .

**Mason:** Hudson... (laughs) Yeah, Mr. Shades. That guy was an ice cube.

"Is this an outdated slang meaning a cool guy?" Yang asked.

"Must be, I mean this was like ** years ago. According to wiki, we share the same time system, 24 hours, 365 days, and currently at the year ****" Ruby explained.

* * *

**S.O.G**

**Transmission# 4-5-1-4. Designate: NOVEMBER**

**S.O.G. team investigate evidence of Soviet involvement in Vietnam.**

**Khe Sanh would provide support for the operation.**

**Agents Mason and Hudson are already on ground.**

**0900 hrs January 21, 1968**

**Zack Johnson: **This is the psychedelic music shown at AFVN. I'm Army Specialist Zack Johnson. Our APO here is 96309. If you send a request to that number, what we do is, we open it like this. When it arrives, we read it, pull out that record, and play it on the air, like this one: 'Fortunate Son" by CCR.

Music started to play in the background. The team couldn't figure out what it was. The flashes and Hudson and Mason are in a tent, wearing military uniform.

**Hudson:** Woods, he's here...

Mason and Hudson walked out of the tent and saw helicopters flying all over the place and body bags being thrown on the ground.

"Damn, these games do a good job reimagining war," Blake said.

"This song playing in the background sorta fits the mood," Yang commented. A helicopter carrying Woods lands in front of Mason and Hudson. Woods approached Mason, Woods looked like he's been through the battlefield, twice.

**Woods:** Mason!

**Mason:** Woods! You look like hammered shit.

"War is never clean," Weiss said.

**Woods:** Looks don't count for shit in the jungle. This is 'Nam baby!

"This doesn't look like a jungle..." Ruby said.

"Maybe he just got back from recon or something," Yang guessed.

**Mason:** It's good to see ya.

**Woods:** Yeah, you too...

**Hudson:** Jason Hudson, CIA - Thank you for your time, Sergeant.

**Woods:** Right... (Walks off without acknowledging Hudson's words)

"Hah, he don't give a fuck!" Yang laughed.

**Hudson: **I already briefed Mason broadly about the situation...

**Woods:** Let me fill in the blanks for you... (Mason, Hudson and Woods get in the jeep with a random driver) Back in '64, the CIA gave up control of Covert Operations in South East Asia. Handed it over to the U.S. military.

"Isn't the CIA suppose to be the professionals that handle shady business secretly? Why would they give up?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, did you see those body bags?" Yang asked.

**Woods:** From that, MACV-SOG was born.

"Thanks for the exposition!" Blake exclaimed.

**Woods:** Now aside from being a base for the Marine Corps, Khe Sanh is our launching point for all cross border activities. Mostly Laos and Cambodia... Missions are SND, sabotage, Black Propaganda, Strategic Recon, POW rescues...

"Thanks for the extra unneeded exposition," Weiss said sarcastically.

**US Marine:** Clear the runway! Clear the runway!

"Well, we're here for a reason, and that's to KILL!" Yang exclaimed, smelling the sight of war. A bomb explodes in front of the jeep, killing a U.S. Soldier.

**Woods:** You know the usual shit.

Does the usual shit also include blowing up?" Ruby asked. The jeep drives into the runway.

"Did you not hear the panicked screams of your comrades? Blake asked. The jeep drives to avoid the flaming plane parts flying all over the runway. The jeep spins out of control and crashes.

"Good job, jeep guy," Weiss said. Mason gets up and Woods approached the downed Hudson.

**Woods:** Mason! Over here!

Mason follows Woods. Mason and Woods picks up Hudson.

**Woods:** We gotta move him.

"But what about jeep guy!" Yang cried out.

"He's dead, there's no use!" Ruby yelled in distress.

"Rest in peace, jeep guy," Blake mourned.

Mason and Woods drag him him towards a set of stairs.

**Woods:** Get him to the bunker! I'll cover you - GO!

**Interrogator:** Hudson was down and Khe Sanh was under siege. But like Weaver, you risked your life to save him.

"Of course! He's like our boss basically!" Blake exclaimed.

"And with Weaver, he was held hostage, Hudson was just down laying on the floor," Weiss said.

**Mason:** Hudson was a fucking ice cube, but that's why I liked the bastard.

"Okay, you're trying to find some damn numbers! Stop asking him about how he feels towards others, unless you want Hudson's number," Ruby said.

**Interrogator:** Your mission priority was to get to Hue city, but you all stayed behind Khe Sanh. That wasn't your objective.

**Mason:** You obviously didn't know Woods. He knew Khe Sanh needed our help. There's no decision to make.

"I would still follow the objective, the U.S. looks like with all the helicopters in the area, just gun them down with a heavy machine gun and you're good," Yang said. She then squealed with "I hope we can get in a chopper and gun down tanks!"

Mason arrived in the bunker and Hudson gets up. Mason takes out an assault rifle known as the M16. They walked into the bunker.

**US Marine:** Fuck... GRENADE!

An explosion happened within a bunker. Blake and Hudson walked outside and a soldier wearing white jumped on a U.S. soldier. Before he could even attacked, Blake gunned him down.

"You have a gun, shoot it!" Blake scolded the dead enemy. A single helicopter hovered over Blake as it shoots rockets at the enemy running over the hill. Yang had a mini-orgasm.

"Aw, there's beauty in annihilation," Yang said satisfied with the action. Blake dressed the d-pad after seeing a symbol on the side. It was labeled "master-key." Blake approached an enemy who was camping on top of the trench and fired it. It fired a shotgun round. The shot fired off the soldier's arm.

"You see Ruby, they have transforming weapons," Weiss said.

"It's the same shit, different bullet!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake switched the M16 back to its normal function. Blake was about to walk under a walkway and got jumped by an enemy and started to choke Blake.

"GUNS! USE IT!" Yang yelled at the Vietnamese. The game said press square to fight back and Blake did, but nothing happened. She thought she pressed it too early and waited for it to take in effect. Eventually, Blake got a game over.

"What!? I pressed X!" Blake yelled defensively.

"Maybe try tapping it repeatedly," Weiss suggested. Blake respawned, she did the same thing. Walk under a walkway and got jumped. She continuously pressed square rapidly. Mason punched the soldier and pulled the pin. The soldier panicked as Mason crawls backwards. The soldier then blows up into nothingness.

"From that distance, I expect at least some damage," Ruby said. Blake stopped and saw a weapon called the AK-47, which reminded her of Reznov.

"Reznov and the other prisoners did use this weapon, so I'm going to switch out whatever pistol I got and-" Blake switched her weapon and it was a large machine-gun. It was called the M60. Ruby peeked her head off the window and threw up.

"It doesn't even look that bad!" Weiss exclaims.

"It has like 50 shades of black!" Ruby mocked the gun's color design.

"More like 50 shades of Black... Ops!" Yang joked. The other sighed at the terrible joke. Blake continued down the trench. She found Hudson and Woods fighting Vietnamese soldiers in the trenches.

"Thanks guys for your support! Really needed it!" Blake said sarcastically. Blake equipped herself with the M60 and fired blindly and the enemy. She killed the all the enemies down the trench line and Blake turned right and decided to clean out any enemies there. She fired the last ten bullers on that large mag and kneeled behind a box. Blake was still getting shot from multiple directions, so she went prone while reloading the large gun. Blake switched the M16 and switched to masterkey. Blake fired the masterkey at the bridge and shot off some enemies, and accidently killing one of their own soldiers.

"No penalty?" Weiss said confusingly.

"I guess if you do it multiple times," Ruby said. Blake continued to walk around the side, killing the remaining enemies. The second Blake turned left, she instantly dropped her jaw. US soldiers were burning alive as a Vietnamese soldier scorched them with a flamethrower.

"Okay, maybe Khe Sanh needs our help...," Blake paused. "Alot."

"Such horrible way to die," Weiss said.

"Man, Earth people must have the cruelest wars," Yang commented, "Nothing couldn't even be crueler than burning a man alive."

"Ah, that's not even scratching the barrel of the terrible things that happened during the Earth wars," Ruby said, "You know the nazis they mentioned last mission didn't deserve no mercy?"

"Yeah," the whole team replied.

"They don't. During World War 2-

"World War 2, what happened during the First World War?" Yang asked.

"10 million dead," Ruby said silently.

"Damn, that's kind of sad," Blake said.

"Oh, just you wait. I spent my time researching the Second World War, and it left me in a state of emptiness for like a minute," Ruby said. Blake paused the game temporary. "The Second World War had a country named Germany invade its neighbors and punish those who are against them and if they're part of a religion known as Judaism."

"How many died," Yang asked regretfully.

"60 million..."

"That's a bigger number than 10 million..."

"And that's all because of the Nazis, or at least the most of it. It was also caused by their ally Japan invading its own neighbors."

"War, what is it good for," Blake said, continuing the game before things go silent and awkward. The team decided to move forward and Blame continued to fight the Vietnamese soldiers. One soldier was beating on a dead US soldier and is ignoring the Blake and her team.

"Goddam what's up with these guys fighting close range?" Weiss asked. Blake shot a bullet through the soldier's head. Blake approached the body and looked down.

"Rest in peace shirtless man," Yang said.

**US Marine:** Incoming!

"Incoming what, stop being so fucking vague!" Ruby yelled. An explosion out of nowhere blew up a tank and caused it to slide above the trench. The game tells Blake to go prone and crawl under it.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we walk around it?" Yang asked. Blake tried jumping over the trench, but she couldn't go over it.

"You can jump onto a moving train, but can't jump over a simple wall," Blake said disappointedly. Blake decided to go prone and just follow the path.

**Woods:** Move it, Mason!

"Crawling under a tank is already hard enough!" Blake exclaimed.

"It's not hard, just unnecessary and annoying," Weiss said.

**Woods:** Come on!

"Wouldn't it be easier to go around it!?" Yang exclaimed. Blake reached the other side and stood up, she aided Woods in killing the incoming enemy soldiers.

**Woods:** Give me cover!

Blake continued to fight the incoming soldiers.

"This is going to be a massacre," Yang said with a smirk.

"Ugh, your sister is going all out blood-lust again," Weiss said.

"Just let slide," Ruby said.

**Woods:** Shit! Infantry coming right at us!

More and more infantry charged in towards the trenches.

**Woods:** We got a line of napalm barrels buried about twenty yards out!

"Wait, why do you have barrels of explosives out in the open battlefield? I understand that you want to keep them away from the base to not cause any damage, but in front of the trenches?" Weiss wondered.

"A waste of resources," Blake said as she blindly fires at the enemy.

**Woods:** Just hit this...

Woods pulls out a detonator and presses the button, triggering an explosion out in the open.

**Woods:** Fugassi mines, Mason.

"I thought it was barrels, not mines," Ruby thought.

**Woods:** The local forces love 'em.

Blake and her team continued down the trenches. Blake looks up and saw the helicopter getting shot by a rocket.

**US Marine:** Ugh! Dammit! May day, may day! Jesus Christ!

"There goes the air support," Weiss commented.

"Where's the massive group of helicopters that were hovering over our base?" Yang asked.

"Probably shot down," Ruby guessed.

The helicopter crashes a few yards away from the trenches. Blake held the line and fought against the overwhelming amount of Vietnamese soldiers. Blake followed here objective and saw something shining on the trench. She walked towards it and it was labeled "detonator." She picked it up and had the chance to use it. She automatically did it, thinking it would blow up everything a few feet away. But she did it too early.

**Woods:** Shit, too early! They're still coming!

"When was I supposed to detonate it? When they're celebrating over our dead bodies?" Blake asked. Blake decided to grab the other detonator, which was protected by the NVA. She threw a grenade, killing those who were camping out in the trenches. Blake quickly sprinted, getting shot at her left side. Eventually, she got killed by the overwhelming amount of bullets. When Blake respawned, she quickly decided to kill both the enemies in and outside the trenches. She was closely about to die, but she grabbed the detonator and sit tight.

**Woods: **Blow it, Mason!

Blake automatically detonated the mines, blowing up the wave of NVA soldiers in front of her.

**Woods: **Good kill!

"Epic disaster!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, what now?" Blake asked.

"I think we should follow Woods, it's our only objective right now," Weiss suggested. Blake retreated back into the bunkers. There was a lone rocket launcher sitting on a table. Blake switched out the light-machine gun with it.

"I think I threw up a little," Ruby said disgusted. Everyone else just sighed at Ruby's immaturity.

**Woods: **Hold this position!

Blake decided to

**Woods: **Come on, you bastards! Raarrrgh! Come on, bring it on! Dammit! Hit 'em!

_Enemy T-55 tanks move in._

**US Marine: **Tanks on the way! (_Does not show up in subtitles_)

**Woods: **Shit, we got armor moving up! Russian T-55's! We need something bigger. On me...

Out of nowhere, a projectile struck the bunker, making Blake shellshocked.

"The fuck did that come from!" Blake exclaimed.

**Woods: **Russian tanks! No wonder they're getting bold… Here, this LAW rocket'll burst 'em wide open. Grab that LAW, Mason!

Blake looks around the area, looking for the tanks. The tanks fired two rockets at Blake and the enemy fired rapidly upon Blake, killing her instantly.

"Well that's just plain dirty," Yang commented.

Blake respawned in the bunker and took cover before she got blown to pieces.

"Man, Americans must really love war if they're brave enough to go through this," Weiss said. Blake peeked outside the bunker and saw a tank sitting in front of her. She fired the LAW and blew up the tank. Blake ran towards the bunker with a machine gun turret. Another tank shot Blake and she dived into the bunker.

"This diving technique is pretty useful," Blake said. She blew up the last two tanks within ten seconds.

**F4 Pilot: **Roger that, Big Six, Red Rider is inbound. 2 minutes, please stand by.

"Two minutes? We're getting stormed over here!" Ruby exclaimed.

**Woods:** We're outta time.

**F4 Pilot:** Be advised, Red rider on station. Keep your head down.

An F4-Phantom drops napalm on the hill, killing the remaining NVA. The battlefield in front of them was engulfed with flames. Yang was in awe while Blake and Weiss couldn't stand the brutal nature of Earth soldiers.

"That was the quickest two minutes of my life," Ruby commented

"Awesome," Yang admired.

**F4 Pilot:** High explosive ordnance on target. Have a nice day. Red Rider out.

**Woods: **Hell yeah!

"It's not like we're any better at handling war, we have much more advance technology," Weiss said.

"But then again, 60 million didn't die," Blake replied. She continued to follow Woods. Blake, Hudson, and Woods move to the end of the trenches. A Marine opens a trapdoor and the team drop into a tunnel . When Blake landed, she took some heavy damage.

"There's ladders," Ruby reminded Blake.

"Only wimps use ladders!" Yang exclaimed. The ground shook as the sound of bombs being dropped echoed into the tunnel.

**Woods: **Shit...The bastards ain't lettin' up. Move!

**B-52 Pilot: **Arc Light, 10 minutes out.

Blake, Woods, and Hudson come out of the tunnel and meet up with a group of Marines on top of the hill. The NVA advance up the hill. Woods takes cover and talks to the squad leader, Hammond. A lot of radio chatter can be heard.

**US Marine: **One Seven, this is Red Rider, over. What's your status?

**US Marine:** Low on fuel, inbound two minutes.

**Woods:** Talk to me!

**US Marine: **We're almost out of ammo. There's a weapon cache in that bunker on the right *_bullets flies overhead_* Damn!...but we can't get to it. They closed our right flank!

**US Marine:** Stand fast, Two-Nine, you're covered.

**US Marine: **Negative, I'm on final right now!

**Woods: **Those barrels, they're full of napalm?

**US Marine: **Yeah, we got pushed back before we could bury them.

**Woods: **Good to know...Marines! Hold your positions! Let's fuckin' go.

Blake, Mason, Hudson, and the Marines advance down the hill and open fire.

**Woods: **Rip em' up!

**F4 Pilot: **Six, Red Rider.

**US Marine: **What's your position?

**US Marine: **Just hang tight.

**F4 Pilot: **Okay, standing by.

An F4 bombards a treeline at the bottom of the hill and set flames into the forest below.

**US Marine: **Go, go, go.

Blake took cover behind the sandbags with a mounted machine got on it and fired it upon the NVA. Blake kept getting shot at and she wonders where she was getting hit from. Next you know, she's dead. Blake respawned and as she walked down the hill, she notice a few enemies camping out on the side. Blake quickly killed them with a grenade.

Blake continued going down the hill and she finally reached the bottom of the trench. NVA quickly stormed the trench and Blake struggled to stay alive.

"Goddammit, where's the marines!" Blake cried out for help. One bullet later, she died.

Blake rushed down the hill several times, only to be met with bullets in the face. Eventually Blake got tired of it. Eventually, Blake got tired of it and she decided to go nice and steady, taking cover, going out of cover to kill a couple of enemies and take cover again.

"Ugh, I'd go guns blazin'" Yang said.

"But I'll die, just like the last 12 times," Blake said. Blake noticed that more and more enemies kept on climbing over the trenches nonstop.

"Is this a infinite respawn thing?" Ruby asked.

"Well it doesn't say how many times I can respawn, so I guess yes it is," Blake replied.

"No, infinitely respawning enemies, where no matter how many times you kill an enemy, they'll respawn."

Blake peeked out of cover and saw more enemies than before.

"I guess it is as it seems the enemy isn't holding back even though they're dying left and right," Weiss said.

"Well that sucks, how am I going to go through if the enemies are protecting the trenchline?" Blake asked.

"Kill them all!" Yang eagerly recommended.

"No, they'll just have more guys wanting blood," Weiss said. Blake decided to just push through the enemies and got out of cover and rushed into battle.

"Welp, she's Leroy Jenkins-ing it," Ruby said.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"When someone rushes into a wave of enemies," Ruby said.

Blake was getting shot at every direction. She was about to die until she dived into a small bunker and took cover. Her allies pushed against the wave of NVA soldiers and reached a burning forest.

"Looks like we're going into the _Woods_," Yang joked.

"Godammit Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Is the US military that reckless?" Weiss asked.

"Save the forests man," Ruby joked.

**Hudson: **Those are our own mortars! Do they know we're here? Toward the HQ!

**Woods: **Get up the hill!

Blake fought against the soldiers camping up a hill. Blake threw several grenades, which rolled down the hill towards her.

**Woods: **Keep your head down!

**Hudson: **Move up!

The hills and trees were blackened by the napalm and other explosives the Americans used in this battle.

"Damn, cleanup would be a pain in the ass," Yang commented.

"War isn't pretty," Blake said.

**Woods:** Keep pushing!

At the top of the hill, Blake is knocked down into shellshock. She watches as NVA troops and Marines fight. An NVA soldier kills a US Marine. Woods walks up behind him, and tries to save the day. However, his M16 jams, and he is noticed by the soldier and attacked.

"Hate it when guns jam in the most important time," Ruby compared a time when Crescent Rose wouldn't fire a single bullet when surrounded by Grimm. As Woods is lying on the grounds, the NVA trooper is about to kill him. However, Blake picks up a Python and kills the NVA first, saving Woods' life. Woods gets up, and the team move into a bunker.

As Blake moves through the trench, he sees various things. A medic tends to a soldier who has been hurt. A Marine removes blocks of wood off his body and gets up. Another is coughing from all the smoke from the fire.

"Wow, Americans must have it hard when going through war," Weiss said. Blake enters a jeep through the back and Woods drives it around the camp. Blake switched out her assault rifle with a grenade launcher called the China Lake.

**Mason:** This thing's built like a tank.

**Woods: ** Yeah… But a damn sight is more maneuverable.

**Mason:** VF 143! Authorization Sierra Oscar Golf X-Ray. Priority ordinance on my command.

**F$ Pilot: **Affirmative X-Ray. Engaging.

"Why are they spouting out random words like gold and x-ray?" Yang asked.

"I guess they're military codenames," Weiss thought. A jet flew by and dropped bombs all over the plains in the distance.

**Woods:** Use the controls to steer the TOW missile.

Blake fired the missile and she could steer it around.

"Well this is some impressive tech," Ruby complemented.

"Did you actually say nice about Earth technology?" Blake asked surprised.

"But it's not as impressive as homing missiles with a press of a button does the targeting for you, so thumbs down," Ruby added on. Blake did not know where to go and the rocket eventually exploded by itself. Woods yelled at her to fire it at the tank and Blake guided the next missile to a tank and blew it up. Another jet drops more bombs on the battlefield.

"Aw, explosion galore," Yang said in awe. Woods drove around as Blake killed enemy soldiers with the China Lake. Woods stop the car and gave Blake an opportunity to fire the rockets at the tanks. Woods continued to drive around and stopped again. Blake took out the last of the tanks and Woods parked the jeep. The three exited the jeep and looked at the battlefield all torn up.

**Hudson:** It's all over.

**Woods:** No this is a start of something else. They'll be back.

A helicopter hovers over Mason and his team and drops off Bowman as a song plays in the background.

"Great the whole crew is here!" Yang exclaimed.

"We're just missing Brooks and Weaver," Ruby noticed their absence.

**Woods:** Bowman!

**Bowman:** You look like hammered shit, Mason.

"'Nam will do that to you," Weiss said. Right after that, Mason shakes Bowman's hand and said the same thing.

**Mason:** Heh… well 'Nam'll do that to you.

**Bowman:** It's good to see you, Alex.

**Hudson:** Jason Hudson, CIA - We're here to talk to you about your encounter with the Russians in Laos… We got word a defector might be in play.

Bowman and Woods greeted each other and walked away.

"they don't give two shits," Yang said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I got a new computer. Typing will be helluva lot easier. Anyways, sit tight for the next chapter people. Also please review some constructive critisism, like what I'm doing well, what I need to work on etc. Would like to thank FredFuchs for the Nazi scene idea.**


	7. Chapter 7: Warzone

**Chapter 7:** Warzone

**Interrogator:** The TET Offensive was the beginning of the end. When America really started losing the way.

"Really, for a second there I thought they were winning the war," Weiss said.

"With all that advance weaponry America had, they could've used it to really cripple the enemy," Blake added.

**Interrogator:** Inside the MACV compound in Hue City, you established contact with the Russian defector.

"I have a feeling I already know who it is," Yang said.

"Reznov?" Ruby wondered.

"I mean, he seems to be the only Russian who could betray his country, look what they did to him," Blake said.

**Mason:** NO!

**Interrogator:** We know you did.

"You practically know everything about Mason, why drop the flashbacks and get stragiht to the point!" Weiss exclaimed.

**Interrogator:** He turned himself in at MACV. You were there, Mason. He had intel on Dragovich. Everything. But it was a lost cause.

**Mason:** Shut the fuck up!

**Interrogator:** The NVA had surrounded the city. MACV had all but burned to the ground. The defector was surely dead.

**Mason:** He wasn't dead!

**Interrogator:** It was a lost cause and you still went in - why?

"Because Mason is going cuckoo for Dragovich!" Ruby joked.

**Mason:** His protection team had gone dark. I couldn't accept that he was dead. I needed that fucking dossier!

**The Defector**

**Transmission # 20-8-5-18-5 Designate: OSCAR**

**Hue City has been overrun**

**Intel and Soviet defector cannot be compromised**

**Extraction team lead: Mason embedded with S.O.G.**

**1900 hours, February 2, 1968**

**Interrogato:** Hue City. That's when things really started to unravel for you, Mason.

**Mason:** The defector.

**Pilot** MACV compound in sight. You are jumping into some deep shit Woods.

**Mason:** We're here to yank the defector, with vital info on the Soviet Involvement in 'Nam. We lost contact with his security team. He may be holed in the safe room.

The games brightens up and it shows Mason in a helicopter hovering over Hue City, burned and destroyed from the war.

"Damn, America must really love explosions," Weiss said.

**Woods:** If he's alive, we'll find him.

**US Pilot:** SOG X-Ray team, hook up.

Mason and Woods rappelled down the helicopter and rockets are fired all over the place.

"Holy shit! We're going to die!" Blake exclaimed fearfully

"Yes we are, but worth it!" Yang exclaimed. A rocket hits the helicopter hovering over them.

**US pilot:** Quad 50! We're hit! We're hit!

Woods and Mason were being flung in the air and they crashed into a building.

**Woods:** LOOK OUT!

**US pilot:** Lima niner, we are going down!

**Another US pilot:** Hotel Six, come back. Hotel Six, do you roger? Lima Nine, Hotel Six is gone.

Woods camps out near the doorway and a NVA soldier walks in and Woods ambushes him. Woods breaks his neck and another NVA walks in but was shot by the gun of the dead soldier.

**Woods:** Here, SPAS-12. It'll hold your incendiaries.

"ANother terribly designed gun," Ruby noted/

"Can you stop being so immature about the guns?" Weiss asked.

**Woods: **Where we headed Mason Move out!

Blake and Woods left the room, a few NVA soldiers attacked the two. Blake fired the Dragon's Breath and it incinerated the NVA soldier. Blake shot the other one with the same results.

"That's awesome!" Yang exclaimed.

"Still pretty poorly designed," Ruby commented.

**Bowman:** Lima niner, I got eyes on X-ray. You got NVA all over the North wing, Woods.

**Woods:** Light 'em up Bowman!

**Bowman:** Limar niner is inbound.

A helicopter hovered near a window and fired it's guns at the side, killing every NVA soldier in front of Blake and Woods.

**Bowman:** X-ray, you're clear.

**Woods:** Come on, move up!

Woods and Blake continued to walk through the building. Suddenly, a Vietnamese civilian ran out of the hallway and Blake accidently pulled the trigger on him and killed him.

"You killed an innocent!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It was an accident!" Blake defended herself.

**Woods:** Bowman! North East corner.

**Bowman:** On the way.

The next room was filled with NVA soldiers, Blake switched her weapon to the gun called the Commando and switched to the grenade launcher on the gun. She fired one grenade in there and killed two NVA soldiers hiding in cover. She switched back to the Commando's normal function and fired it at the soldier. Blake and Woods continued their trek throughout the building.

**Bowman:** X-ray, we're breaching through the roof!

Bowman and a random US marine rappelled down into the building and the four pressed on.

**Bowman:** The whole damn building's overrun!

**Woods:** Dispatch is next floor down.

**Bowman:** You think the defector survived this attack?!

"Seeing how the enemy has overran this building, chances are that they encountered the defector and killed him," Weiss thought.

**Woods:** Well, if he did, then he's one tough son of a bitch!

A speaker is heard in the background and they're speaking in a foreign language.

"It's so weird hearing another language, we only like have one kind of language here and everyone speaks it," Yang said.

"I guess Earth has more diversity than Remnant," Weiss added.

"But usually those differences lead to war, like this one," Blake said.

**Woods:** Bowman, what's he saying?

**Bowman:** Kill the civilians.

"Wait, aren't they the same people?" Weiss asked.

"That's the North Vietnamese invading the South Vietnamese, they're two different people," Ruby answered. Blake and the others entered another room, seeing a NVA soldier terrorising a civilian, the second Blake saw it, she killed him off.

**NVA loudspeaker:** You collaboration with the Americans is proof of your guilt. In accordance with party tradition, the punishment is to be carried out immediately.

"This is making me not want to associate with the people of Earth, at all," Weiss said.

**Bowman:** Get down.

Blake walked into the next room and switched back to the Dragon's Breath. Civilians ran out the door and the NVA followed, executing them on sight. Blake was furious about this and finished off the NVA.

"How long did this war last and what are the casualties?" Blake asked.

"It lasted 21 years, and the deaths are estimated from 1.3 million to 3.6 million," Ruby answered.

"Wow, Earth really must love war," Weiss said.

**US Pilot:** X-ray this is Lima niner. Anyone who doesn't get out soon, isn't going to; the NVA have overwhelmed the entire North Wing.

**Woods:** Roger that Lima niner. Moving on.

**Mason:** Safe room just ahead.

Blake continued through the building and saw NVA soldiers walking up the kept getting shot from people upstairs, downstairs, and even on the window in front of them. Blake treid shooting them, but the range isn't too far and she died. She respawned before the civilians were executed.

Blake walked in the room with the Dragon's Breath and fired it blindly at NVA only to get a civlian running into her bullets.

**You shot a civilian, watch your fire!**

Blake respawned and carefully watches her fire. She made her way downstairs, clearing the rooms from the NVA. Blake saw a vault looking thing blown up.

"See told you," Weiss said.

"It's worth working, maybe they were in the process on reaching him," Yang said.

**Bowman:** So where's your contact?

**Mason:** Might have fallen back to the command room… He may still be 's move - on me.

Blake breached the door by kicking it down and saw a NVA soldier sitting on a chair.

"You're in a warzone, be aware of your surroundings!" Ruby scolded. Blake killed him and the rest of the NVA soldiers were aware.

**Woods:** The safe room are on the other side of the war room.

Blake walked into a room full of wires and cords and fired the Dragon's Breath, burning them. She tried to walk out of the room, but got shot on multiple directions. She quickly got back to cover. Blake switched to the grenade launcher and shot it at the NVA across the room. She rushed to cover and was shot in the head by another enemy across the room. Luckily she didn't die. She got out of cover and carefully killed off every enemy soldier in the room.

**Bowman:** Clear!

**Woods:** Lima niner - sitrep over!

**US pilot:** X-ray - NVA have retaken MACV South. You are cut off.

**Woods:** Shit/

**Bowman:** Roger that Lima niner.

**US pilot:** You better get your asses in gear if you want evac.

Woods kick down the door.

**Mason:** Let's go. He should be in one of these rooms.

**Woods: **Mason - Take the door at the far end of the hallway. Bowman - On me.

Blake sprinted to the door and Mason kicked down the door and was attacked. The NVA soldier was about to stab him, but someone behind him did. The team had a glance at the person, he was bearded and Ruby recognized him.

"Yep, I called it," Ruby said.

"How did he get of VorkuTA? He should've been killed," Blake said.

"I guess even when surrounded, he can still kickass," Yang said.

**Reznov:** Mason?

**Mason:** Reznov. How'd you get out of Vorkuta? Never thought I'd see you alive…

**Reznov:** Nor I you, my friend.

Reznov walks up to a desk with a dead man on the floor and grabs a folder.

"I guess Reznov wasn't alone of this," Blake said.

"That sucks, I wanted more good guys who are Russian," Ruby said.

**Reznov:** I am here with a warning your government would do well to head…

Reznov handed Mason a folder.

**Reznov:** Dragovich is planning an attack on the West.

A bomb landed and detonates on the building.

**Woods:** Mason! You get what you came for?

**Mason:** Dragovich… I knew we'd see him again.

**Reznov:** His influence spreads like a cancer… Even the Kremlin does not know what he is truly planning. He must be stopped, Mason.

Reznov and Blake headed to the exit of the building.

**Reznov:** Dragovich... Kravchenko… Steiner… All must die. Are these you me?

Reznov was referring to Woods and Bowman.

**Mason:** Woods. Bowman.

**Reznov:** I am Reznov… Viktor.

**Woods:** What took you so long, Mason? That intel better be worth it…

"Not even going to recognize Reznov's existence?" Blake asked.

"Assholes," Yang said.

**Woods:** Lima niner… Where the Hell's our pickup?!

**US pilot:** X-ray - Be advised… Marine forces are engaged in heavy fighting West of MACV.

**Loudspeaker:** American soldiers! Put down your weapons! This is not you war. We wish you no harm. The People's Army of Vietnam is here to liberate you!

"Liberating? You're killing everyone one sight!" Weiss exclaimed.

**US pilot:** Push through the Rally Point Delta - 2 clicks North on the River.

**Woods:** We'll make it… You just be there… We're gonna need some closer air support for this shit.

Blake approaches a US marine named Crosby.

**Crosby:** RT-Texas this One Five. We need immediate air support at grid seven Delta Oscar Tango!

"Man, American has a weird military naming system," Ruby said.

"Watch it as this guy said the wrong thing and the bombs land in the building next to the actual fight," Yang said. Mason pressed the button to have the soldier give him the radio.

**Mason:** Hey, give me that radio.

**Crosby:** What are you… SOG?

**Mason:** Just give me the radio.

**Crosby:** Good luck with that shit.

Mason gets the radio from the marine.

**Mason:** Texas this is Sierra Oscar Gold X-ray. Priority one ordnance on my command. I authenticate, gold shoe, over.

"These names are getting more ridiculous," Weiss said.

**US pilot:** Roger that, we are inbound.

Blake had the radio and highlighted the building across the street. The helicopter flew by and fired upon the building, clearing it out. Yang cheered on as the helicopter demolishes everyone inside.

**Woods:** X-ray - Move out!

**US pilot:** Multiple KHA. Zero is clear.

Blake went in the building and cleared out the remaining enemy in the first floor. Blake left the building and marked the building down the street.

**Mason:** Target marked. Hit 'em hard.

**US pilot:** Clear X-ray. We are engaging

The US pilot flew down and fired on the building, killing everyone.

**US pilot:** Target eliminated.

**Reznov:** Rain fire!

"Unleash the horde!" Everyone exclaimed. Weiss looked awkwardly at everyone.

"Why do we remember this?" Weiss asked. Blake swept through the buildings on the left side of the street with Dragon's Breath, incinerating everyone. Blake and the others continued to fight down the street. But a tank appeared out of nowhere and took down the armored vehicle.

**Bowman:** APC's down! there's a fucking' tank out there!

**Woods:** Mason! Tag that son of a bitch down right now!

Blake marked the tank and the helicopter destroyed it after shooting so many times. Blake switched to the Commando and fired it at a person camping near a window on the second floor of a building. Blake switches back to the Dragon's Breath and looked right. By surprise, she fired it at a US soldier and killed him.

"Wow Blake," Weiss scolded.

"Sorry, it was accident," Blake defended herself.

"Yeah, like how I accidentally got in a tank and blew up the airport," Yang said.

**Woods:** The LZ's half a click away; end of the street.

Blake saw another building to target on the other side of the road and marked it. The helicopter flew by and quickly shoots the threat in the building. Blake hid inside a building as she was getting shot by the enemy on the street. The helicopter finishes off the enemy inside the building. But heavy fire was targeted at the helicopter.

**US pilot:** Shit.. evasive action… X-ray we are under heavy fire! X-ray the grid is hot. RT-Texas is pulling out. Take down that anti-air and we will return support, over.

**Mason:** Understood Texas.

**Bowman:** I see it! ZSU, second floor, end of the street.

**Woods:** Gotta find another way! The street's in the beatzone.

**Bowman: **We got a tank!

**Woods:** Mason, help me clear this… argh!

Blake assisted Woods into pushed opened the door and the tank blew up a car, launching it towards Blake and Woods. The car landed on top of them and everything went black Blake wakes up with a dead body over her and she pushes it to the side.

"That should've killed you," Weiss said

"But we're still standing, so murderin' time!" Yang exclaimed.

**Woods:** Mason, we gotta take out that ZSU… Bowman, keep these guys safe.

"Why do I have to do everything," Blake sighed.

"Duh, because you're the player," Ruby said. Blake turned to a the doorway and was surprised by more civilian, which she shot.

**You shot a civilian, watch your fire!**

"You really must love bloodshed," Yang smirked.

"It's an accident!" Blake defended herself. Blake respawned and she went upstairs, clearing out the enemy easily with the Dragon's Breath.

"Would've been awesome if the gun transformed into a battle axe," Ruby said.

"Why bother, this thing is pretty effective in close and long range," Blake said.

"I know, but it needs something to make it a little bit more special. Seriously Earth, step up your weaponry!" Ruby exclaimed. "Actually on second thought, don't because I know about Hiroshima."

"Something I stumbled upon in research. It was a city in Japan, but got destroyed by a single bomb made by the Americans that killed thousands within minutes and hundreds days after because of the poisoning of the bomb."

"Fucking Earth people man," Yang said.

The floor beneath Blake was shot down and she fell. The game blackens and flashes back to the interrogation room.

**Mason:** I couldn't believe Reznov was here in Hue City. That he was a defector.

"Yeah, we already knew that five minutes ago, please move the story along a little faster," Weiss said.

**Interrogator:** He came back for you Mason.

"No, he came from Russia and probably never setted foot on America, and he did this for the faith in the entire USA," Weiss said.

**Interrogator:** Reznov was back.

Game quickly flashes back to the Hue City.

**Reznov:** Still in one piece, my friend?

**Mason:** I'm good.

"I just have to avoid getting shot for five seconds before the power of America heals my wounds," Blake joking with the regeneration system.

**Woods:** Mason! You okay, brother?

**Mason:** Still breathing. We'll see you at the rally point.

Blake followed the objective as she killed NVA soldiers on the way. She walked in the building and a enemy attacks her. Blake was close to death and she quickly killed the soldier.

**Mason:** The ZSU is right above us.

**Reznov:** Put a charge on the ceiling - blow the floor beneath them.

Blake planted the c4 on the floor beneath the ZSU and blows it up.

**Reznov:** Good work, Mason!

Blake and Reznov retreated outside and met up with Woods and the rest of the team. A helicopter lands in a open space.

**Woods:** There's our ride.

**Mason:** I'm not so sure..

**US pilot:** Get the wounded first. More birds on their way - sit tight. X-ray _ Air support is offline while we evacuate the wounded.

"Didn't bother sending in emergency extraction choppers just in case," Blake said.

**Woods:** Looks like we gotta wait - Everyone load up - I want this LZ secure! Mason = set up charges around the perimeter!

Blake picked up something called the claymore.

"Hey Ruby, what is this?" Blake asked. Ruby goes to the call of duty wiki and immediately wants to barf It's an explosive where it detects the enemy and explodes.

"Why do you have that sickened and disgusted face?" Yang asked.

"The design…"

"We aren't going to stop hearing Ruby's complaint until we stop playing these games, aren't we?" Weiss asked.

"Sadly, not," Blake sighed. She placed the claymores in several locations and she found a MGand got on it.

"Quiet Ruby!" the team shouted before Ruby even said a word. Blake saw a swarm of enemies coming in and she defended the position with the MG. She sees explosions going on off in several directions. Blake saw a weapon meter going red and she stopped shooting.

"I think it overheated," Yang said.

"How does a weapon like that overheat, shouldn't running out of bullets make more sense?" Weiss asked. Blake was getting shot at multiple directions, she left the MG and went prone.

**Bowman:** They're pullin' back!

**Reznov:** They're not retreating - They are regrouping!

"I think you regroup when you're being chased," Ruby said.

**Woods:** Command! - X-ray one zero! We got a prairie fire down here -Where's our damn evac?!

**Command:** This city's falling to the NVA - They're picking our birds right out of the sky. You're not the ones trying to get out!

"Then send in a goddamn truck to get us out!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I call dibs on driving, or Blake since she's playing the actual game," Yang said.

**Woods:** We have a priority one package to extract - We need that evac!

**Command:** We'll find another way - hold your position!

**Base loudspeaker:** American soldiers! Your aggression towards the People's Republic of Vietnam will not go unpunished.

"Do you want us to fuck off or not!" Blake exclaimed. Blake went around and placed more claymores.

**US pilot:** X-Ray, your EVAC is on it's way.

**Base loudspeaker:** Instead of returning to your own country - you will die in ours.

Blake defended the position, but a enemy tank arrived and projectiles flew towards Blake, she got injured with blood all over her face. She took cover and continued to fire back against the enemy.

**Command:** X-ray - Check your six. We have a Navy PBR on its way.

**Woods:** Roger that! Not too soon.

**Command:** Direct fire support to cover the arrival. Delta squadron is on station.

Blake took out the radio and marked the coordinates.

**Mason:** Marking coordinates. Delta Squadron - Burn 'em up.

**US pilot:** Roger X-ray. Target run, get your people back.

**Bowman:** PBR's here!

**Woods:** Get your asses to the boat!

Blake and the others ran back towards the docks and made their way to the boat. Woods was about to jump on the boat, as he jumps, the whole city behind bursts into flames and Yang was in awe,

**Bowman:** So much for the Tet cease fire.

**Reznov:** The enemy's courage could be the result of their new found ally…

The screen blackens up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late chapter, I lost track of time and I thought today was Saturday for a second before I was reminded I had to go to church. Anyways, leave your support by posting a review, follow and favorite yadda yadda yadda. Also, leave suggestions for me to write down for the upcoming chapters, whether that's fails or reactions. I'll start listing any contributors to the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fucking Number!

**Chapter 8:** The Fucking Numbers!

* * *

The screen flashes back to random clips.

"What's up with the game showing us this random stuff before the mission?" Yang asked.

"I guess it's a small brief before the action starts, to let us know what's happening next," Blake guessed.

**Interrogator:** We have the dossier that the defector gave you at MACV. We'd ID'd all of Dragovich's men, Kravchenko, Steiner, and Clarke. You know them.

"Out of the three of them, you only saw one," Ruby said.

**Interrogator:** Masterminds of Project Nova.

**Mason:** Nova 6. Reznov called it Nova 6. Dragovich…

**Interrogator:** What do you know about Doctor Clarke? We know that Clarke was the chemical engineer who helped formulated Nova 6. Malignant narcissist. Degenerate prodigy. Your handler Jason Hudon was sent to Kowloon to interrogate Clarke. Do you remember?

"Why do you keep asking? You already know everything," Weiss said.

**Mason:** Why keep asking? You already know everything.

"Man, the dialogue becomes predictable after some time," Weiss added.

**Interrogator:** No Mason. We don't know what the numbers mean.

"Then just ask us about the numbers instead of us having to go through this bullshit!" Blake exclaimed.

**Interrogator:** We don't know where they're broadcasted from.

"Hudson should know, he's the one who did the interrogation," Yang said.

**Mason:** Why don't you ask Hudson. Kowloon was his mission. He interrogated Clarke.

The flashes to show Hudson, and flashes again to begin the mission.

**Numbers**

**Transmission #23-119. Designate: Victor**

**Target: Dr. Daniel clarke located in Kowloon City, Hong Kong.**

**Extraction team: Hudson, Weaver and Station 3 operatives on the ground**

**1700 hours, February 9, 1968**

**Voice:** Don't you morons get it? If you think your government-sponsored brutalities intimidates me, you clearly don't know anything about Dragovich. I have nothing to gain by talking to you.

The game flashes to Kowloon, where Clarke is sitting in a chair and a crow is sitting on a window next to him,

"Of course, but you do get a lifetime prize of tortures!" Yang exclaimed.

"Is this going to be another torture mission?" Ruby asked.

"I hope not, I'm sick to death of that," Weiss said. The game tells Blake to break the window and Hudson breaks the window. THe crow sitting on the window flew away. Hudson grabbed a shard of glass and placed it in Clarke's mouth.

**Hudson:** Think about what you have to lose.

Weaver shook Clarke's head forcefully, having the glass into his throat.

"Damn, that sucks," Yang said. Blake punched Clarke three times.

**Weaver:** We can do this all day - We got plenty of windows…

"That's a waste of perfectly good windows," Weiss said sarcastically.

**Hudson:** Or- You can give us what we want, and we guarantee your safety...

Clarke coughs up blood and glass.

**Clarke:** I'm already a dead man… I've been hunted across every corner of the globe…

"Oh, we have a badass over here," Blake said sarcastically.

**Clarke:** And if you found me, so will they…

"Can these people ever be specific on who's doing whatever, instead of him, or they!" Ruby exclaimed.

**Clarke:** They know everything you know… They're probably on their way ow.

**Hudson:** Why?

**Clarke:** Dragovich doesn't like loose ends… I've never even dealt with him directly, only Steiner - The German…

**Hudson:** What was the nature of your business?

**Clarke:** I was hired to help stabilize certain "volatile compounds."

**Hudson:** What kind of compounds?!

"If you were listening, he said "volatile" compounds. What does volatile mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means threatening to break out into something really violent (Definition came from )," Blake said.

**Clarke:** Nova 6. A biochemical weapon.

Bullets fly through the window, but didn't hit anyone inside.

"Worse aim of all time," Yang said.

**Clarke:** You led them right to me!

**Weaver:**Get your head DOWN!

Weaver flipped the tabled and took cover behind it. Clarke ran and took cover behind a desk. Hudson took out two dual wielding pistols, and Ruby couldn't help but punch the wall.

"Really Ruby?" Yang asked.

"It looks so bad," Ruby muttered.

"Remember, this is in another world and another time so stop judging it!" Weiss exclaimed. Blake tried to aim down her sights, but pressing the left trigger only fired the left gun. Blake quickly figured out that there's no aiming down the sights while dual wielding. Blake fired blindly at the incoming enemy. Since the pistols are inaccurate, she grabbed the weapon on the dead weapon. It's called the Kiparis.

"Ew," Ruby commented.

"_She's getting so annoying when it comes to weapons,_" Blake thought in her head.

Blake aimed at the enemy and fired the entire mag at the enemy. Out of nowhere, green gas is bursting out of nowhere.

**Clarke:** Gunfire's ruptured the canisters!

**Weaver:** What's your escape route?!

"Are you sure you want to trust him? He's been hunted around the globe for a reason," Yang said.

**Clarke:** There's a hatch in the ceiling! This way!

Blake and the rest climbed up the hatch and escaped the room.

**Clarke:** Did you inhale the gas?!

**Hudson:** I don't think so.

**Clarke:** You're lucky. Direct exposure is always fatal.

"So from what I'm guessing is that Dragovich is going to use that gas all over America because of it's America and kill, how many lives?" Weiss asked.

"I think America has over 300 million right now," Ruby said.

"Wow, just why would you that?!" Yang asked.

"Because no matter what, if anyone is different from one another, there's always going to be fighting," Blake said.

**Weaver:** Spetsnaz inbound!

A Spetsnaz soldier tried to roll into the room, but Blake killed him as he rolled in. Blake turned right on a hallway corridor and a Spetsnaz soldier is leaning on the wall. The soldier shot Blake several times, but she killed him quickly. Blake was about to die so she quickly hid in the room near her and camped out until she's fine.

**Weaver:** Which way?

**Clarke:** Up the stairs! To the roof.

Blake peaked out of the room and carefully took out the enemy down the hallway. Blake moved through the hallway and was attacked by three enemy soldiers. She took out the two that were closests and the other enemy was behind a barred door. The enemy shot Blake with a shotgun, hurting her close to death. She took cover again and peaked out of it to kill the enemy. Once she fully healed, she moved up the stairs. On her way up, she switched out the dual wield pistols for the Spaz-12 shotgun.

Blake slowly walked up the stairs, preparing herself for any enemy ambush. She slowly approached the window and saw a shadow of someone when lightning flashed.

"There goes the stealthy approach for them," Weiss said. Blake quickly ran up to the window and blasted the enemy. She continued to go upstairs and into the roof. There several enemies were waiting for them. Blake jumped down and took out the two that were on the roof. Out of nowhere, a plane is roaring through the skies and flies over them.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked.

"Is that ours or…" Weiss wondered without finishing her sentence.

**Weaver:** Chyort! Snipers!

**Clarke:** We need to get to the opposite tower!

**Weaver:** How?!

**Clarke:** We jump!

**Hudson:** You've got to be kidding me!

"It's not the most ridiculous thing that ever happened so far, so why are you complaining?" Blake wondered.

"What's next, zombies? Aliens? Exo-armor?" Weiss asked. Snipers on another building were firing at Blake and the others and they jumped to the next building. It turned into another slow-motion event. Blake took out the enemy on top of the roof and in the building. Blake fell and landed on a pile of mattresses on the building's balcony.

"Wow, I'm glad that someone put out all these mattresses for no apparent reason so he can land safely," Ruby said sarcastically. Clarke tried to push the fridge that's in the room out of the way.

**Clarke:** Here, help me move this!

Weaver assisted in Clarke and moved the fridge out of the way. Behind the fridge was a room full of guns, and Yang couldn't help but feel excited.

"I really wished that I can play," Yang eagerly said.

"I don't with weapons like those, nope," Ruby said.

**Clarke:** Grab what you need - They'll be here before you know it.

**Hudson:** You are very well prepared for a dead man.

**Clarke:** Just because I accept the inevitability of my fate does not mean I'm in a hurry to embrace it!

**Weaver:** Whatever you say, English.

Blake switched out her Kiparis for a gun known as the G11.

"I still don't trust him, he's going to betray us when he gets the chance. We made him eat glass for crying out loud," Weiss said.

"Why would he when there's people who are willing to kill him, Hudson and Weaver just wanted information," Ruby said.

"Maybe at the end, they escaped and they're alone. Clarke could've shot them at their backs as they leave," Yang predicted. Clarke opened the door and Blake pushed through the enemy in the hallway, killing off everyone who stands in her way. At the end of the hallway, Blake approached an open room.

**Clarke:** Flashbang!

Out of nowhere, a flashbang was thrown into the room and Blake was blinded. She went prone and fired blindly at the people in front of her. She moved up into a room full of glass windows.

**Weaver:** They're breaching through the windows!

Blake killed the enemy that jumped through the window. They fight their way until they reached enemy Spetsnaz soldiers were rushing in. Blake ran towards cover and decided to use the G11 to kill the enemy. When Blake fired the weapon, Ruby couldn't help but cringe.

"Augh, the weapon…" Ruby moaned.

"What is it now?" Weiss wondering what's the problem.

"It fires weirdly!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ever heard of three-round burst weapons?" Yang asked. Ruby nods no. "It's when you pull a trigger and three rounds are fired at the same time."

"I never see a point in three-round burst weapons. Don't understand because automatic and semi are more effective," Blake commented as she climbed onto a balcony. She quickly threw a grenade outside into another room in her left. She quickly ran into the room and took out the last enemy in their. She continued to make her way through the roofs and cleared out the enemy on the roof below.

**Clarke:** Quickly- Downstairs!

Blake and the others ran downstairs and below there were even more enemies. Blake threw a flash into the room and make quick work of them.

**Clarke:** Down the pipe- Go!

Blake jumped onto a tall pipe and slid down on a floor of wires. Blake crouched and moved forward. On her gith were two enemy Spetsnaz soldiers.

**Weaver:** (Whispering) Two more assholes below.

"They're not assholes, they have families and feelings too," Weiss said sarcastically.

**Hudson:** No problem. I got it.

"Of course," Yang said unsurprised that Blake has to kill them even though Weaver can. Blake jumped down and knifed the two soldiers. Weaver and Clarke followed Blake as they continue their escape.

**Weaver:** Dragovich is going to a lot of trouble to shut you up… What are you not telling us?

**Clarke:** I told you about Nova 6…

**Weaver:** Where is there base? Nam? Loas? Cambodia?

"I predict somewhere in Cuba, since from what I heard is close to America and would be a great place to store it," Ruby guessed.

**Clarke:** His home turf, the Ural Mountains - Yamantau.

**Clarke:** That's where you find Steiner - in his final preparations for Nova 6.

Blake ran through the roof and slid down the roof towards lower grounds. Everything started to slow down.

"This game has an obsession with slow-motion, doesn't it?" Yang asked. Four enemy soldiers were scanning the area for Blake and the others. But she quickly eliminated them.

**Clarke:** Shit… They've sent in a clean up crew to steal what's left of my research.

"I thought they already have everything to know about Nova 6," Weiss said.

"Maybe some additional information would be nice before you unleash a biochemical weapon," Blake said.

**Clarke:** Well, no thank you, Dragovich… I can clean up my own mess! [laughs]

Clarke detonates the building with exploding, with the helicopter being caught in it. Clarke removes the cover and reveals the weapon stash.

"Do you just leave a bunch of weapons hidden within random people's home?" Yang questioned.

"That's dumb, what if the citizen discover an entire weapon cache behind the fridge, he would call the cops and have them confiscated," Blake said.

**Clarke:** This way!

Clarke opened the gate and the three moved on. More Russian soldiers rushed into the area. Blake fought her way down towards the lower. Blaek and Weaver continued to follow Clarke's route.

**Clarke:** Back outside -Balcony on your right!

Blake and the others jumped onto the balcony and walked inside a building.

"Where are the people that live here? Asleep?" Ruby wondered.

"Or evacuated, if I hear some random explosions and gunfire, I would lock my doors or run," Blake said. A random enemy walked in and started firing at Blake. It shattered the aquarium in the room and you could see the fish falling down on the floor.

"Avenge the fish!" Yang exclaimed. Blake fought her way outside and continued to follow whatever route Clarke laid out. They made their way to a random cache of weapons.

**Clarke:** Not far now! Weapons and ammunition - Grab what you need.

Blake switched the Spaz-12 for a weapon known as the HK12. She also switched out the regular G11 with the one with a powered scope.

**Weaver:** Spetsnaz inbound!

Russians started to attack Blake and her team. She aimed down her sights with the G11 and Ruby couldn't stand the reticle.

"I'm so sick of seeing Earth weapons right now," Ruby said. Blake shot each soldier one by one.

**Clarke:** Watch my back! I need to unlock this door. Cover me as I get this door open.

"Let's just blast it, I just saw a rocket launcher on that rack of weapons," Weiss said. Blake looked at the weapon rack and saw a weapon labeled Grim Reaper. She decided to use it and switch it out for the G11. It was a boxy looking weapon with a reticle.

"That's how you design rockets, lame," Ruby said.

"Really, can you be quiet about weapons for one second," Blake begged. Blake fired the Grim Reaper two times and switched to the HK12 and started killing off ever Russian that ever set foot here.

**Clarke:** Okay.. it's been awhile.

**Weaver:** You forgot your own combination?!

"Wow," Weiss said with a palm on her face.

"Just blast the door open!" Yang demanded.

**Clarke**: It's the damndest thing... 54... 23... what is it? 5... 11... 19... 45? Of course...Lucky 7!

"Okay, can we move on?" Blake asked. Blake and Weaver followed Clarke out.

**Clarke**: Come on! Just one more leap of faith!

Clarke jumped and Blake followed. Clarke slipped on his feet and started slipping.

"Fail," Ruby said.

**Clarke:** Ahhh! I'm slipping!

Weaver grabs Hudson and he also grabbed onto something.

**Weaver:** I got you!

Hudson grabbed Clarke before he fell.

**Clarke:** What about the numbers, Clarke!

"Now is not the time," Yang said.

"We have people on our tail and they're armed, we need to go to a safer place, like that interrogation room Mason is in," Weiss said.

**Clarke:** Oh yes… The numbers… They're the key to…

And just out of nowhere, Clarke was shot in the head.

"Of course the killed him off," Blake said unsurprised.

"They shot Clarke, but not us who know the information and is holding Clarke near his death," Ruby said.

"Russians are so terrible," Weiss said. [**AN:** Russians are not terrible people] Hudson lets go of Clarke and he slammed into the sign. The team couldn't help but chuckled. Clarke's body continued to fall down to the streets.

**Weaver:** Tug boat this is Red Eye…

"Oh _eye_ get it, he is called Red Eye because of what happened in the Russian rocket place," Yang said.

**Weaver:** Immediate distraction - street level. Tower four, South Side.

**Agent:** Roger Red Eye.. on the way. Been watching the fireworks down here…

"Some help would've been nice," Blake said.

**Agent:** Did you snatch the asset?

**Weaver:** Negative… he's dead. Red Eye out. Come on Hudson… I see way down.

Blake fought down to the streets, clearing each floor full of enemies Blake slid down a ramp and fell down. She saw a pistol and she picked it up.

"Where did our massive machine gun go?" Yang asked.

"The plot took it away," Weiss said. civilians ran away and Russian soldiers appeared on the scene.

"Clarke's dead, now leave," Ruby said.

Blake fought off the Russian soldiers and shew as getting closer to death. A white van crashed into the wall and cleared out the rest of the Russian soldiers.

"The only time a white van became friendly," Yang joked.

**Agent:** Where we headed?

**Hudson:** Clarke ID'd a Nazi scientists working for Dragovich. His name is Steiner. We're going to Russia. Mt. Yamantau.

The screen flashes white.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late chapter. I needed a week off to do random stuff I wanted. Anyways, leave a suggestion on what happens next, follow, favorite and review and if you need me, I'll return to tf2.**


	9. Recap 1: Chapters 1-8

**Recap: Chapter 1-10**

The screen stayed white for quite sometime. The team waited and waited for the next mission to come up. After minutes of waiting, Ruby finally figured out what's wrong.

"The game crashed," Ruby said.

"Crashed? That kind of stuff happens?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, games are programmed and sometimes they crash often."

"So I guess the only logical thing to do is turn to turn off the system and turn it on," Blake guessed.

"I guess, computers freeze and crash and we just simply press the power button," Yang said. Blake got up and held down the power button until it's red.

"It's getting kinda late, we should stop for the today," Ruby said. The team looked outside and saw the sun setting.

"We should stop," Weiss agreed. Yang and Blake nodded and Blake puts down the controller. The team decided to have some dinner and tonight's dinner is roasted chicken. Yang was the first one to get a piece. She ripped off a leg and bit a huge chunk of the skin. (**AN:** Skin is the best part of the chicken)

"Eat the meat too," Ruby said.

"Are you kidding me, the skin is the best part of the chicken," Yang said.

"We should do a recap!" Weiss exclaimed.

"From the beginning?" Blake asked.

"From the beginning," Weiss said.

"I find it weird how the whole game is being told through a flashback," Ruby said.

"I really don't see a point, it's much more simpler if we just followed the events as they happen without hearing the weird interlude before missions," Weiss said.

"Poor Mason though," Yang added.

"The interrogators are stupid, they just shock Mason and ask him questions when they already know the answers," Blake said.

"I really hope that it isn't a common practice in America," Weiss said.

"Speaking of America, it's weird that they pick their noses into another country's affairs," Ruby said.

"It's normal for a country to come in and defend a country to kill of it's invaders to make themselves look like heroes, but assassinating another country's leader just because they don't like how they treat their country is another thing." Blake said.

"The country seems very loyal to the the guy anyways, with that one girl pulling out a shotgun," Ruby said.

"She could've done it stealthy, but no just had to go toe-to-toe with trained and well armed soldiers," Weiss said.

"Eh, I would've done the same thing as her, I'm not quiet, I'm loud and proud," Yang said.

"There were others who were against the man as well, like the rebels," Ruby said.

"They got their asses kicked," Blake said.

"No lie, they got demolished in the airfield," Weiss said.

"At least we stayed and fight!" Yang exclaimed.

"And got caught and thrown in jail," Ruby added

"I liked that mission," Weiss said.

"Yep, I always liked when the supposive 'weak' manage to rise up and rebel against the ruthless rulers of whatever country they're in," Blake said.

"It's Russia," Ruby corrected.

"Reznov is my favorite character, he kept pushing and pushing, leading the charge for freedom" Weiss said.

"For a second, I thought they killed the Russians killed him," Blake said.

"Seeing how they treated the rebelling prisoners, I thought the same."

"The next mission was utterly boring," Ruby complained.

"I second that," Yang joined in.

"I think we all agree, we went through all that security just get orders to kill a man id pointless," Blake said.

"At least the next mission made up for it," Yang brought up.

"I find it fun, fighting our through the facility."

"I find it predictable that Dragovich lived," Weiss said, "Even though that was the point of the mission."

"Even if he did, he still has his second-in-command," Ruby remembered.

"I find it odd that they never brought him up after that mission," Yang said.

"What else?" Weiss wondered.

"The massacre of the enemy forces in the next mission," Blake said.

"Yeah, America really wiped their asses of the battlefield," Yang said, "In a glorious battle of bullets flying all over the field and explosions going off every five feet."

"It would be an even more epic battle if the weapons transformed," Ruby muttered.

"Ruby, if you talk about the weapons one more time, I'm going to throw you off the cliff in front of the school," Blake threatened.

"They don't look that bad, they are more effective than those standard swords that the White Fang carried," Yang said.

"But they look so bad!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss couldn't help but go on full rage.

"Ruby, this is another world that doesn't have dust! So they won't have the crazy technology we have! Also, don't forget they don't have Grimm, so making weapons effective to kill a fifty-foot long snake isn't going around in their mind!" Weiss exclaimed. Ruby scooted away from the angered Ice Princess.

"What she said," Yang said.

"Okay, I'll stop, if I see a bad weapon…" Ruby was interrupted by Blake.

"Don't bother to make a comment," Blake interrupted.

"Still, the weapons bring more destruction than the battles of the wars we had," Weiss said.

"We're looking at a planet where casualties of war go by the million," Ruby said.

"I find it odd to see Reznov," Yang said.

"I'm glad he's back,he's more badass than Woods and Bowman combined," Weiss said.

"True, I also find it weird how the other's don't even notice he's here," Blake said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby wondered.

"When we meet up with Woods and Bowman, they really never noticed him."

"Probably because they're busy fighting a war," Yang said.

"I wonder why Hudson is in another place when he's suppose to watch over Mason," Weiss said.

"Mason is in a marine unit, so he's doing marine stuff. Hudson is doing stuff for the agency and collecting additional information about Dragovich," Blake explained.

"I don't see a reason to trust in Clarke, seeing how he works with the enemy," Ruby said.

"It's the same enemy that stabbed him in the back and tried to chase him down," Weiss said.

"I find it pretty funny how Clarke died right when he was going to give us information," Blake smiled.

"Well, that's pretty much all that happened," Ruby said.

"Yep, I'm full. Been one helluva a day, going to bed," Yang sighed. She went off to bed.

"I'll clean up," Weiss volunteered. Weiss stayed throw away the bones and wash the dishes. Everyone quietly went to bed.

* * *

**Author'a Note:**

**Don't worry guys, I'm well. It wasn't even a serious surgery like a heart transplant. I just needed my wisdom teeth removed and that day I was busy spitting out a lot of blood and having a ice pack on my mouth. I also felt like I needed to rest, just sit back and relax. Anyways, hope this recap will have you entertained until the next chapter. In the meantime, smack a review to give me the good, the bad, and the ugly of this fanfic and also vote for Assassin's Creed 2 or Kingdom Hearts 2 for the next RWBY Let's Play.**


	10. My Current Status

**I'm guessing some of you, who are probably reading this through Call of RWBY or Grand Theft RWBY is wondering where the hell are the chapters. Well lately I've been unmotivated and lazy as hell because these things drag on and since there's almost no script online for the game's perspective levels, especially Grand Theft RWBY, it's going to take a long ass time to finish these chapters. I feel like these two fics are unsatisfying to finish, but I do enjoy writing down the character reactions to these games. It's just so so boring for me to sit and watch vids, read online scripts and the actual wikis to get facts right is somewhat overwhelming in my eyes, and I'm working on two of these so it's going to take double the time.**

**Once I started this project and finished two chapters, I felt nervous on how the long the rest of the series would take. And I'm getting an endless flood of recommendations. Doom. Battlefield. Skyrim and Fallout? I'm just one guy guys, I don't have all the time in the world to write these things down. Speaking of which, Call of RWBY is on hiatus until the Merryweather heist is finished and I'm writing down the flight school. And no, not the entire flight school activity cause I want to get this finished.**

**While I'm at it, I guess I must say that my pockets are empty when it comes to the writing material. I mean look at Call of RWBY, great game. Has somethings for the girls to react to such as how war goes within Earth's grounds and *BLOCKED FOR SPOILERS* But just regular gunfights is just boring to write through if none of the characters have nothing to say. And in Call of Duty: Black Ops, most of the characters are boring. I didn't care about Bowman, nor Woods. Hudson was just in the background until he became playable for a couple of missions, where he became slightly more significant. Same can be said about GTA V, there's some bland parts of levels that bore me. Hood Safari was almost a pain cause it was like a filler episode.**

**This is going to be a huge talk isn't it and none of you are gonna pay attention aren't ya? Just going to wait until the next chap? Well anyways...**

**I have other projects that isn't just these let's play, I want to expand. I have ideas and such in my mind, but I don't want to overwhelm myself with two lp's and a hlm, figure out what the initials, hint, it's a game, fanfiction. I also have friends who I want to talk to and play online games, watch some anime, beat games, and such. And school is being a drag as well. Chemistry ad Spanish are making me dig my grave, so I can sleep on it cause the dirt can be soft sometimes.**

**One more thing, the future!**

**I'm currently working on Grand Theft RWBY right now. Chapter will be up when ready, I can say fuck you deadlines. I plan on finishing the games I said I will do and in the future, maybe I'll do the games I want, not what you recommend. And guys, one final thing before I leave, please recommend a simple segment for the fanfiction. It's overwhelming work for me to think of four different character reactions for +12 hour games. Anyways, peace.**


	11. Chapter 9: A Blast From the Past

**Chapter 9:** Blast From the Past

**Alrighty, I finally got 200 million dollars in offshore, now I can finally go infamy… (Knock, knock) Wonder who's at the door in 3 in the morning. (Casino goes up and opens the door) Hello?**

**Blake:** **Next chapter.**

**Coming.**

**Blake: When are you posting it.**

**Whenever.**

**Blake: Well, since it's been months since you posted a new chapter relating to the story… (Blake attacks Casino and binds him on the chair in front of the computer) Type.**

**Fine**

Blake woke up first out of everyone, she brushed her teeth and headed to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Ruby and Yang woke up second and went to the dining hall. Weiss woke up last, crawling out of her bed and into the dining hall. Blake cooked some scrambled eggs for the team to eat up. Blake gave the team a good handful to eat.

"So when are you going to continue to continue playing?" Yang asked with her mouth full of eggs.

"Soon, it's just that I want to do something that isn't gaming related," Blake said.

"I want to go back and play some Grand Theft Auto V. I still haven't beaten the story."

"We'll get there, eventually."

After a few minutes of eating, Weiss proposed an idea. "So we're going to be stuck here for awhile, and this school has many activities for us to do, how about sparing to keep up our strength?" Weiss proposed.

"Not a bad idea," Blake commented.

"Great, Crescent Rose could use some stretching," Ruby said. The team did a few sparring matches before hitting the showers. "Ugh, I'm pooped."

"Same, I think I'll get back to playing Black Ops," Blake said, grabbing her towel to dry herself up. She left the shower and puts on her normal clothing

"We'll join you in the bit, I'm busy washing off the blood off Yang's back from that 200 feet dive!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It hurts so bad!" Yang complained. After awhile, the team returned to the room and turned on the PS3. Blake started to play Black Ops, going through the menu and continued where they left off,

**Project Nova**

The game cuts to Mason still sitting in the interrogation room. "Jeez, how long has Mason been in there for?" Weiss questioned.

"Is there going to be a point in the game that Mason isn't in the chair that isn't a flashback as well?" Blake asked.

"I bet they're saving it for the climax," Weiss predicted.

**Interrogator**: We know that Jason Hudson briefed you on the intel extracted from Dr. Clarke in Kowloon.

**Mason: **Hudson said that Clarke was insane...paranoid...fixated with numbers.

"He seemed very loud as well," Ruby said.

"And tactful as well, we could've escaped if it wasn't for that convenient sniper," Weiss said.

"I sorta bet that Mason would end up like Clarke, seeing how the outcome of his adventure leads him to a room belonging to a mental asylum," Blake said.

**Interrogator: **Clarke created Nova-6. A nerve toxin that can rupture a body in seconds.

A random flash of diseased body plagues Mason's visions. "I think all of of this interrogating is making Mason crazy," Yang said.

**Mason: **Dragovich's second in command, Kravchenko, tested it in Vietnam. On them, on us, on his own...he doesn't care.

"No, did they kill Woods and Bowman!?" Weiss questioned loudly.

"Why would we care? They are just there with no interesting characteristics and are just there to just be there," Blake said.

"I know, I was trying to be sarcastic."

A random flash of a couple of men, one looking like Dragovich in front of a medical bed next to Kravchenko and some old dude. The screen blackens and a brief is shown.

**Mason: **Vorkuta...Reznov told me at Vorkuta.

"Back in that shithole?" Yang asked.

"But it means more Reznov screen time!" Weiss exclaimed. Reznov is starting to become Weiss' favorite fictional character of all time.

**Interrogator: **What did he tell you?

**Reznov: **Mason...listen to me.

**Mason: **It was a long time ago...far away.

A clip of the clock going backward to 1945. "Ruby, any significance of that year?" Blake asked, hoping Ruby knows the answer since she practically knows a whole lot about Earth.

"It's around the time World War 2 is ending," Ruby replied.

"Oh great, we'll get to see how the most fucked up war in history ends," Blake rolled her eyes. She still can't believe that millions of lives were lost during World War 2, sure the four kingdoms destroyed each other countless times, but not in a scale where millions die. "Wait, does that mean we get to see the older technology?"

"Oh, God…" Ruby moaned.

**Reznov: **Dragovich. Steiner. Kravchenko. All must die.

**Mason: **...But he told me what they did...what kind of men they were...why they all must die

Reznov is seen at the last slide instead of Mason. "So wait, we're going to play as Reznov?" Weiss asked.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked.

"I mean, it is a flashback, and the last slide usually shows Mason, or Hudson, implying that we play as him for that level," Weiss explained. The game cuts to Reznov back in the days of Vorkuta.

**Reznov: **My father was a musician in Stalingrad. During the German occupation, the sound of his violin filled the air with magnificent music - Korsakov, Stasov - many of the great nationalist composers.

"We're yet to hear any music from Earth," Blake said.

"Um, what about that one song from the radio?" Yang asked.

"Music Sounds Better with You?" Ruby remembered, "Yeah, there's actually more from this artist. We can try to listen to it at a later."

**Reznov: **To my countrymen, it was a symbol of hope. To the Germans, it was a symbol of defiance. Even now, his music still haunts me.

"I thought it was a symbol of hope," Yang thought.

**Reznov:** The Nazis slit his throat while he slept. Collaborating with any Nazi is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of Mother Russia.

"As if selling out to an enemy isn't backstabby enough," Ruby said.

**Reznov:** Dragovich and Kravchenko were not troubled by such matters. They looked only to advance towards their own interests and agendas…

Snow fills the screen as it transitions back to the past. It shows Reznov in his younger days as he is on top of a snowy hill along with a few men. There are boats in the background with steam pumping out of the chimney.

**Transmission # 23-8-15. Designate: X-RAY**

**The Soviets launched Operation Olympus at the end of the war.**

**3rd Shock Army Special Operations sent to Arctic Circle**

**Viktor Reznov detached to unit 45—last known alias after action: "The Wolf"**

**1200 hours October 29, 1945**

**Nevski: **Everything is loaded they are waiting.

**Petrenko: **Viktor...it is time.

**Reznov: **Yes, Dimitri...time to hunt down the last remnants of the Fascist Reich.

"Who are the Fascist Reich again?" Yang asked.

"Basically one of the factions that started the war," Ruby reminded.

"I guess they made a desperate escape to the middle of nowhere," Weiss said.

"Many factions of war do that if the enemy is knocking on their doorsteps," Blake said.

**Petrenko: (Looks at Nevski) **Nevski, grab the gear, we are moving out.

The three moved down from the hill and the team caught a glimpse of Reznov's weapon. Before Ruby moved her mouth, hell, before she even opened it, everyone pointed their weapons on poor little red hood.

"Don't mention a thing," Blake said coldly.

"We have enough of your shit!" Yang exclaimed.

"Sis…" Ruby whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just whenever you criticize a weapon, it annoys us to hell."

"Okay, I'll stop," Ruby said.

"Only say positive things!" Weiss cheered up.

"Alright!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. It isn't going to be easy for Ruby at all, she already fekt a chill down her spine.

**Reznov (Voiceover): **The men and I had fought through the most bitter of winters on the Eastern Front, but we were no strangers to the cold.

"Ice Princess over there isn't a stranger to the cold, hell she is the cold," Yang said as her face meet Weiss' pillow.

**Reznov (Voiceover): **Even now, the blood in my veins chills when I think back to the events of that day... Far, far from home..

Blake and the other soldiers caught up to the rest of the army in the bottom of the hill, all loaded up and ready to go.

**Kravchenko: **Ahh...the hero of Berlin graces us with his presence! Have you not tired of battle, Reznov?

"Seems that Reznov had a decent military reputation," Blake said.

"Why wouldn't he? He's basically dedicated and loyal to what he fights for," Yang said.

**Reznov: **As long as Mother Russia has enemies, I will answer her call.

"What an admirable soldier," Weiss said.

**Dragovich: **Put aside your petty rivalry, Kravchenko.

"They had a rivalry?" Yang asked.

"It looked like a casual speech to me," Weiss said.

**Dragovich:** Captain Reznov will do as he is told.

"Of course we will, we always do the hard work, hell, we practically do everything," Blake said.

**Dragovich (To all men):** We are here for one German and one German only. Doctor Friedrich Steiner. This man has offered his cooperation to our cause.

"I'm not sure why using a defective soldier is a bad thing. If he's willing to cooperate, then it's all good," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit skeptical. What if this is a ruse to lure us into a trap," Weiss said.

**Dragovich (Continuing his speech): **He is not to be harmed. Disobey this order, and you will be SHOT.

Reznov boarded the truck and the truck drove towards the battlefield. Petrenko looks at Reznov and starts a conversation

**Petrenko: **What happened in Stalingrad? Between you and Dragovich?

**Reznov: **When the German occupation began, he and his lapdog, Kravchenko, left my men and I hopelessly outnumbered. Promises for reinforcements were made... made, but not kept. Dragovich and Kravchenko are opportunists... manipulators. They are not to be trusted, Dimitri.

"Now that we see them like twenty years in the future, they're dicks Dimitri, trust us," Weiss said. The game cuts back to the Vorkuta.

**Reznov: **Dimitri Petrenko was one of the bravest men I had ever known...He fought by my side from the Siege of Stalingrad to the fall of Berlin.

"There must be a game that depicts these events. It would be very interesting," Blake noted.

**Reznov: **The wounds he sustained ensuring our victory should have earned him a hero's welcome to Russia... But Stalin had little need for heroes…

"Then I guess this Stalin guy must be a shit leader if he doesn't recognize an act of heroism," Yang said. The game cuts back to the Arctic Circle, where the Russians are beginning their attack

**Dragovich: **The German must not be harmed...We need Steiner alive...now move, all of you!.

The Russians charge into the German camp and a few Russians manned the mortars.

**Petrenko: **Let's go. It is great to fight by your side once more.

**Reznov: **Yes, my friend. One final victory.

"Something bad might happen, I know it," Blake predicted.

"Well yeah, this is the moment where Dragovich started betraying the country, but the question is how they betrayed them," Weiss said.

**Reznov:** Search every corner of this camp...only Steiner is to be spared. URA!

Blake ran through the field outside the camp, killing off the German soldiers. One soldier was fighting against a German in a small fist fight.

"Don't pull out your fists during a gun battle," Ruby said. Yang coughed, giving Ruby a burning glare. Blake killed two Germans outside a building and shot the one inside. She crouched and silently moved through the building and a single German soldier ran past her, without noticing her. She got outside and continued the fight.

They walked by a building which exploded into bits as a mortar lands in it. Some German soldiers ran outside, burning alive and Blake ended their pain Blake walked into a garage with a single truck in it. There was also a single German soldier putting his gun down and raising his hands.

**Russian Soldier: **They are trying to surrender!

**Reznov:** They have tried before. Do not let them.

"So does that mean kill them?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much," Weiss said.

"I can't, unless this gives me a game over," Blake said, trying not to kill the German soldier. But another Russian soldier walked in and killed him for her.

"Savage," Yang commented. Blake switched her weapon and it was called the Mosin-Nagant. It was a basic brown rifle that seemed to be bolt-action. Ruby tried to restrain herself from mentioning about the "boring" Earth weapons. Blake tried it on several enemies, who are grouped together, but decided to switch back to her PPSH, which arrived more rounds and such. Blake takes cover as swarms of bullets from the remaining Nazi forces continued to fight to their last breath.

**Petrenko: **Check the launch control building!

**Reznov:** Push my friends, clear the next area.

**Petrenko:** Stay with me.

Blake got out of cover and continued her fight into a building, She chucked a grenade inside and sprayed her bullets at the Nazis inside that didn't die from the lone grenade.

**Reznov: **Be careful. There may be more of them.

"Don't worries, we'll put an end to their reign!" Weiss exclaimed_. _Blake continued her fight upstairs, shooting down the Nazis and taking cover as always. They walked into a room with only enemy soldiers with fight still in them.

**Petrenko: **He is not here…

"I'm starting to feel like this is all a set-up," Ruby said.

"Don't turn into a Weiss now, ya' hear?" Yang said, tired of the "everything goes South attitude from the Ice Princess.

**Reznov: **He must be closer to the ship. Spread out - search every building.

Seeing the building empty, Blake leaves it. An explosion opens another path with even more enemies ready to fight.

**Petrenko: **Use your smoke to mark targets for mortar strikes. Reznov, if you have any more smoke grenades, use them now!

Blake takes out a smoke grenade and throws it far at the enemy.

**Russian Soldier: **Firing mortars.

The mortar squad rains mortars at the group of enemies defending themselves from the Russian onslaught, but it missed because it was a teeny bit close from Blake. She figures that she needs to get closer. She ran up a bit. but an unexpecting Nazi soldier threw a grenade at a distracter Blake and blew up along with a red barrel, killing her.

"Alright, red barrel kills you, avoid them at all costs," Ruby said after the warning said red barrels can explode and kill you. Blake shot the red barrel and the Nazi hiding in a building and moves up from cover and throws the smoke grenade. A hellfire of mortars destroy the Nazi forces in the building.

"The way they mark their targets is much easier than how Americans do it," Weiss said.

"Who knew that physically marking a target is much easier than spouting hard to memorize code words?" Ruby questioned. The mortars destroyed the bridge that the Nazis were using to their advantage

**Reznov:** Find Steiner!

Blake continued to kill the enemies that stand in between her and Steiner. She killed two German soldiers in a nearby flight of stairs and walked up said stairs. Inside the building was a lone German soldier holding his ground, Blake killed him instantly. Blake threw the smoke grenade again on a group of German soldiers defending a hangar. She continued to fight her way inside next building.

**Reznov:** This way Dimitri.

Blake walked into a building and saw four German soldiers surrendering. All four of them happen to be killed by friendly forces.

"You're just proving yourselves that you're not better than your enemy," Ruby said.

"I bet they would beg for death if the Russians captured them, seeing how much trouble they stirred around the world," Weiss said. Petrenko is covering a left side of the door and Blake approached him

**Petrenko: **We must be getting close to Steiner.

**Reznov: **He will be where all cowards reside - as far away from the battlefield as possible.

Petrenko kicks down the door and the Russians continued their advancements.

**Petrenko: **After this mission, do you think we will go home?

**Reznov: **I hope so, Dimitri... I hope so.

"Oh, we all know what happens in the end," Blake said. Blake and the other Russians continued to fight off the Germans.

**Reznov: **Die! You fascist rats!

Blake continued to fight through the remains of the camp. A few enemies fight off in a platform above her. After taking a few shots to the point of near death, Blake took cover and reloaded the PPSH. She got out of cover and threw a single smoke grenade on the platform above, singling the Russians to rain fire upon them. The mortars destroyed most of those who stayed up. She quickly swept through the enemies below the platform and continued the battle in the building.

**Reznov: **Ready?

Blake stopped and regained some of her health that she lost in the fight and reloaded her weapon.

**Reznov: **This way - up the stairs!

Blake continued upstairs and finished off the last of the Germans who still had some fight in them after all that's been going on around camp. Blake walked up to the platform and killed the last German.

"Your forces fought a food fight," Yang complimented the enemy, feeling guilty for the Germans after seeing how the Russians just murdered unarmed soldiers without trial. There was a lone door on the other side of the platform.

"Must be it," Ruby said.

"Think there's still more?" Yang asked.

"Probably not," Weiss said.

"We did just slaughtered our way through the camp," Blake said. She approached the door and a German soldier opened i. She shot him, thinking he died from her shots, but in reality, he was shot by Steinert. "Must be more!" Blake exclaimed as she fired the only other person in the room. She got a game over screen telling her not to shoot Steiner.

"You had one job!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Can you stop team killing?" Weiss wondered.

"Technically he's not," Yang said. Blake sighed and once the door open, it was revealed that the soldier was shot by someone else. Blake facepalmed at herself and walked in. Reznov approaches Steiner.

**Reznov: **Friedrich Steiner.

**Steiner: **Do not point that weapon at me, Russian DOG!

"Do you want our fucking cooperation?" Yang asked, "If so, stop being so goddamn hostile."

Steiner takes a smoke on his cigarette.

**Steiner:** You will take me to Dragovich.

**Reznov (Voiceover): **As I looked into the German's eyes, I saw all the evil of the Fascist Reich still burning strong.

"Probably because he still believes in those ideals and did this whole deal to avoid a death penalty," Blake said.

"Got to do what you got to do to survive," Yang commented. The game transitions back to Vorkuta.

**Reznov: **At that moment, every fiber in my being yearned to put an end to his wretched life. But I was a soldier then. I still believed in orders.

"One of the many drawbacks of being a loyal soldier, you're often blinded by your own ideals that any other is just child's imagination," Blake said: The game cuts back to the Arctic Circle, where Reznov and his crew were outside of a broken down ship

**Dragovich: **Reznov... Bring your men.

Blake followed Dragovich.

**Petrenko: **What is here that is so important?

**Reznov: **General Dragovich wishes to make a name for himself. He believes this outpost houses something of great value to the Motherland.

**Petrenko: **Dragovich and Steiner are talking like old friends. I do not like this Reznov.

"Neither do we, they probably had this deal for a very long time," Weiss said.

**Reznov: **Nor I Dimitri, be on your guard.

**Steiner: **We must hurry!... There are Germans who would sooner see it destroyed than captured.

**Dragovich: **You assured me there would be no problems.

**Steiner: **I cannot control the actions of the SS, General Dragovich. They are sworn to defend the Reich till their last breath.

**Dragovich: **Noble... but futile. Kravchenko, finish up here. Reznov, you and your men will lead the way.

Blake looked to her left which left a disgusting taste in her mouth. Krachenko is executing the pleading German soldiers with a pistol. He executes every single one with no hesitation.

"Man, Weave got lucky," Ruby commented.

"Waste of life," Weiss scoffed. Krachenko used up all his bullets for the execution. He resorts to his knife and slits the last guy's throat.

"Fuck these people," Yang said. They handed Steiner a rifle.

"It isn't really wise to give a enemy a weapon, even if they're cooperating with you," Weiss said.

**Reznov: **Yes Sir. Petrenko, Viharev, Nevski, Belov... we are moving out!

Blake followed the others into the ship. Once inside, Reznov took out a pistol and a flashlight.

**Dragovich: **Steiner, tell me more about your association with the Giftiger Sturm project.

**Steiner: **In '43, the Führer realized the Allies could not be held back much longer. We began to look for more "unconventional" solutions.

"Do German scientists have any boundaries, or any lines not to cross? That chemical weapon can do bad damage, not only to your enemy, but the world," Blake said.

"And can leave a really catastrophic effect on the planet," Yang added.

**Steiner: **Throughout the war, my own research was focused on chemical weapons. It was meticulous and frustrating work.

"you must've enjoyed it, you sick bastard," Ruby said.

**Steiner:** However, what we finally developed was a weapon more effective than we ever dared to imagine... the weapon now housed within this vessel.

**Dragovich: **Nova-6.

"This better not be a trap…" Weiss said wearily.

"For once I agree, I could imagine Germans hiding in the corridors, waiting for the prey to be snatched up and killed savagely," Ruby said.

Reznov turned open a valve and walked into a massive room with rockets. Blake continued to advance.

**Dragovich:** However effective your Nova-6 chemical may be, you still had to find a way to unleash it...

**Steiner: **Long range V2 rockets...to be launched from this outpost. The targets were command and control centers. Washington D.C. was our first target, then Moscow...

**Dragovich: **Hmmm... Ambitious and commendable, Herr Steiner.

**Steiner: **But we were too late. The British were upon us, and their bombers crippled this ship. Locked in the ice... we tried to salvage what we could, but it was too late.

"Who were the British?" Weiss asked.

"A major ally in World War 2," Ruby said, "Did you know that they were the ones who ruled over America before it was a colony?"

"They did?" Yang asked.

"And they did fought two wars for their independance."

"The more you know!" Weiss exclaimed.

**Steiner: **Germany had surrendered and the Russian flag flew over Berlin. The SS had orders to destroy this ship if we were attacked.

**Kravchenko: **Clearly, they failed... the explosives were never activated.

"Maybe because you really scared the Germans, like to the point where they can't pull out their guns," Yang said. Blake reached the other side of the room.

**Steiner: **This is it...

**Dragovich: **Reznov, open the door.

"Do everything the simulation," Weiss joked as Blake opened the door.

**Reznov (Voiceover): **We had found what we were looking for... Nova-6. The German weapon of mass destruction now belonged to Mother Russia. Or so it seemed. Our victory was to be short-lived. Dragovich wanted to see the effects of the poison first hand.

"Great, throw Steiner in," Ruby said, knowing that Steiner survives because he is listed on one of those people to kill for Reznov.

**Reznov (Voiceover): **It was also an opportunity to remove a thorn in his side. I had long known of their distrust. What kind of men they were. It was a betrayal I should have foreseen.

The game shows Reznov being thrown into a chamber, being locked inside.

**Reznov (Voiceover): **Dimitri Petrenko was a hero... He deserved a hero's death. Instead of giving his life for the Motherland, he died for nothing... like an animal. (Gas is seen covering the room and Dimitri and the other started to cough and banged on Reznov's window.) He should have died in Berlin. As I watched my closest friend die, it became clear we were not the only ones seeking the weapon.

Dimitri is seen banging on the window with vomit on the window as he goes down with red in his eyes.

"They had prisoners of war they could've use! I know that it's still fucked up to the gas on them, but it's even more fucked up when you use it on your own men!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I can't wait to kill Dragovich," Weiss said.

**Reznov (Voiceover):** The Western Allies circled like vultures...

"They are good guys, right?" Yang asked.

"Yes, they are," Ruby said.

**Reznov (Voiceover)** Of course, Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner scattered like rats - leaving me to contend with the British.

"Don't worries, they're allies. They won't attack, right?" Yang asked.

"Maybe they free Reznov and he works for the British forces before being captured by Russia and sent to Vorkuta," Weiss said, seeing Reznov is working against his country in the present day.

**Russian Soldier: **British commandos assaulting our positions!

A rocket launcher hits the door to Reznov's room, blowing it open. "Thanks best buddies!" Blake exclaimed as she grabbed a gun and fought the Russians

**Reznov: **Go! - Fight our way out!

British soldiers walked into the command center and once the room of Russians were cleared out, they fired at Reznov.

"We're on your side now!" Ruby cried out.

"I guess the uniforms confuse the hell out of them," Blake said.

"I guess there's only one way out of this," Yang said, Blake nods as she fights.

**Reznov: **I will arm the explosives. We will plunge this vessel into the depths of Hell! We cannot let either side possess this terrible weapon.

"Agree," Blake said as she runs into the rocket room and continued to fight against both forces. Reznov arms the explosives and the timer counts down,

**Reznov: **Move! We have to get off the ship now!

**Nevski: **The door sealed! Shoot the support beams. We can bring down those gantries!

Blake shoot the support beams and it makes a path for them to escape.

**Reznov: **Yes! Go, my friends! GO!

**Nevski: **We have to get off the ship!

**Reznov: **Keep moving! This is not our War!

**Nevski: **Then who do we fight?!

**Reznov: **EVERYONE!

"That's something I can fight for," Yang said.

**Reznov **We stand alone! Hurry - we have only two minutes left!

**Nevski: **We've got to get down to the deck!

Blake fights to the upper decks,, looking for a way to escape. She finds a rope and rappels down. Nevski follows her. The ship explodes and the impact causes Reznov to fall down. They look at Nevski, who continues running away

"Hey, buddy! You're only other friend is still here!" Ruby exclaimed, but he kept running.

"Hope he dies from the cold," Weiss said.

**Reznov (Voiceover): **I had destroyed the Nova-6 shipment and prevented it from falling into the hands of the British. But I was a fool to think that the threat was over. It was only after I was captured and sent to Vorkuta that I learned of Dragovich's true intentions.

"I bet there were trials defending you," Blake said.

**Reznov **He will die before he gives up on Nova-6.

The game transitions back to Reznov.

**Reznov: **Mason, listen to me...we are running out of time, my friend..

"Seeing how there was a gap between the mission with the rocket and the first Vietnam level, you have plenty," Weiss said.

**Reznov: **Can you trust your leaders to destroy it, or do you think they will use it?

"The U.S. government already have massive weapons, that's the point of the Cold War," Ruby said.

**Reznov: **The flag may be different but the methods are the same. They will use you, as they used me...You must decide...decide what you think is worth fighting for...Dragovich...Kravchenko...Steiner...These 'MEN' must die.

"After seeing what they did, they do," Blake said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**YES! I"M BACK! Well, I've been back if you read the Grand Theft RWBY V story. Also, to not confuse anyone, this does take place between the Merryweather Heist and whatever next mission I plan on writing about. Also, my top priority is shifted to Call of RWBY Blake Ops. Seeing how I'm halfway one with this, I plan on finishing this by early 2016 or earlier. There is a small mini-series I plan on which is based on RWBY playing a short indie title. Shouldn't be that hard guys. Look out for the first chapter later. This whole series is planned to be done during Thanksgiving and you might get a dose of Call of RWBY Blake Ops. I might continue working on Grand Theft RWBY on a slower process until I finish this series. I know this is a lot, but, hey. I'm back and I'm black. No wait, still Asian. Also, don't recommend me Black Ops 3. I no have next-gen or proper computer specs. Okay, bye.**


	12. RWBline Vale is online

**Well, the RWBYline mini-series is now online. First chapter will be planned to be posted on Sunday if I find the time. Also, the mini-series will fill in the spots for Grand Theft RWBY V and Call of RWBY: Blake Ops while I'm in vacation somewhere else.**


	13. Chapter 10: Hunting Kravchenko

**Chapter 10:** Gorilla Warfare

The team was interested in hearing about Reznov's past, him being a very effective soldier in combat and one loyal to their cause. But to be stabbed in the back just to be used as guinea pigs is what pissed off the team and wanting bloodlust over the death of Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner. All those men must die. The game displays random clips of what's going to happen.

**Interrogator:** Hudson's mission in Kowloon was accomplished. He had discovered Dragovich's end game. Nova 6. A nerve toxin so deadly that it exposed you'd be dead before you hit the floor.

"Actually, it seemed that it was slow and painful, seeing how the Russian soldiers were gasping for air," Weiss said.

**Mason:** Dragovich's weapon.

**Interrogator:** Go back to Vietnam, Mason.

"We would," Yang said, "If we weren't strapped to the seat!" she yelled out.

**Interrogator:** Was Viktor Reznov still with you after you escaped the MACV compound?

**Mason:** Ahh… Reznov was still with me the whole time?

**Interrogator:** Are you sure?

"I think Reznov might be a traitor," Ruby said out loud. Weiss turned to her team leader.

"Why would he do that after what happened in the Arctic?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, brainwashed him when he was recapture," Blake said.

**Mason:** North. We went North. The Viet Cong. We were shot down. And Reznov even survived that!

"I'm starting to think Reznov could be a traitor too," Yang said regrettably.

"There's no way he could betray us…" Weiss is starting to feel the same way as well, even though she doesn't.

**Mason:** Dragovich's lapdog was there. He knew we were comin'.

"Of course, weren't the Americans still fighting that war for the South?" Blake wondered. The game flashes white and instantly shit was going down.

**Victor Charlie**

**US Pilot:** This is Hotel-Nine-One! We are down in Sector Bravo Tango-Seven Niner! Mayday! Mayday!

A sound of a helicopter crashing echoed in the jungle.

Mason opened his eyes, recovering from the crash. He can still here, and he heard the other pilot calling out someone else. The also heard distance shouting of the Vietnamese.

"Welp, we're fucked," Yang said.

"Knowing what would happen, I'm predicting only Mason survives," Weiss said.

**US Pilot:** Davis, you still with me! Come on, Davis! Talk to me!

"Sorry to inform you, Davis might be dead," Blake said.

**Mason:** Frank, are you okay?

Woods is seen recovering from the crash, the pilot is complaining about a leg injury and Woods points to him, getting Mason's attention.

**US Pilot:** Shit,, my leg, I'm bleeding. I need some help over here.

Mason checks the body of Davis.

**Mason:** He's dead.

**US Pilot:** Shit, they're comin'!

The pilot took a bullet in the chest and the Vietnamese soldiers bombarded the heli with bullets, hitting Mason, but not killing him. Mason grabs a pistol and Blake shoots down the Vietnamese soldiers.

"If you had a second to aim, you could've killed us," Weiss scolded the lazy enemy.

**Woods:** We gotta get out of here. This thing's about to…

"Blow up?" Ruby wondered. Little did she know, the heli sunk.

**Woods:** We're going under Mason!

Mason swam to the door which was jammed and Blake pressed the corresponding button to open the door. Reznov from outside opened the door and Mason swam out. The Vietnamese were shooting at something, probably the heli. Blake took the opportunity to swim under and ambushed a Vietnamese soldier, who took all the bullets for Mason and Blake used his gun to kill the enemies. A single slow-mo shot showed an enemy getting his head blown into red blood, making Yang want to play.

"Can I have a turn?" Yang wondered.

"No, you practically had a whole day's worth of playing," Blake said.

"You had two!"

"Technically, it hasn't been a full 24 since she was playing. And you practically played GTA V for the longest period of time," Weiss said. Yang groaned. After killing the last Vietnamese soldier, Mason threw the body off the boat.

**Mason:** Stay sharp Mason, they're out there. This is Lima 9 X-Ray…

**Reznov:** Left flank, Mason! On the ridge!

Blake and Woods swam to a covering point and finished eliminating the enemy.

**Reznov:** Sergeant Woods is very capable… You have chosen your men well, Mason…

"No, I think Woods is the one calling the shots here. We just have second say when we disagree or if something changes the plan," Weiss said.

**Reznov:** I will move to high grounds to look for Kravchenko's compound.

**Mason:** Understood. Stay close, Viktor.

"Man, I hope this is not him trying to rendezvous with Kravchenko to backstab us," Ruby said.

**Bowman (radio):** Lima niner X-ray, this is Whiskey.

"Wonder if there's Wine, Beer, or Vodka," Yang wondered.

**Bowman:** You out there?

**Woods:** Yeah, Whiskey, go.

**Bowman:** Woods!

"Correction, it's Lima Niner X-ray," Ruby corrected.

**Bowman:** Thought we'd lost you in that chopper. What's the new plan?

**Woods:** You clear the Southeast perimeter and meet us at the rally point

**Bowman:** Roger. Whiskey on the way, over. Glad you're still in the game, Woods.

"It sounds like if Woods was about to retire, come on. He's not that old compared to Reznov," Blake said. She ran down the river stream along with Woods.

**Woods:** The rally point is just up ahead. Bowman should be waitin' for us. Nose noise - knife only.

"Don't suppressors already exist in Earth?" Weiss wondered.

"I guess they don't want to risk gunfire detecting enemies. Besides, suppressors only makes the gunshot even quieter, not completely silent. You'll still here the gunpowder exploding on the gun if you listen closely," Ruby said. Mason puts away the gun he had and walked into a deeper end of the lake. She follows Woods through the lake, eventually sneaking up on a boat.

**Reznov (voice):** Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner.

"Yeah, they must die. They must die," Yang said. Blake ambushed a soldier and pulls him in the lake, slitting his throat savagely until blood spurs out of it. Blake follows Woods on a small wooden platform with an enemy still standing

**Woods:** (Whistles) Hey, Charlie.

"The enemy is still there," Ruby said. Then a SOG soldier and Bowman ambushed the enemies on the building and dumping their bodies in the water.

"Oh, they did it intentionally to distract them," Weiss said.

**Bowman:** Never gets old.

**Woods:** Mason, fill us in.

**Mason:** Somewhere near this village is a military outpost under the command of General Kravchenko.

"So that means we sneak in the base undetected without causing too much trouble, right?" Blake asked.

**Bowman:** Been losin' our FAC to Triple A.

**Woods:** Probably a ZPU. We disarm it then we'll bring in the Hornets.

The team were puzzled on what the Hornets could be. From the sound of it, it coulda heli since a hornet is a flying insect.

**Woods:** Whiskey team, you cover the bridge and the East river. Mason, with me on the West perimeter. Rendezvous point, the village in 5 minutes. You got it?

**Bowman:** Whiskey team - on me. Later boys.

The two teams split up and Blake jumped down to the lake, Blake saw a glowing square looking thing in the distance and swam up to it. It gave her the option to plan some explosive and she placed C4 on the structure.

"Hopefully this isn't a village we're bombing," Ruby said. Woods and Blake climbed up a ledge and slowly walked on a pathway.

**Bowman:** Cleared the East bank, moving to the bridge.

**US marine:** Sierra is at the North perimeter.

Blake and Woods hugged on the wall and some talking was heard in the behind the wall. They snuck in through the window and saw two Vietnamese soldiers sleeping.

"Why the hell are they sleeping? A helicopter just crashed not too far and gunfire echoed across. You should be awake so assholes like us don't kill you!" Blake exclaimed. Woods point at the soldier to the left, implying that they need to kill him.

"Welp, at least he's dying in his sleep, at peace with his mind," Weiss said.

"Wimp, die in the field of battle!" Yang yelled at the poor soldier who just got stabbed in the neck by Blake. Mason puts his hand over his mouth and he is heard muffling in pain.

"Nevermind, his mind was in total shock."

Blake and Woods walked through the building and there was a soldier sitting on a crate. Blake sneaked up on him and with a single slash on the arm, he dies.

"I don't that's how you kill people with knives," Ruby said.

"You don't, you just basically give them a scar the arm," Blake said.

**Woods:** X-ray is clearing the West flank. ETA 3 minutes. We gotta split up. I'll take the high ground. You cross the river, find a place for the Semtex.

**Mason:** Roger.

Blake jumped down into the river and planted explosives right below the village. "Welp, there goes the stealth option," Ruby said.

"Man, it must sucks to be the guy who lives right above," Yang said. Blake swam across the river and heard people getting killed above. A body falls down as blood pours out of it.

"Damn, Woods does quick and easy work," Weiss said. Blake climbed up into a building where she meet up with Woods.

**Mason:** Explosives are primed and ready.

**US marine:** Sierra in position.

**Bowman:** Whiskey ready.

**Woods:** Roger, X-ray inbound.

Woods and Blake left the building and sneaked in further into the village.

**Woods:** You got that detonator?

**Mason:** Right here.

Blake takes out a detonator and meet up with Bowman before she pressed the trigger. All three of them hid right behind the tree.

**Bowman:** Put in a little present in the fuel reserve up ahead.

**Woods:** Alright… Mason, let's see what this Semtex can do.

Blake detonated the Semtex which blew up the building to the right. Mason pulled out a gun called the Commando. Ruby wanted to say something, but the echoes of an angry Weiss, Yang and Blake were running through her head.

**Woods:** GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! Weapons free.

**Woods:** Keep your eyes open for that ZPU!

Blake and the marines fought against the Vietnamese soldiers and decided to move up. She ran at the building to the left for some cover and took some shots from the soldiers. She dived right into cover and let the health regen a bit.

"Yeah, regening health is a bit unrealistic," Weiss said.

"For average people, do these soldiers have auro or semblance in them?" Yang said.

"If so, then maybe Earth might not be so different then Remnant," Blake said. She decided to switch the gun that was titled WA2000, which was a sniper rifle with some wooden details on it.

"Actually that sniper looks decent," Ruby said and everyone immediately turned to her.

"Did you just-"

"Compliment a gun from Earth?" Weiss finished for Yang.

"Yeah, it looks okay. Definitely not as awesome as Crescent Rose, but still looks like it's effective in popping heads," Ruby said. Everyone decided to just go back on focusing on the game. Blake peeked out and sniped off the soldiers, one by one. From the soldiers to the roof and those behind the crates. She spotted an enemy steadily aimed her scope at him. Just as she pulled the trigger, a soldier ran into her bullet and died.

**Bowman:** Check your weapon!

"There goes team-killing Blake, again," Yang said.

"Do any sense of honor?" Ruby asked.

"It was an accident, you saw who was under by scope!" Blake defended herself.

"Yeah, a friendly!" Weiss exclaimed. Blake sighed and she thought maybe this is a big joke, hopefully.

**Woods:** Spider hole dead ahead!

"Ew, burn the spiders with fire!" Ruby exclaimed, always hated those creepy crawlers. Blake switched back to the commando and gunned

**Woods:** Get a 'nade in that spider hole!

Blake found the spider hole and chucked a grenade down the spider hole. It blew up and covered it with rubble.

**Bowman:** One zero, one zero, this is Whiskey. We've got a ZPU on the river.

Blake and the marines fought to the riverside of the village where they see a massive gun shooting at the air, probably preventing helis from landing.

**Bowman:** We need more firepower. Johnson! Bring the 202 flash, hit that SPU on the river.

**Woods:** That's the gun! Mason, go take it out. Once their air defense is down. We can bring in the Hornets.

Blake sees Johnson not too far away holding a rocket launcher. He gets shot and died, leaving Blake to do destroy the ZPU.

**Bowman:** Dammit it! Mason - get the 202! I'm pinned down.

Blake switched to the sniper rifle and switched it out for the rocket launcher labeled as the Grim Reaper. She fired a rocket destroying a building on the docks and one more to destroy the ZPU.

**Mason:** Got it!

**Bowman:** One zero. Nest is empty. Objective is cleared.

**US pilot:** Lima niner X-ray this is Hornets are inbound.

**Another US pilot:** Keep you shit tight, we're going in hot.

**US marine:** Sierra in the North perimeter. Sierra has cleared the North perimeter. Moving to the village

**Woods:** Left flank! Targets on the roof

**US marine:** Sierra in position.

Vietnamese soldiers from the buildings to the left started to attack Blake and the US marines. Blake quickly grabbed the sniper rifle and picked out the targets one by one. A grenade exploded near Blake, taking a lot of her health. She stood up and booked it to a safer spot but in two shots she died. Blake respawned where the second wave of Vietnamese soldiers started to come in. She stayed a little further from the fight and picked off everyone one by one. After a minute of sniping, the docks are cleared.

**Woods:** Area cleared! We're gonna cut through this hut/ Mason, lead the way.

Blake walked through the hut and engaged with the rest of the hostile forces.

**Woods:** MG! Take cover!

**Bowman:** Somebody take that son of a bitch down!

"By somebody, you mean us and only us because we're the only ones capable of doing anything," Blake said. She tried to snipe the MG user, but keeps on getting shot up pretty badly by the gunner. She took cover and let herself heal up. Once the blood went away, she got out of cover and killed the MG gunner. The marines pushed through the hostiles in the village.

**Mason:** Rat tunnel up ahead.

**Woods:** I see it.

Woods walked up to it and threw down a grenade, killing everyone inside it. Another soldier by the name of Swift caught up with the rest,

"Well, since he doesn't have a ranking on his name, he must be important," Weiss said.

**Woods:** We have to clear this tunnel.

**Mason:** I'll take it. Swift! With me.

**Woods:** All right. I'll keep the Hornets scouring the area. Let's move.

Swift jumps down the hole and Blake follows him. Mason looks up and Woods handed him a flashlight.

**Woods:** Here. Take this. Stay on it. We'll find your Kravchenko. You make it out there alive. Bowman, point! Let's move!

Woods walked away from the hole and Blake went further down the tunnel. She turned on the flashlight and saw Swift right in front of her. He was over a few dead body.

**Swift:** This son of a bitch ain't fighting no more.

"Yeah, I mean, his legs are blown off so that's a sign," Yang said. The two soldiers moved further into the tunnel.

**Swift:** Keep that light steady Mason.

"But wouldn't the enemy find out if we're here? The light would obviously show the enemy we're here," Ruby said. As they move through the tunnels. they see a familiar face with a familiar beard.

**Mason:** Hold. Reznov… you nearly took the bullet.

"You missed out on most of the fight," Weiss said.

"Wait, a minute, how did he get in here?" Blake questions.

"By sneaking as all the enemies focus on us outside?" Yang guessed.

"I'm starting to think he might be working for the enemy," Blake said.

"Same," Ruby said regretfully.

"No he's not!" Weiss said denyingly.

**Reznov:** No one fights alone, Mason.

"Except you, since you practically left us," Blake said.

**Reznov:** I will work my way around.

**Mason:** Alright, but move quietly.

Reznov walked away as Blake caught up with Swift, who just turned around puzzled.

**Swift:** What the fuck's wrong with you?

"You're just jealous of our amazing friendship," Ruby said.

"Or he might be wondering why we're associating ourselves with Russians," Blake moves forward as he has his head towards Blake.

**Swift:** Mason, you got to keep your shit together…

"And you keep your head forward or else…" Yang spoke to soon as an enemy ambushed Swift and stabbed him.

"No Swift! So much character development!" Weiss cried sarcastically.

**Mason:** Woods, come in.

**Woods:** Go ahead, Mason.

**Mason:** Swift's dead… We've got VC crawling all over.

**Mason:** Lima niner is sweeping the area. No sign of… (static)

"Man, cell phone reception must be shit in Vietnam," Yang joked.

**Mason:** Woods - You monitor? Shit…

Blake continued to walk forward until she went into a room where an enemy ran across the door and shot Blake a few times before she shot him dead. Two enemies coming from the left were rushing towards Blake. She shot one in the chest and another in the leg, which was blown off. The soldier cried as he fell down, screaming in pain.

"That's fucked up," Ruby said as Blake ended his pain.

"And so is war," Blake said. After clearing the room, Reznov jumped down the hole.

**Reznov:** Whereis your friend Swift?

**Mason:** Dead.

**Reznov:** We will mourn him later, Mason. There are signs of Soviet presence in these tunnels… We are on the right path. Here, help me move this.

Blake helped Reznov push the crates which revealed a tunnel. They both crawled into the tunnel. Some yelling in foreign language is heard echoing the tunnel.

**Reznov:** Careful Mason… I hear the enemy.

A Vietnamese soldier ambushed Reznov and Reznov pushed him around until he fell on the floor. Reznov stabs him.

"What a badass," Weiss said.

**Reznov:** Your turn my friend. I will follow.

Enemies continued to ambush Blake, but she always shot them down first before they even damage her. They continued to crawl through the tunnel until they saw a door.

**Reznov:** This is it… Kravchenko's forward compound.

Blake opened the door, revealing an empty compound.

**Mason:** It looks abandoned.

**Reznov:** Kravchenko anticipated our arrival.

"Maybe because you warned him!" Blake exclaimed

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled.

**Mason:** … And left in a hurry.

**Reznov:** Kravchenko…

**Mason:** Quick, grab the documents, Reznov - We're leaving!

Blake opened the door and quickly left the compound. As they leave, the place started to blow up.

**Mason:** Kravchenko had the place wired to blow! X-ray - do you monitor! Dammit!

**Reznov:** Hurry Mason! I do not wish this rat hole to be my grave!

Blake struggled to get out of the tunnels as she saw a bit of light.

**Woods:** Mason?! What the fuck happened?... We're seeing fire from the tunnels. Where the Hell are you?! We'll maintain a holding pattern 'till we have eyes on.

Rocks started to block Blake's path as she digs through them with her bare hands, or Mason's bare hands since she's using a controller. Blake digs through as Mason crawled out of the tunnel, almost falling off the ledge.

**Mason:** Shit!

**Reznov:** VC, Mason!

A group of Vietnamese soldiers on the other side lined up and are ready to attack.

**Mason:** Where are you, Mason?!

Helicopters, US ones, flew by blowing up the Vietnamese soldiers. Woods' heli flew by and Mason jumped on it with Woods' help.

**Woods:** Let's get the fuck out of here.

"Yeah, I want to back to Los Santos to continue my rampage," Yang said.

"This game is much shorter and there's only like a few hours left," Ruby said. Yang groaned as the screen went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Welp, finals are next week so I'm going to spend maybe the entire next week on preparing for them. Maybe I'll cough up a RWBYline Miami chapter since they're easy to make, but boring to go through. You might as well check out that fic if you're interested or wanting more of my react fics. ****Well, if you also have finals good luck and godspeed!**


	14. Chapter 11: Recovery

**Chapter 11:** Recovery

The game shows Mason still stuck in the chair. "Back in the hell hole," Ruby muttered.

"I have a feeling that these interrogations would be unnecessary because all they have to do is show the events as they go on and show the mission brief on where the hell we're going," Blake said.

**Interrogator: **You confirmed that Dragovich's second in command, Kravchenko, was operating in Laos.

**Mason: **Yeah. Reznov said they killed more people than I could count.

"That's a bit fucked up to allow a foreign military power test their chemical weapons on your own people," Ruby said.

"Fuckers deserve to die," Blake said harshly, but Ruby couldn't help to agree.

**Interrogator: **Listen to me carefully, Mason. Reznov cannot be trusted.

"Why is because he's a Russian?!" Weiss exclaimed.

**Interrogator:** No matter what he tells you, no matter what he says-

**Mason: **But he gave us the dossier on Clarke! HE led us to Nova 6!

**Interrogator: **Reznov's not who you think he is.

"He better not be a traitor…" Yang said.

"Or maybe a doppleganger clone…" Ruby added.

**Mason: **No - he's my friend! He helped me escape! Betrayed, forgotten, abandoned, all brothers, huh?

"I don't want to say it, but Reznov might have a chance of being a traitor…" Blake muttered. Everyone looked at Blake with denial in their eyes. "It could be possible that he could be brainwashed by the Russians and not because he voluntarily to betray us."

**Interrogator: **FORGET REZNOV! FOCUS, MASON! WE ARE OUT OF FUCKING TIME! THE WORLD IS ON THE FUCKING BRINK OF WAR!

**Mason: **WHOSE WAR?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, ANYWAY?!

"Yeah, we're not going to care unless we know what's on stake. World's are already on the brink of war 24/7 because of some disagree with others," Weiss said.

**Mason: **AGGGH. I - keep—hearing—the—fucking—numbers -

"I think Mason is breaking his sanity point," Ruby said, worried for the soldier.

**Interrogator: **It's a broadcast, Mason. The numbers are a broadcast.

"What's being fucking broadcasted? You guys aren't being exact with it!" Yang exclaimed.

**Interrogator: **You've been brainwashed.

"Well, that would explain why we saw a vision of us killing the president," Blake chimmed in.

**Crash Site**

**Interrogator: **You were in the Mekong, headed north to Kravchenko's compound. You were headed for Laos.

**Mason: **Laos... Kravchenko... The fucking psycho was spraying nerve gas all over Vietnam. I had to kill him. Do you understand?!

"I think it's understandable because of the inhumane things he does, but we still might need him to stop them from using it all over the world," Weiss said.

**Mason: **I have to kill them all!

**Interrogator: **Laos! Mason! You were headed up the Mekong River into Laos. You received word from Jason Hudson. What did he tell you?

**Mason**: My handler, Hudson. The CIA downed a Soviet cargo plane carrying Nova 6. It...It went down in Laos. Our SOG team went in.

**Interrogator: **What happened?

**Mason**: I...keep...hearing...the fucking...numbers...

**Interrogator: **It's a broadcast, Mason. The broadcast.

"What's the broadcast? A radio talk show or something?" Ruby asked, not knowing what it actually is going on in the real world of Black Ops. The game flashed white, covering the screen.

**Transmission #2-15-4-25 Designate: INDIA**

**Soviet commercial cargo plane shot down over Laos.**

**Mason and SOG team sent to retrieve Nova 6 from the wreckage.**

**1300 hours, February 11, 1968**

**Woods: **We need to get to the Nova 6, before the Soviets clean it out.

**Mason: **Alright, let's move.

Blake found herself in the middle of a US camp. She walked around, seeing local enemies being tied up and a few soldiers in the distance tending the wounded.

**Woods: **That's our ride, let's go!

Blake approached the boat in the docks, where Woods was waiting for him. Numbers started flashing in Blake's eyes.

**Numbers Station (in Mason's mind):** …twenty…five…

"I guess the Russians just put a bunch of numbers in our heads," Yang said.

"For what though?" Ruby said.

"It could be for launch codes, or maybe Mason is a sleeper agent who managed to break out of order and not be affected by it," Blake said, "So I'm guessing that Russia is planning to bomb the US with the gas and have sleeper agents throughout the country who'll bomb the gas everywhere once they hear the broadcast."

"That makes a lot more sense now," Weiss said.

"But I'm also guessing that Reznov is around just to make sure the order carries out when the day comes…" Blake muttered.

"That too… makes sense," Weiss said.

Mason, Blake, Bowman and Reznov enter the boat. A Marine meets up with them.

**Marine: **S.O.G, right? Right?

**Woods: **They couldn't make it.

"But isn't Woods in charge of S.O.G? In fact, isn't he the leader?" Ruby asked.

"Either he's being funny or being a sarcastic asshole," Yang said.

**Woods: **(_Points at the main guns_) Man the gun, don't get killed.

**Marine:** Sir.

"I'm not trying to sound like a douchebag, but he might get killed," Yang said.

**Woods: **Alright... M202's, Bowman, starboard side, arm it up, Mason, you're driving. Let's see what they think of this.

Everyone get's to their positions, Reznov stands beside Blake to give support with his assault rifle, and Woods turns the knob on a radio.

**DJ: **...goes out to Sergeant Blundell, and all our boys at the RPO. Go get 'em.

**Woods: **Let's rock it.

Woods and Bowman arm themselves with rocket launchers as the marine gets on the main gun. Blake started driving the boat around.

**Woods: **Heads up, enemy camp, on the left. RPG's!

Blake fired the main gun on the boat and used the rockets to shred apart the camp. She moved down the river as soon as the camp was wiped out. Bowman spotted convoy in the cliff from the distance and Blake chased them down and destroyed them.

**Woods:** Nice one Mason! Now head for that barricade blocking the river, our boys will take care of it!

Helicopters flew by a barricade and blew it apart and the boats continued along the river. Blake encountered an enemy camp and destroyed the tower before they could fire back. Blake and the rest destroyed enemy structures and vehicles along the river. Yang admired the destruction, wishing she could be at 'Nam, but then realized that there's a lot fucked up on Earth, so she rather stay in Remnant.

**Mason:** That's gotta be the last of them.

**Woods: **What the hell is that?

Blake spotted a building on near the cliff and immediately opened fire on it with guns and rocket flying right at it.

**Woods: **That was their stronghold, we got 'em on the run!

The team moves forward to a small camp.

**Woods: **Something big is on its way. This is it, boys.

A boat sails right through the lake and Blake opens fire on it.

**Woods: **PT boat! Aim for the back, the engine's in the rear!

"Wow, convenience," Weiss scoffed. Blake tried to stay behind the boat as she fired multiple rockets and 3000+ bullets at the vehicle. Once the boat blew up, Blake gently place the controller on the table to stretch out her fingers.

**Bowman: **We got 'em! We got 'em!

**Mason: **That all they got?

**Bowman: **Medic!

Woods and Bowman left their position and Woods checked up on the body and. He pulled the body out of the gunner seat and Woods looked very disappointed.

"Like I said, not to be a douche or anything, he was going to die once Woods said not to die," Yang said. Bowman did an unknown gesture and the screen flashes white and back toe interrogation room

**Mason: **That young kid didn't make it.

"It actually kinda sadbecause now I realize a lot of young people join for war in the early days of the four kingdoms," Weiss said.

**Mason **I swear to god that Woods was crying, but he never let us see no tears.

The game flashes back to Vietnam.

**Woods: **Nothing so far... Wait, something in the trees.

**Bowman: **Whatever happened, we just missed it.

Blake drove along the river and spotted a down bird in flames.

**Woods: **We got a downed bird here... Talk to me.

**Wolf 10: **There's nothing out here.

**Woods: **Bullshit!

**Mason: **Bowman, what happened?

**Bowman: **There's nothing here.

**Woods: **Right...

In the background, Mason hears the numbers.

**Numbers Station: **19, 8, 24, 17, 24, 5, 13, 11, 20, 18 (_Static_)

**Reznov: **The plane must be closer, Mason. Kravchenko is near.

Blake still assumes Reznov might be a traitor because of the way Reznov mentioned Kravchenko, like he knows he there and that he knew for a long time that he was. Ruby and Blake are stuck in between in the "Reznov is a traitor thing" while Weiss was in denial that there's no possible way Reznov would betray them.

**Centurion 3: **I see you Wolf 10, welcome to paradise.

"I expected more flames, explosion, debris and bodies," Yang commented.

**Reznov: **I feel it... Kravchenko is near.

**Bowman: **Say again?

"First time someone recognized Reznov is here," Weiss noticed.

**Mason: **Kravchenko, he must be near.

**Woods: **I fucking hope so.

**Centurion 3: **They found it, just ahead. Patching you through.

**Wolf 10: **I have visual confirmation, ground zero. Bodies and cargo all over the place, I say again, I have visual confirmation…

In the distance, there's a massive plane crash site.

**Woods: **Mason, head for the shore, we don't have much time.

"Let's just blow it up," Yang said.

"Yeah, let's blow up a plane carrying a deadly toxin. I'm sure the locals enjoy it like it was fresh air," Blake said sarcastically.

**Centurion 3: **Wolf 10 this is Centurion 3. Follow me, you can land over here.

**Reznov: **Finally Mason. Our key to Kravchenko, Steiner, Dragovich.

**Wolf 10: **I have limited ground support, dropping now.

The team arrives at a dock, and leave the boat. Blake armed herself with a commando and switched it out for secondary, which was a KS-23.

**Marine:** We're all yours, sir. Where do you want us?

**Woods: **Have one of your guys guard the boat. The rest of your men, follow my lead. NOW!

Blake and her team are ambushed by several Vietnamese soldiers and she took cover. Blake used the shotgun close range, blasting apart any Vietnamese soldiers close to her. She switched to gun down enemies from the distance. Blake and her team fought through the forest. She reached an area where it was all clear and not too far were friendly helis flying over.

**Centurion 3: **Activity, they're headed right for you! Movement! Centurions 4 and 5, air support, now!

**Centurion 5: **Enemy helicopters, incoming! Russian Hinds, three of...

**Centurion 4: **Centurion 4 to base. Come in, base. we're getting...

**Centurion 5: **They were just waiting for us...

Centurions 4 and 5 are shot down by Russian Hinds.

"I guess it's too late to call for backup," Yang said.

"Where the Hell is everyone else? I saw an entire army moving alongside the river and now they just disappeared," Weiss said.

**Woods:** Check high, snipers!

A single shot came from the top of a tree and Blake took cover. She took out the sniper and pressed on. A helicopter flying over the jungle started dropping off enemy soldiers.

**Woods: **Spetsnaz

Blake threw a flashbang into the structures the Russians were hiding in. Blake rushed into the fight, taking out a few Spetsnaz soldiers before going into cover. She threw one grenade over the chest-high wall and let it finish off any enemy in the area. Blake's team continued their trek through the forest and moved uphill. A flashing light shined through the tree revealing the sniper's position on top of the tree. Blake took down the sniper as he fired one miss fire.

"You could've easily spotted us without the flashlight," Weiss said.

"He's a terrible aim," Ruby said, noticing the distance from the shot and the target.

**Woods: **Don't quit now! The hinds are gone - we still got a chance!

"Feels like anything that has to with a helicopter, it always crashes. The one in the city, the jungle one, and now this one," Weiss said. More enemy soldiers started moving in towards Blake's position as she threw a flash to blind them and a grenade to kill them.

**Woods: **That's the last of 'em. That's why the hinds went away. They can't leave any evidence.

"It's going to be pretty hard covering a crash landing," Yang said.

**Mason: **The cargo must have been Nova 6. Kravchenko wouldn't go to all this trouble for nothing.

**Woods: **We'll have to climb that wing to reach the fuselage.

**Mason: **I'll go first.

Blake walked along the wing of the plane.

**Bowman: **Take it easy Mason.

**Woods: **I'll stabilize at this end.

The wing moves slightly.

**Woods: **Easy, easy.

The wing explodes.

**Woods: **Mason!

"Huh, nothing," Blake said as she pressed on.

"I feel that was completely unnecessary," Weiss said. The team enters the plane and makes their way through the wreckage. Wood breaks open a crate, revealing weapons.

**Numbers Station (in Mason's mind):** _[static]_ ...seven…two…eleven…thirty-three…

**Bowman: **What happened?

**Woods: **The chemical weapon.

**Mason: **Nova 6. Must have dispersed after the crash.

**Woods: **Grenade Launchers, China Lakes. What the hell are Russians doing with American weapons?

"Maybe because they kinda find it way more effective than their own weapons?" Ruby guessed, "It could be possible that the Russians ordered weapons from the same manufacturer."

**Bowman: **Must be some kind of setup. Nova 6 is all gone, but see here. Map of the area. That's gotta be Kravchenko's compound, deep inside Laos.

**Mason/Reznov: **Kravchenko. He must die.

Both Woods and Bowman stare at Mason like he was insane.

"Why are you looking at Mason like that? Kravchenko is probably labeled as a terrorist at this point for using illegal chemical weapons," Yang said.

**Bowman: **Okay, Mason. Let's go.

. Blake grabbed the China Lake inside the crate, thinking something big is coming. Bowman pulls down an orange covering wrap down, allowing the player to enter a small sniping perch, where there are Spetsnaz and Viet Cong soldiers patrolling.

**Woods: **Down there, look! Bowman, sniper rifle. Mason, use the China Lake. Blow these fuckers to kingdom come.

**Mason: **You got it.

"I know it's the badass way of doing things, but do we really have to fight all of them with just the three of us?" Blake asked.

"Trust me, you have the high grounds in this fight, literally," Yang said.

"But we're still deep into enemy territory where they're expecting us to put up a fight," Blake said.

"But it looks like they don't have a sniper or a grenade launcher, so just fuck 'em over," Yang said. Blake shot out a grenade with the China Lake and the three began to battle. Blake and her team seemed to fight off the Russians very effectively. The hinds fly by in front of Blake and her team.

**Woods:** Fuck, the Hinds are back! Look out!

"We should probably run awa-" Ruby was cut off from the noise of the helicopters shooting down the plane.

**Reznov: **Brace yourself, Mason!

"Reznov? Where were you this entire time?" Weiss asked, noticing how Reznov is not just appearing. Mason flies into the plane's cockpit, away from his team. The cockpit falls from the ledge to the ground. Mason hears a person saying numbers.

**Numbers Station:** _[static]_ …Nine…Nineteen…Eighteen…Four…Six…Twenty-one…Seventeen…Fourteen…

Blake crawls out and sees two Russian soldiers carrying Bowman away.

**Numbers Station:** …Nineteen…Eight…Twenty-four…Seventeen…Twenty-four…Nine…Thirteen…Five…Thirteen…Eleven…Twenty…

Mason pulls out a pistol and tries to shoot them down, but a soldier kicked the gun out of his hand as Dragovich and Kravchenko walk out of a bush.

**Mason: **Dragovich... Kravchenko...

**Numbers Station:** Fifteen…Twenty-one…Ten…Sixteen…Twenty-three…Twenty-four…Twenty-two…

**Dragovich: **It's been too long, Mason. We must make up for lost time.

Kravchenko throws the apple he was eating at an unconscious Woods, and stomps on Mason, knocking him out. The game flashes white.

"Goddammit, hopefully Reznov has a long convoluted plan of breaking out," Yang muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's back, and it's black, technically, in the future it's going to be black, according to Treyarch. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter I coughed up.**


	15. Chapter 12: Summit Dangers

**Chapter 12:** Summit Dangers

The game cuts to another mission brief.

**Interrogator:** You were captured by Dragovich a second time.

"Which is total bullshit, we actually had the chance to escape the already falling apart airplane," Weiss scoffed.

**Interrogator:** Your unit was MIA in Laos, presumed dead. Your handler, Hudson had no choice but to continue the hunt for Nova 6 without you.

"Where was he anyways? I thought handlers were just personal overseers," Yang thought.

**Mason:** He went to Mt. Yamantau - fucking Soviet doomsday bunker.

"I wonder if Earth is under constant threat of annihilation because this game is sorta reflecting the actions that the nations did in the past," Blake said.

"Probably way more than Remnant," Ruby guessed.

**Interrogator:** That's right. A fully operational military complex buried deep in the Ural Mountains.

**Mason:** That's where Hudson was contacted by Friedrich Steiner = the Nazi scientist that developed the initial strain of Nova 6 for Dragovich -

**Interrogator:** Hudson learned about the numbers there. The broadcasts - I've been there, Mason. I've been to the Yamantau complex.

"That's sorta revealing a lot about you. I thought the interrogator was suppose to remain anonymous," Yang thought, a light bulb turned on over her head. "What if the interrogator is Hudson?"

"Most likely, unless there's a whole platoon of soldiers infiltrating the compound then chances of it being him are low," Blake said.

**Mason:** My God.. the numbers are REAL…

**Interrogator:** They've always been real, Mason.. This isn't a game. We face annihilation unless you cooperate. Where is the broadcast station?

"I just realize that the interrogator is starting to become less… threatening," Weiss pointed out. The game shows Hudson, the girls already know this means the next level is through his perspective.

**Transmission # 9-19. Designate: Sierra**

**Deagle AFB, Calif.**

**Blackbird over watch underway, codename BIGEYE**

**Operation lead Captain Mosely** (Who the hell is Captain Mosely?" Yang asked.)

**0500 hours, February 18, 1968**

The game flashes white and slowly transitions into an airfield with a perspective of someone else who isn't Hudson, but the girls don't know that yet. The perspective looked like it was through a helmet and the player approached the jet in the runway with another person dressed in a heavy suit. The two walked up a flight of stairs and got into the cockpits of the jet.

**Capt. Mosely:** K.A.D, this is BigEye 6 requesting take off.

"So we're not going to play as Hudson?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe we might transition into playing as him later in the level, like GTA," Weiss guessed.

**Command:** BigEye 6, cleared for takeoff runway four.

**Capt. Mosely:** K.A.D, confirm refuel with KC-135 in Sector Bravo Six Niner.

**Command:** Affirmative BigEye 6, KC-135 is in the sector. They will meet you there. BigeEye 6, you have the sky.

**Capt. Mosely:** Copy K.A.D My Sky.

Blake pressed a button that fired up the engines.

**Capt. Mosely:** K.A.D, we are rolling.

**Command:** Copy BigEye.

**Maj. Neitsch:** V-1. Check.

**Capt. Mosely:** V-! rotate. And… we have velocity.

Blake pressed the button to lift off, the jet lifted off from the runway and the game transitions to the point where the jet reaches high in the atmosphere. The team was impressed because no kingdom in Remnant never achieved something like that.

"Jeez, that's high," Yang said in awe.

"That beats any weapon here…" Ruby muttered.

"WHY HAVEN'T WE DEVELOPED SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" Weiss exclaimed. The game cuts back to another person's perspective.

**Capt. Mosely:** Use your targeting indicator to find Kilo One on the tac, C.P.

"Wow, this game went into full strategy right now," Blake said as she finds Hudson's team with the indicator.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Affirmative. I got 'em. Kilo One, this is BigEte 6, I have you on the TRP.

**Hudson:** Roger that Bigeye 6. We have zero visibility on ground. We need you to guide us to the comms relay.

"Isn't there already technology like that on Earth?" Ruby asked.

"They already have jets that reach high altitude, why can't they develop some thermal sight?" Weiss wondered.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Kilo you need to move East.

Blake moved the indicator to the objective and pressed the button to issue the command. Hudson and his team moved to the position.

**Capt. Mosely:** Tac Recon I see enemy vehicles inbound. Get the squad off the road. Looks like there's a structure to the North. Get them inside, C.P.

Blake ordered her team to go inside the safehouse.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Passing by the house. Wait no. Enemy has stopped in front of the house.

The game cuts to Hudson's perspective as they're hiding within the building. They hear vehicles parking outside and doors slamming. Blake is armed with a assault rifle with snow camo and someone sneaked up behind the enemy and took him out. Blake shot another soldier who walked in in the head. A Soviet soldier broke through the window and tried climbing in, but Blake shot him down and his partner who followed in.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Kilo, you are clear. (Game cuts back to Neitsch's perspective) Kilo One, the road is hot. Exit through the rear of the building.

Blake moved the indicator to the marked checkpoint, but there is already a group of soldiers in the way. She saw a group of enemy soldiers in the way and Blake ordered to kill them. Hudson's team moved in and shot them down. Blake have them move into position,

**Maj. Neitsch:** Move you squad on to the barracks. First objective is inside.

Blake coordinated the squad through the snowstorm.

**Capt. Mosely:** C.P - I see a huge patrol inbound.

Blake ordered the squad to dig in and hide from the patrol.

**Maj Neitsch:** Kilo, stop and drop. (after awhile) You're all clear Kilo One.

Blake ordered the men to move and ordered the squad to breach the barracks. The cuts to Hudson and Weaver kicking down the door and started their attack on the barracks. Blake and her team quickly got rid of the Soviet soldiers in the area.

**Maj. Neitsch:** You're in the clear, nice job.

Blake walked around the barracks and planted bombs on the comms and detonated in a safe distance.

**Hudson:** Internal comms line cut. Base is dark. Moving to second objective.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Roger that Kilo One.

The game cuts back to Maj. Neitsch's perspective.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Kilo move North.

"I don't see the point in this gimmick," Weiss commented, "First of all, it would've been much more fun if we actually go the perspective of Hudson and actually hide or kill the enemy."

The team agreed with Yang chiming in "Pretty much, but I guess it's kinda helpful since it reveals the location of enemy patrols."

**Maj. Neitsch:** Kilo One we have infantry inbound - I count at least six targets too hot. Stop and drop. Stay out of sight.

The game cuts back to the interrogation room.

**Interrogator:** Jason Hudson led the attack on Yamantau.

The game slowly transitions back to the main story as Mason speaks.

**Mason:** Yeah. 20 degrees below. Fucking ice cube was in his element.

"Alright, so what was the point on transitioning to the interrogation and back to the level immediately?" Blake asked rhetorically.

**Transmission #00. Designate: XRAY**

**Soviet Base is in Yamantau, USSR.**

**Site suspected of being Project Nova development center.**

**Hudson and Weaver to lead team for S&amp;D mission into the valley.**

**1700 hours, February 18 1968.**

**Maj. Neitsch:** Stay low, here they come. Hold… hold…

Several soldiers are seen patrolling past Hudson and his team, not one of them noticed Hudson carrying a crossbow.

"Pretty shit patrol if you don't fan out and actually look around," Ruby said.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Clear. More soldiers on their way. Get to that guard house. GO!

Blake and her team got out of cover and moved in on the house. As soon the door opened, Weaver and the others dropped on the ground and Blake mimicked them.

**Weaver:** Halt! Don't move…

After a while, the Soviet soldier and his dog ran off to the distance "Come on, they could've spotted us when we dropped down, at least spot slight movement," Weiss said. Blake followed Weaver around the small building and pressed on.

**Weaver:** Clear!

**Hudson:** BigEye, this is Kilo One. You still have us on Tac?

**Maj. Neitsch:** Affirmative Kilo One.

**Hudson: **Visibility has improved. We're starting our insertion. Moving to the substation.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Tracking… Bigeye sees four combatants entering the structure, over.

**Hudson:** Roger that BigEye, we're going in.

Blake approached the rail and Hudson hooked himself on the railing and climbed over to the other side.

**Hudson:** Power relay below. Four targets.

**Weaver:** Let's go.

Blake rappelled down the cliff nonstop and crashed into the platform below, killing herself.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY LOGIC!?" Weiss exclaimed

"I thought the game would automatically stop me…" Blake defended herself as she started from the top and this time slowly climbed down the cliff. She landed on top of a platform and hooked herself onto the railing of the platform. Weaver joined with Hudson and he took out his rifle.

**Hudson:** Ready?

**Weaver:** Ready when you are.

The two agents jumped off the railing and they both crashed through the window into the room below, guns blazing. Blake quickly killed the two guards closest to her as Weaver took out the rest. Weaver kicked opened the exit door and Brooks took out the last enemy by surprise and threw him off the side, letting gravity do its work.

**Hudson:** Bigeye, this is Kilo One. We have taken the substation.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Understood. Re-calibrating Facial spread. Okay - We have comstat on Tac. PRoceed to next objective.

Hudson and the others quickly make their way down to the mountain.

**Hudson:** Main facility is located at the base on the ridge. If we're gonna find evidence that Nova 6 has been weaponized, it'll be there. Once we knock out the external comms, they'll realize something's wrong.

"I think they should realize that there's something stirring up. I mean, we already took out a good handful of soldiers and that group that we let walk past us could've found some bodies we left behind," Yang said.

**Hudson:** We'll need to move fast - before they can destroy the intel. So stay sharp.

Blake and her team moved down the mountain and encountered two enemies chopping wood.

**Weaver:** Pick one.

"I'll take both," Blake said as she sprayed the AUG at the two enemies, killing them in quick succession. Blake and her team continued down the mountain.

**Hudson:** Kilo One approaching the objective.

**Capt. Mosely:** Kilo One you have multiple targets inbound to the comstat!

Blake and her team stopped in front of the base, seeing multiple enemies patrolling around the area.

**Weaver:** Hudson, we need to keep this stealthy. Use your crossbow. If we get heat, switch to explosive.

"Now it sounds like a Remnant weapon," Ruby commented. Blake observed the area, there are a couple of enemies that she could eliminate without them alerting others. She took out the one outside the garage, and the two inside didn't noticed.

"The shot may be silent, but the actual kill shouldn't," Yang said.

"Yeah, the guy should've been screaming in pain," Weiss added. Blake took a shot at the enemy sitting on the barrel as someone else took out the soldier fixing the truck. Blake noticed two more soldiers near a truck outside. One was refueling it while another is standing guard. Blake took out the one standing guard and someone else took him out as well.

Blake snuck around the base and noticed two enemies standing guard near the garage. She stopped and took her aim. She took out the one shoveling out snow as someone else shoot down his friend. Blake slowly eliminates the rest of the Soviet soldiers outside. Once she killed the last soldier standing on a platform hanging on the cliff, Mosely called in.

**Capt. Mosely:** Kilo, two targets just entered the power room.

**Hudson:** Roger that BigEye.

**Weaver:** Shoot the hinges…

The hinges of the door glowed as Weiss scoffed at the hand-holding this game is doing. "Like we don't know what hinges are, as if twelve year olds play this," Weiss scoffed. The door falls to the ground and Weaver quickly threw the knife at an Soviet soldier nearby.

**Maj. Neitsch:** Good job Kilo One. you have control of the perimeter. Be advised - we have about three minutes before we need to refuel with KG=135.

**Hudson:** Understood. BigeEye, Kilo One are at the Comstat.

**Capt. Mosely:** Copy that. Your team is in position at the window?

**Brooks:** We're in position.

Hudson kicks down the door and Blake started gunning down the Soviet soldiers. A few scientists were caught in the crossfire, but it doesn't matter as she has a feeling that they would just try to shoot back.

"We could've interrogated one of them," Yang said.

"Let's not talk about interrogation, I'm barely holding my breath when they happen," Weiss muttered.

**Capt. Mosely:** Kilo One you have multiple targets inbound to the comstat!

More Soviet soldiers entered the building and Blake defended herself against their attack. Blake decided to try out the explosive-tip crossbow that Weaver mentioned. She tried using it and an arrow stuck itself on a Soviet soldier and blew him up along with any unfortunate people nearby. Blake threw a flashbang on the floor below her and quickly jumped down and took cover. She threw one more and blinded the enemy right away and started shooting down everyone

**Weaver:** We're clear. Hudson, shut down the relay dish.

Blake approached the relay dish and Hudson cracked open a glass window covering the wires and pulled them all out.

"Well, that's one way of taking out the power," Ruby chuckled.

**Hudson:** BigEye this is Kilo One. Confirm that the relay is offline, over?

**Maj. Neitsch:** Affirmative Kilo One. All outbound communications have ceased.

**Weaver:** It won't take them long to figure out we're here. Let's move.

"I'm surprised they haven't since we just killed off any patrolling enemy and took out two buildings of them. I'm wondering why one of them hasn't pushed any emergency alarm button as we loudly breached the building and alerted everyone," Weiss said.

"A mission that loud would've been lotsa fun," Yang said. Blake and her team continued to move outside to a catwalk that leads into the mountains. A surviving Soviet soldier aimed a rocket launcher and fired it at Blake.

**Weaver:** RPG on the ridge!

**Brooks:** Hudson! Get off the ledge!

The RPG caused a massive gap between Blake and the mountain. A unfortunate CIA agent was crawling to safety, but was quickly failing. Hudson tried to save gun, but was too late. The agent fell into a long, painful fall.

"Falling must be one of the most painful way to die, just behind being skinned and blowing up," Yang joked.

"Not it to tell the wife of his recently deceased husband!" Ruby exclaimed.

**Hudson:** We lost Harris!

Blake jumped over the gap and a avalanche started falling upon her and the team. Blake, Weaver and Brooks started booking it. Or if Yang was narrating it, _Brook-ing_ it. Get it? Cause the guy's name is Brooks! Anyways, they continued to run towards the end of the cliff and Weaver and Brooks jumped off. Blake soon followed, realizing it's falling with a high chance of dying, or being drowned in slow with higher chance of dying. Blake started diving into the enemy base below before a button appeared letting her parachute. She opened the parachute and landed right outside the base.

"I'm surprised no one has noticed three strangers parachuting into base, or bothered to look up to keep track if the avalanche is coming really close or not," Weiss said. Blake looked into the scope of the crossbow and saw soldiers packing up and ready to go.

**Hudson:** Shit.. They're already started clearing house- Move!

Blake grabbed the explosive tip arrow and shot the truck, thinking the explosive might be strong enough to ignite the truck as well, and it was. Blake went guns blazing and fought her way into the base. A moving truck entered her area and she quickly fired an explosive arrow at it, blowing it up. She fired another explosive arrow at a truck with a bunch of Soviet soldiers on it.

**Weaver:** Got an MG at the tower!

**Hudson:** Into the building!

Brooks kicked the door and everyone went into the nearby building, killing everyone in it. Blake threw a flash bang and blinded the Soviets and killing them in quick succession. After clearing out the building, Blake and her team wandered into another.

**Weaver:** Hudson… Do you see these wires?

**Hudson:** Yeah… Running all through the facility…

**Weaver:** They're got the place rigged to blow…

"Or maybe they're hooked up to the generator and they just lead to the heater," Blake joked.

**Hudson:** Make it fast people… We don't have much time!

Blake and the others wandered into a room, which looked like a cell.

**Weaver:** Steiner's not here. (the door locks behind them) It's locking down.

"Clever trick you damn Soviets," Yang said bitterly. Feedback from a speaker threw off Blake, Weaver and Brooks.

**Hudson:** What is that!?

**Steiner:** This is Friedrich Steiner.

**Hudson:** He's jamming our radios… He knew we'd be here.

**Weaver:** We're on camera. He's watching us.

**Steiner:** Dragovich is burying everything and everyone connected to project Nova.

"I'm sure he's going to hunt you down and put a bullet in your skull, just like he did to Clarke," Weiss said.

**Steiner:** I am sure I will be next.

**Hudson:** What do you want?

**Weaver:** Targets marked across the states…

**Steiner:** All across America, Dragovich has sleeper cells waiting to release the Nova 6.

"Why does the Soviet Union want to destroy America so badly? Did their dog take a shit on their lawn too many times?" Yang asked.

**Weaver:** Weaponized Nova 6.

"I thought the chemical gas was already a weapon," Ruby thought.

"I think they found a way to easily control the gas to not spread throughout the atmosphere, telling from the map, America looks like a very large region," Weiss explained,

**Hudson:** The number broadcasts- What do they mean?

**Steiner:** In 36 hours, the sleeper agents will receive their final orders. Only I can tell you how to stop the broadcast.

"So does that mean you're going to defect to us like you did to the Russians? Because Dragovich is most likely planning to kill you, you were his enemy at one point and he is cutting loose ends," Blake said.

**Steiner:** I am at Rebirth Island - the Aral Sea… The choice is yours.

"Why not tell us now!?" Yang exclaimed, wondering why he isn't telling them the important details.

"It's so that we have to save his ass before Dragovich kills him," Weiss said.

**Hudson:** We need to leave - Now!

The door that kept Blake inside opened up and a timer counted down from three minutes.

"I'm assuming they're going to blow this place up or the avalanche is coming in," Ruby said. Blake fought her way outside and saw a truck in the middle of the road. She wasted all her grenades and flashes to clear a path and they all ran to the truck.

**Hudson:** (getting on truck) Weaver - Drive!... I'll get on the MG!

**Weaver:** I have to hotwire it!

"I thought people always leave keys in the car," Yang said sarcastically.

"They don't," Ruby corrected Yang's sarcastic joke.

"I know they don't, it's usually whenever there's a vehicle important to the plot, there's always the key inside it," Yang explained herself. Soviet soldiers surrounded Blake and she used the MG to tear through them. Everyone couldn't help but to think that the MG might be overpowered. Rockets flew over the truck, completely missing the target.

"These guys suck!" Weiss exclaimed.

"There's almost no protection in the gunner seat, and I'm not getting hit by a single bullet," Blake scoffed.

**Hudson:** What are we waiting for, Weaver? The whole fucking mountain's coming down!

**Weaver:** Nearly there… GOT IT!

**Hudson:** Hit it! GO! GO!

**Interrogator:** The avalanche buried the entire base, but Hudson and Weaver made it out alive. It was almost over Mason.

"You guys forgot about the third guy," Yang said.

"Maybe he's the interrogator," Weiss guessed.

"I'm thinking Hudson, because other than the two pilots, he's the only other playable character we use," Blake said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I was busy last week because I was out of town and it's hard for me to work when I'm not at home. It's a pain to use the tablet for this. Anyways, hope you enjoy this weeks. Announcement, after re-watching Justice League: Unlimited and SW: The Clone Wars, I'm thinking they wouldn't be bad for a reaction fic. But that's going to happen, like at the way end of the gaming ones. So once that's all done and if I'm not tired from writing these stories, then I guess I might as well write them up. But I want to do one of these, so I'm posting a poll.**


	16. Chapter 13: Payback Hurts

**Chapter 13:** Payback Hurts

**Interrogator:** Dragovich has fully weaponized and deployed Nova 6. He has sleeper cell agents all over the US just waiting for the signal...

"I don't understand why he can't just signal everyone the second they're on shore, assuming if America is on island or along a shore," Weiss said.

**Mason:** We've been invaded.

"Good job Mason, you finally put two and two together," Blake said sarcastically.

**Interrogator:** The US was invaded decades ago Mason. The communists have been waiting. Now they're ready to strike.

"It would be interesting to know who invaded the US," Yang thought out loud.

"It was Japan, and they barely did any heavy damage," Ruby said.

"Japan? Unfamiliar, just like everything else on that planet," Weiss said.

**Mason:** What the fuck am I supposed to do?

"It's nice to be on memory lane to actually know what's happening, but your goals are ambiguous and your reason for us being here is still unknown," Blake said.

**Interrogator:** You know about the sleeper cells…

"Oh…" Ruby finally realized, "Don't you think during Vorkuta that they might've made Mason a sleeper agent?"

"I already figured it out the second sleeper agents were involved," Blake said.

"I wonder if Reznov knows about this," Yang speculates.

**Mason: **I'm trying to help you.

"JUST BE TELL ME WHAT YOU EXACTLY WANT!" Weiss screamed."Seriously, if you asked us what the numbers are, and what the hell is going on, we might've have more time saving America."

**Interrogator:** Dragovich uses number sequences to communicate with the sleeper cells. Those numbers are broadcast from one location, Mason.

**Mason:** Why the hell do you think I know where it is?

**Interrogator:** You were in Vorkuta, Mason. We know what happens at Vorkuta. They programmed you. You can translate the codes.

**Mason:** But Reznov was never…

**Interrogator:** STOP! Mason. We are on the brink of war. Where is the broadcast station? Where is the broadcast station?

**Mason:** Dragovich had us like rats in cages…

"Dammit, he's getting a Vietnam war flashback," Ruby said.

**Interrogator:** Mason, dammit we're losing him.

**Mason:** We are all brothers… we are all prisoners… Laos…

**Interrogator:** He's gone.

**Transmission #14-15-20. Designate: DELTA**

**No contact from SOG group X-Ray.**

**Last known location Laos - Vietnam order.**

**Mason and team presumed KIA.**

**1100 hours, February 19, 1968**

The game cuts to Mason and Woods halfway above water trapped in wooden cages.

**Woods:** Mason, you with me?

**Mason:** Woods…

**Mason:** Dragovich is fucking with us.

Two Vietnamese soldiers opened the cage Mason was in and pulled him out of it.

**Mason (voiceover):** We were all fucked and we knew it. All I could hear is Bowman sobbing. He had given up. Who could fuckin' blame him...

The two soldiers dragged him to a room with a gun in the middle of the table and Bowman sitting down, looking down

"Oh, God. I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means," Blake said.

"What does it mean?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well, you might see what it means if it happens, but if doesn't, I'll explain it later."

**Mason:** Bowman…

**Bowman:** I'm tired. I just wanna end this.

**Mason:** You don't mean that, Bowman.

Bowman looks at the man with a cleaver with bittered eyes.

**Bowman:** Fucl… you… Charlie…

He spits on the man and the man with the cleaver gently places the blade of the cleaver on his throat.

**Mason:** Bowman, don't!

**VC Bookie:** You dead, American.

A Soviet soldier slams a lead pipe on the table and speaks to Bowman in Russian.

**Bowman:** You don't scare me. Communist piece of shit…

The Soviet soldier slams the lead pipe on Bowman's head, smashing it until he's not breathing. Mason gets up, but the soldier with the cleaver blocks him with the weapon.

**Mason:** Bowman! BOWMAN! You fucking son of a bitch!

"He died with no fear," Yang sympathized.

"Well, wish we knew more of his background so we could get more of this character," Weiss said, with the others nodding. The Soviet soldier raises Bowman's head, with blood pouring down his head and eyes white.

**Soviet soldier:** Next.

He throws Bowman's body off the chair. "Disrespectful piece of shit. I bet actual Russians aren't like this and you're giving them a bad name, that or this is a misrepresentation because this is an American made game detailing the American side of things ," Ruby said. After saying disrespectful piece of shit, Ruby spoke in a fast tone that the others couldn't catch up.

**Mason:** I'm going to kill you all!

"We will, trust me," Blake said. The soldier bring in Woods, holding him close to him. Woods breaks free from his grasp and he pointed the gun at his head.

**Woods:** Don't you touch me…

**Mason:** Woods? Shit…

The soldier with the cleaver slams the knife on the table and Woods sits in front of Mason.

"Enjoying the five-star restaurant dinner date?" Yang joked. Woods looked at Bowman's body, face-planted on the dirt.

**Woods:** Mother fuckers. We're gonna make 'em pay.

**VC Bookie:** You - no talk! Play!

The VC soldier spins the chamber of the revolver and spins the firearm on the table.

"Oh, now I see it," Ruby realized. "They're playing roulette, but instead of a new car, you get a bullet in the face!" Blake applaud for Ruby's realization.

**Woods:** What's the plan?

**Mason:** I'm thinkin… I'm thinking…

"Talk like that would've made them restrain you from doing anything or maybe a smack with the lead pipe," Weiss said.

"Or up the ass," Yang joked, Blake couldn't help but blush a bit and Yang nodded in disappointed, muttering "Blake's perverted imagination."

**Woods:** One chance, Mason.

**Mason:** We'll take it.

**Woods:** Okay.

The VC soldier smacked Woods in the face and placed the revolver in front of him.

**VC Bookie:** Bac bac bac!

"That better be one bullet in that gun," Weiss said.

"You don't want them to win, or have an advantage?" Ruby asked.

"I do, but if they're loading the gun to the maximum bullets and making them kill themselves with it, they better put one for safety measures in case of a certain someone pulling a trick and kills everyone."

**Woods:** You can't kill Me!

**VC Bookie:** You shoot G.I.! You shoot!

Woods grabbed the revolver and aimed it at himself.

**Woods:** FUCK!

"Nice knowing you Woods, better character then Bowman," Yang said. When Woods pulled the trigger, it clicked. He threw the gun back on the table.

"Wow, this was just a fucking prank!" Ruby exclaimed.

**Woods:** This time… This time, do it! Ready.

The VC soldier raised the revolver and placed it in front of Mason. "Oh, I see what they're doing. They've placed a bullet in a random chamber and making each pull a trigger to see who actually shoots himself," Yang realized.

"I just said it," Ruby said.

"I know, but I thought they're just spinning the bottle and kill whoever got picked," Yang said.

**VC Bookie:** Play! Bac bac!

**Mason:** Six and Eight o'clock.

Mason aimed the gun at the VC soldier and pulled him towards Mason and shot him at the chest. He flipped his body and grabbed the pistol on his side and shot the remaining VC soldiers as the Soviet soldier fled.

**Mason:** The Russian. Now.

**Woods:** Let's go.

Mason armed himself with an AK-47. Blake and Woods made their way up to higher levels of the cave they were in and encountered VC soldiers. They fought their way through the open areas.

**Woods:** IF he gets out, he'll warn Kravchenko.

**Mason:** He ain't getting out!

"He should've radio called Kravchenko, but I'm assuming reception underground is terrible," Blake said. Blake and Woods fought through a single path through the tunnel and reached an open room. Blake used a grenade launcher at her disposal to clear the room. She used it twice on the enemies hiding behind cover. Blake and Woods made it close to the exit and saw the Soviet soldier trying to tear our the exit.

**Woods:** There! Piece of shit's trying to escape. Bring him down Mason!

"Why was the exit blocked off like that? They should've made a door or something like that," Weiss said. Blake shot the Soviet soldier and Blake shot him with his body falling down.

**Mason:** You're not going anywhere!

**Woods:** You got him. For Bowman.

**Mason:** For Bowman

**Woods:** Let's go. We ain't got time to waste.

Some woman in the background was stating a list of numbers as Mason helped Woods reach higher grounds and Woods pulled Mason up the ledge.

**Woods:** Kravchenko's compound can't be too far. The evil bastard's day are numbered.

Woods knocked down the door with his shoulder. "What the Hell? The Soviet soldier should've done that!" Blake exclaimed. Blake and Woods snuck up in front of a small enemy camp with a helicopter.

"They should've heard the gunfire that was going on not too far," Ruby noted.

**Woods:** See that hind? We're going to take it.

Blake and Woods snuck around the enemy and they both hid behind a tree.

**Woods:** Mason, fire when ready.

Blake threw a grenade at and the instantly panicked. The grenade only took out one of the soldiers, but Blake took cover behind the tree and shot down the enemies.

**Woods:** Clear. Let's fly this bird.

"Are we even trained to fly a helicopter?" Yang wondered. Mason got on the main pilot's seat as Woods sat in the co-pilot's seat.

**Woods:** Okay, what's our load out… UV-32 rockets… 12mmm nose cannon… these bastards are ready for World War 3.

"I can't imagine another global conflict, again," Weiss said.

"I don't even want to think about the casualties that'll come from the war," Blake muttered. Woods and Mason started the helicopter and rotors started spinning up.

**Woods:** We have full power, ready?

**Mason:** Ready.

**Woods:** I'll take her above the canopy then hand over the stick.

"Why can't you fly it? It feels like games are just making us do stuff just to be immersive or keep us playing," Weiss said.

**Mason:** Clear.

**Woods:** I'll call targets as I see them. All enemy targets are valid. Understand? We have coordinates for Kravchenko's compound. We follow the river all the way.

**Mason:** Got it. Give me the stick.

**Woods:** Your bird. Keep your eyes on the dirt. I don't want to get shot in the balls.

"Don't worry, you won't get shot in the balls. Instead you'll probably die crashing in a fiery death," Yang joked.

**Mason:** I got you, Woods.

**Woods:** Sampans in the river. Look like a .50 cal on the bridge up ahead as well. Take that bridge out!

Blake took out the bridge and continued to go along the river, destroying any enemy boat,vehicle, aircraft or base.

"We should've went as quiet as possible, pretend to be Russian just like that first mission," Ruby said.

"I'm assuming that assuming that Mason and Woods are batshit crazy right now because of Bowman's death," Weiss explained. Blake shot down a helicopter and wiped out an entire base. Blake continued to pilot the helicopter across the river until they heard beeping.

**Mason:** Radar lock!

**Woods:** That's not good. We need to get closer. In that cave!

Blake dodged the rockets fired from the enemy within the cave. She went up close to the cave and blew them up into smithereens.

**Woods:** Good job! That's the last bird those bastards take down.

"But we didn't even go down," Blake said. She continued to go down the river and shoot down anything enemy related. The two US marines reached a large enemy camp.

**Woods:** Holy shit Mason we hit the mother load! That's the Ho Chi Minh trail down below us.

Blake flew around the camp, blowing up everything that's shooting at them and whatever the game highlights.

**Woods:** Alright Kravchenko's compound should just be up ahead.

The two continued to go down the river.

**Woods:** I got a blip on the radar Mason. You see any…

A barrage of missiles hit the helicopter and Blake pursued after the enemy helicopter that shot at them.

**Woods:** He's running! Hit him in the ass! Put that son of a bitch down!

Blake tried to shoot down the heli and missed a few shots. Another helicopter that hid behind a rock flew by Blake and Woods and joined in on the fight. The aircraft started to burn and Blake tried flying away while giving herself some covering fire. The fire started to wear off.

"I understand if we heal up quickly, but machinery? That's a definite no," Weiss said. Blake fired a hellfire of bullets and missiles at one of the enemy helicopters and it crashed into a fiery explosion.

**Woods:** One down, one to go.

With a few missiles, the last helicopter burned down and crashed.

**Mason:** Fuck, yeah!

**Mason:** Payback, you sons of bitches!

**Woods:** Kravchenko's compound's just to the South.

**Mason:** I'm setting her down in the clearing.

"Why can't we just blow up the compound? From how you said it,you make it sound like these things can destroy an entire city!" Weiss exclaimed. Mason landed the helicopter and both of them exited the helicopter. In front of Blake, there was a line of guns she switched her pistol with an assault rifle known as the Galil and a LMG known as the RPK.

**Woods:** No reason to play this quiet Mason.

"Well, there's advantage to taking a stealthy approach," Blake said. Blake and Woods encountered a patrol not too far away from the heli

**Woods:** Let's do it.

Blake and Woods killed the first few enemies on patrol and found themselves in front of the compound. Blake shot the VC soldier on top of the truck guarding the entrance and they both entered the compound. A VC soldier started using a flamethrower and started to burn Blake a bit, but she took cover and shot the soldier behind cover.

**Woods:** Mason - Grab that flamethrower! We'll burn these bastards!

Blake grabbed the AK-47 with a flamethrower and used the attachment it on a couple enemies. It isn't effective as an assault rifle, but it does add a flaming satisfaction. After going down the compound, she encountered US prisoners.

**US Prisoner:** Who's out there?!

**US Prisoner:** Help us! Please!

**Woods:** Mason! They're POWs.

"POWs?" Ruby said confused.

"Prisoners of War, I'm assuming that they're from that recovery mission," Blake said as she approached the release button.

**US Prisoner:** You're here for us?

**US Prisoner:** Mason! Is that you?!

"I'm surprised that the US prisoners didn't kill you for, y'know, being Russian," Yang said. Two doors opened and Reznov walked out from one of them as Mason manually approaches him. A woman listing numbers is heard in the background.

"I have an uneasy feeling that Reznov is what he seems," Blake muttered, but no one could her quiet sentence.

**Reznov:** Kravchenko is here!

A sliding door opens and Reznov picks up an AK on the ground.

**Reznov:** This way! We cannot let him slip through our grasp!

**Mason:** I thought you were dead…

**Reznov:** When we were captured at the River, they brought me here.

"I wonder why the seperate the prisoners, it would make a lot more sense to keep them together so that if they rebel you can just blow up the base and trap them there," Weiss said.

**Woods:** Mason?1 What the fucl are you doing?! We gotta get these guys out.

"We just pressed the red button! Red buttons always do stuff!" Ruby yelled.

**Reznov:** I was to be returned to Russia - for Dragovich to decide my fate.

**Mason:** We're in charge of our destiny now, Reznov. Kravchenko must die.

"I wonder if he can change that fate," Yang said. Blake and the escapees fought their way deeper into the base. The rest of the enemies consisted of regular goons and Blake just used the flamethrower because she was bored. After killing the last of the enemy, Blake approached a door marked by the game.

"Think Kravchenko is in there?" Ruby asked.

"It must be, because there's nowhere else to hide," Weiss said. Blake kicked down the door and entered the room, but she was knocked out by Kravchenko. Blake's vision went white and when things started to clear out, Woods is seen fighting Kravchenko in hand-to-hand combat. Kravchenko gets the upper hand and throws down Woods. Mason picked up a pistol and the team facepalmed thinking that he should've gotten it sooner. But Kravchenko noticed it and kicked it out of his hand.

**Kravchenko:** Not this time, American!

Kravchenko beats up Mason until blood is seen on his face. Kravchenko stops.

**Kravchenko:** You… Again...I should've killed you in Vorkuta!

"Or when you captured us, again," Blake scoffed. Woods stabbed Kravchenko in the back

**Woods:** Got you now, you son of a bitch!

**Kravchenko:** You will die with me!

Kravchenko pulled the pin off all his grenades and Woods jumped off through a large window, landing on the ground level, blowing up in a large explosion.

**Mason:** WOODS!

Mason blacks out.

**Woods:** I got you, Mason…

"He should've been. There's no way he could've survived," Yang said. Mason opens his eyes and sees a shadowy silhouette of Woods.

**Mason:** Woods?

**Woods:** You're okay…

Mason closes his eyes and sees Reznov.

"Where were you!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"And the dozen prisoners we freed?!" Weiss added.

"Probably dead because of that explosion," Blake said.

**Reznov:** Are you okay… Mason.

**Mason:** Reznov?

Reznov helps Mason up and Mason looks behind and saw a map with an island labeled as "Rebirth Island."

"Isn't that the island Hudson is heading to?" Ruby asked.

"It is, we might see him there," Blake said.

**Reznov:** Kravchenko is dead… Dragovich. Kravchenko. All must die…

The screen flashed white.

**Interrogator:** For God sake… Where is the number station?

**Reznov:** All must die!

"I think Reznov is taking this revenge thing a wee-bit insane," Yang said.

"Well, they did betray him, kill his best friend, and put him in prisoner," Weiss said. Yang nodded agreeingly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My goal is to try to complete another chapter this week if I have the time. So sit tight! Also, I released another poll for a potential cartoon reaction for RWBY. It's on my profile so vote!**


	17. Chapter 14: A Harsh Birthing

**Chapter 14:** A Harsh Birthing

**Interrogator:** You killed Kravchenko. You obliterated their base. Mason? Woods and Bowman were both killed. Your entire SOG team, wiped out.

"With Reznov being the exception!" Weiss chimed in.

"Or maybe he isn't, because he's a TRAITOR!" Yang exclaimed.

**Interrogator:** Only you survived, Mason. You. No one else.

**Mason:** No, Reznov survived.

**Interrogator:** Just you, Mason.

"Well were you there? Just like at the mountains with Hudson? You can't be in two places at once, sir," Ruby said bitterly.

**Mason:** No, no… Reznov is still with me… since Vorkuta.

"Technically you two separated and you two have been separated," Blake pointed out. The game cuts black and it shows Mason in the interrogation room.

**Interrogator:** After you left Kravchenko's compound in Laos, after your team were killed, you went rogue.

**Mason:** No! I wasn't rogue! I was continuing the mission!

**Interrogator:** You went to Rebirth Island, against orders. Why Mason?!

"Because Steiner was there, and they have to kill them," Weiss said. "After that, Kravchenko is on their kill list."

**Mason:** Argg Steiner was there. We had to kill Steiner.

**Interrogator:** But Hudson and the CIA were already on their way to get Steiner at Rebirth. Why did you have to go.

"Let's say if Reznov was actually there, because the way you describe, it's all one hallucination. Anyways, because it's sorta personal to him," Blake said.

**Mason:** Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner. They all had to die.

**Interrogator:** We wanted Steiner alive. Why did you have to kill him?

**Mason: **Cause the numbers were telling me to! Why don't you fuckin' understand?!

The screen blacked out and a briefing of the "mission" displayed on the screen.

**Interrogator:** Dragovich's sleeper cells are on US soil. Nova 6 is weaponized.

"This will surely backfire because what if the gas clouds over the atmosphere? The whole world would suffer from it," Weiss said.

**Interrogator:** They will use it. Moscow has gone dark. We are out of options. A pre-emptive strike on Russia is prepared. The President will authorize. Mason! For the last time! Where is the numbers station?!

"He doesn't know dammit! It's like asking a amnesiac person what's the ABC," Yang exclaimed.

**Mason:** How many times! … Steiner was at Rebirth Island. We had to kill Steiner.

**Interrogator:** We? Viktor Reznov?

**Mason:** We wanted the same thing. The same.

**Interrogator:** We're losing him again. Aw, God… He's back at Rebirth.

The game cuts white and the sound of a helicopter is roaring loudly.

**Transmission # 8-19-1-25-19. Designate: ECHO**

**We believe Mason is headed for Russian Bio weapons facility at Vozrozhdeniye **("Wow, that's a mouthful," Yang commented.) "**Rebirth" Island, USSR**

**Hudson and Team 2 inserted to assault and extract Steiner.**

**2230 hours, February 23, 1968**

**Mason:** I arrived at Rebirth Island with REznov. Finally, Steiner was ours.

The game cuts to the perspective of Mason in a cell with Reznov leaning towards the bars. "So have we been caught again?" Ruby wondered.

"Well, we are moving, and the area looks like it's a docking bay, so we must be the special delivery," Weiss said.

"Why is Mason's hand sticking out like that, like he's going to grab something that's gonna pop out of midair?" Yang pointing out Mason's hand just carelessly sticking out.

**Reznov:** We are Island…. Source of Dragovich's poison. They are preparing to deliver Nova 6.

Yang was going to ask that the interrogator said that the poison was already on the US, but then remembered that this was a flashback.

**Mason:** Not on my watch.

The crate is lowering down and Russian workers are complaining about something. A group of Russian workers, or soldiers, I don't really know, come near the area of the of Mason and looked around with flashlights.

Mason opened the door, and Reznov muttered an order.

**Reznov:** Kill him, Mason.

"Why not knock him out? I mean, these don't look like soldiers, just normal workers," Weiss said.

**Reznov:** Take the hatchet.

"Why would a dock worker need a hatchet?" Ruby wondered.

"I don't know, what if the CIA came to this island guns blazing. These guys probably don't know how to shoot, so they give them conventional weapons to fight back," Blake speculated. Mason quickly grabbed the hatchet and stabbed it on the worker's neck and dragged his body out of sight.

**Reznov:** We are outnumbered Mason. We must not attract attention. Stick to the shadow's - avoid the helicopter's spotlight.

Blake and Reznov quickly hid behind a few crates as a helicopter is flying past them. The two continued until Reznov stopped as a few guards up ahead are patrolling. The announcer on the speaker is saying something in Russian, alienating the team on what's going on in the base.

**Reznov:** They are beginning to evacuate the facility…

**Mason:** They know we're here…

Reznov and Mason stopped at the end of a small alley with a guard facing the opposite way. "Is it me, or whenever we're sneaking around in this game, the enemy is always facing one single direction?" Yang asked.

"You're not the only one who noticed," Ruby said. Blake sneaked up on the guard as he turned around, Mason stabbed the guard's arm and finished it up with a jab on the neck. Blake grabbed the gun the guard was carrying, which was labeled AK74u. "It doesn't look that bad… Just feels kinda dated."

"Well this is in the past," Weiss said. Reznov took point, carrying a gun.

"Okay, where did he get the gun?" Blake questioned.

"Probably another guard," Weiss guessed.

**Reznov:** Good my friend. Follow me. The chopper is coming around again. We must find another hiding place.

Blake and Reznov hid beneath a small shack and the helicopter flew over them. The helicopter moved on as the two continued to sneak into the walked through a catwalk on the side of the island and saw sewage being drained out through the pipes. Blake climbed up the ladder and a guard peeked over it. Blake grabbed the barrel of the gun and threw off the soldier, breaking his back and letting him continue falling to his threw the gun back on the ledge and climbed the ladder. She picked up the shotgun and continued.

**Reznov:** we are getting close, Mason. We should be able to access Steiner's lab from the roof…

Blake climbed up the ladder and reached the roof. An explosion went off in a area not too far away.

**Reznov:** They've gone to full alert.

**Mason:** It's the CIA… They want Steiner alive.

**Reznov:** Then we must get to him first.

"I understand the revenge quest, but there's literally a good reason why they want him alive!" Blake exclaimed. "Hell, you're the one who gave us the information about Nova 6!"

**Reznov:** Follow me. We will use the elevator shaft.

Mason and Reznov slid down the rope of the elevator and reached ontop of it. They slowly opened the upper door

**Reznov:** Shoot! Shoot now!

Beneath them, they're two soldiers and two scientists. Blake shot the soldiers and let the scientists run off. They both got inside the elevator and started fighting through the lab. A few monkeys in cages got shot in the crossfire, which upsetted Ruby.

"Poor monkeys," Ruby muttered, "THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!" Ruby finished with a loud yell.

Blake and Reznov continued to fight through the lab.

**Reznov:** Be cautious my friend.

Hudson started to speak out of nowhere in the mic.

**Hudson:** Mason, this is Hudson. We know you're on Rebirth Island. Talk to me Mason.

Mason didn't reply. "Why does Mason still carry the radio when he went rogue? He's disobeying orders, and clearly isn't interested in what others have to say about it," Yang said. Blake continued to what looks like a testing room with a single cell inside it. There was a toxic red symbol above it, implying it's where they test the gas. There was a single enemy in there and Blake just had to end him because he might be a pain to them later. Inside was a small radio device and monkeys inside cages. Blake killed the enemy the cell and walked through the other exit.

"Can you imagine if you freed those monkeys, they would actually help you take down enemies by getting on their faces and clawing it up," Yang chuckled.

"That would be hilarious, but stupid given the tone of the game," Blake couldn't help but nod in reached in a short hallway where the checkpoint is near the only door in it.

**Reznov:** Let us end this.

Blake opened the door and saw Steiner on the radio contacting someone.

**SteineR:** Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island. Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed!

"Wow, that's one way to fire someone," Weiss said,

"Yeah, by lining them up against the wall and assembling a _firing_ line," Yang added, "That's pretty messed up…" she muttered after giving a second thought to her previous comment.

**Steiner:** You must hurry, before they kill me too!

**Mason:** Friedrich Steiner. This is the end.

Steiner drops the radio.

**Steiner:** You. ?!

Mason grabbed Steiner and smashed his head on the control panels and threw him onto the chair.

**Steiner:** I know you… Vorkuta! You don't know… What we did to you…

"Hopefully not probing us," Yang joked. Blake blushed as Yang facepalmed. "I swear, your stupid little..." Yang mumbled. Hudson out of nowhere contacts Mason.

**Hudson:** Mason, talk to me!

**Reznov:** Your evil has claimed the lives of many good men… (punches Steiner) No longer. (punches Steiner again)

**Steiner:** Killing me will not stop Nova!

"He does have a point, let the bastard live. We'll put him on the chair later and let you pull the switch," Weiss said.

"Chair?" Ruby questioned.

"Electrical chair."

"Oh, yeah. He deserved it if he's a war criminal," Ruby said," but we're not going to tell him until it's five minutes before it."

**Reznov:** I do not care about Nova.

A man in a gas mask and a yellow suit appeared behind a glass window right next to Steiner and Reznov.

"Who us that?" Blake wondered.

"Probably the CIA attempting to capture Steiner. I mean, their uniforms do look very different," Weiss pointed out. Reznov grabbed Steiner by the throat as one more man in a gas mask and yellow suit appeared.

**Reznov:** My name is Viktor Reznov.

The two gas masked men grabbed an object and kept slamming it on the glass.

**Steiner:** No…

"I mean, you could recognize the beard and voice. Don't act surprised," Ruby said. Reznov pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Steiner.

**Reznov:** And I will have my revenge.

"Alright, so Reznov is not a traitor! In your face everyone!" Weiss exclaimed. The glass broke and the screen went completely white and cuts back to the interrogation room.

**Mason:** I swear to God, that's how Steine died. Reznov killed him right in front of me!

"WHAT A COCKBLOCK!" Yang exclaimed, missing the death. The game cuts to a Mason not in first-person perspective, slowly struggling out of the chair.

**Interrogator:** You're lying Mason. You killed Steiner. We know you did.

The camera zooms in on Mason.

**Mason:** Reznov got exactly what he wanted. Revenge.

The game cuts back to the first-person perspective with pictures of Reznov appearing on the monitor.

**Interrogator:** We saw the report MAson. Viktor Reznov did not kill Friedrich Steiner. Hudson saw what happened.

The game cuts to a white screen with black text appearing.

**20 minutes earlier**

**Agents Hudson and Weaver**

**On the South side of the Island**

**Transmission #8-5-19-1-25-19. Designate: Alpha**

**We believe Mason is headed for the Russian Bio weapons facility at Vozrozhdeniye "Rebirth" Island, USSR**

**Hudson and Weaver inserted to assault and extract Steiner**

**2200 hours, February 23, 1968**

**Hudson: **Weaver.

**Weaver (On radio)** **:** Go ahead Hudson.

**Hudson:** Mason's still dark. We'll work our way through the research facility and extract Steiner.

**Weaver (On Radio):** Yankee Squad, we're moving.

**Hudson:** Alpha Squad, let's roll.

**US Marine:** Copy that we are on the move.

The game goes through Hudson's perspective and he's currently manning a large turret on a heavily armored vehicle. Yang slowly moaned as drool dropped from her mouth. She's imagining the firepower that baby is holding. Blake began shooting at the enemy, who're already starting to evacuate.

**Weaver (On Radio):** They've already begun evacuating.

**Hudson:** Take out those damn RPGs!

Blake quickly eliminated the enemy on top of the rooftop armed with RPG's and the vehicles pressed on. Blake remembered the game telling her that she can use a grenade launcher. SHe used at a car, which blew it up and any enemy around it.

"Damn, imagine if we used tanks way more often so Blake would get a lower chance to get stabbed," Yang chuckled.

"Maybe it'll be easier to defend the kingdom and you don't have to lose an arm," Blake added.

**Weaver:** Hard right! That leads to the bio-lab.

Blake continued destroying any enemy vehicle in the way towards the bio lab.

**Weaver:** That's the main drive up the laboratories. Yankee Squad will flank west and meet you there.

**Hudson:** Understood. Alpha squad, move up!

**US Marine:** We're moving.

**US Marine:** Enemy targets, on the balcony.

Blake continued to clear the road of enemies for the marines to press on.

**US Marine: (On radi):** Hudson, recon reports MI-8's inbound on our position.

**Hudson:** Understood. Let's move up.

Blake fought through the streets and crossed the bridge. A helicopter is inbound towards their location.

**US Marine:** MI-8 dead ahead!

**US Marine:** Take cover!

**US Marine:** He's locked on! Move! Move!

The helicopter fired a barrage of missiles at Hudson. The armoured vehicle tried to back up but was knocked over. A bunch of green canisters are thrown into the street. Gas started leaking out them.

**US Marine:** Nova 8! HAzmat suits, NOW!

Everyone puts on their hazmat suits except one soldier.

**US Marine:** Shit! Shit! Help! Aaaaccckkkk!

The soldier falls dead and Hudson took out the rifle with a scope.

**Hudson:** Alpha Squad! We are moving forward! Protect your Hazmat suits! You rupture your suit - you'll be dead in minutes.

**US Marine:** Spetsnaz!

**US Marine:** We see 'em.

Blake looked through the scope and it was an infrared one. She saw the enemy highlighted and quickly killed them. Blake decided to take cover, this is a suit after all, not skin. She understands that some might be able to regain health, but clothing, that's not possible, unless it's made of Dust and knowing Earth, they don't have Dust. Blake fought through the street, killing any Soviet soldiers in the way.

**US Marine:** It's killing us! Get off the street!

Blake entered a building and the whole team followed.

**Weaver:** Yankee Squad has cleared out the west perimeter. Moving north.

**US Marine:** Keep moving west! Down that alley!

Blake fought through the alley and continued fighting. The house down the alley exploded. Blake entered the destroyed house and continued pressing on upstairs.

**Hudson:** We're moving up on the flank. Keep heading north!

**Weaver:** Understood. We are taking heavy fire from the helicopters.

**Hudson:** stay with it, we're about half a click south from the lab.

Blake and her team jumped over the small gap and landed onto a balcony of another building

**Weaver:** Alpha squad, we are taking direct fire from the enemy. Requesting back up, over.

**Hudson:** Almost there Weaver, hang on!

**US Marine:** Yankee squad get out of the BTR! We're going to get…

The radio statics, cutting them off.

**Hudson:** Weaver!

**Weaver:** We're alive Hudson. But they got us pinned down. They're on our east flank.

**Hudson:** Got it.

Blake walked down the stairs and exited the building. She fought against the Russians before reaching Weaver. A US marine had a rocket launcher but was shot.

**Weaver:** Hudson! USe the Strela on the choppers!

"Again, we have to do everything…" Ruby scoffed. Blake grabbed the rocket launcher and fired it at both of the choppers.

**Weaver:** This way! We're almost at Steiner's lab.

Blake grabbed her rifle and switched out the rocket launcher. She continued to follow Weaver.

**Weaver:** that's the bio-lab. Looks like they're waiting for us.

**Hudson:** Move out! Stay low!

Hudson takes off his mask.

"Huh, I guess they do have control over the gas," Weiss said surprised, "For a second I thought the whole island would be clouded in it."

Blake and Weaver fought their way into the bio-lab.

**Weaver:** Hudson, flank left with me. There is cover!

Blake switched her rifle to a heavy LMG. She used it to fight through the enemy. Weaver and Blake entered the building and proceeded to take the left hallway.

**Weaver:** In here. This is where Steiner will be. The bio-lab is below us.

Blake and Weaver fought through the hallway and reached a dead end. Weaver opened a door.

**Weaver:** We need to pass through decontamination.

While being decontaminated, Hudson contacts Mason.

**Hudson:** Mason, this is Hudson. We know you're on Rebirth Island. Talk to me Mason.

After finishing decontamination, the door opened and Blake continued fighting.

**Weaver:** Let's find Steiner.

**Hudson:** MAson, this is Hudson. Are you there?

Blake and Weaver fought through the stairwell and entered a security room.

**Hudson:** It's Mason…

**Weaver:** What the Hell is he doing?

The security cams show several pictures of Mason on screen.

**Hudson:** Killing everyone between him and Steiner.

"Well shit, looks like him and Reznov are doing quicker work. And they only walked in with a hatchet!" Yang exclaimed. They exited the room, and Blake felt something weird. They didn't mention Reznov.

"They didn't mention Reznov…" Blake said.

"What?" Weiss asked puzzled.

"They only saw Mason, not Reznov," Blake realized.

"Holy shit…" Yang muttered.

"Maybe they only caught Mason, not Reznov," Ruby guessed.

"Unlikely," Blake said.

"Then what is he then? A figment of our imagination?" Weiss wondered.

"That would explain a lot actually, 'cause remember that one marine dude turning around wondering what the fuck we're doing?" Yang wondered.

"Or the time about five minutes ago where Steiner didn't recognize Reznov right away?" Ruby added, "Well that did happened about 20 years ago in-game, so it does make sense. And we never really did get to see Reznov's face in the early days."

The team went silent as Blake pressed on. Now they're just too confused to actually think straight. Blake was already lost to the game, so she just continued going through the empty. A patrol of Spetsnaz soldiers passing by.

**Weaver:** Hudson, where are they going? They didn't see us.

"Probably to Mason," Weiss said. Blake attack the soldiers and fought through the lab. Hudson and Weaver heard static on the radio.

**Hudson:** It's Steiner - he's trying to contact us. Steiner, what's the situation? Steiner! What's the situation?

**Steiner:** Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island… Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed! You must hurry, before they kill me too!

Blake and Weaver entered a room where they're separated by Steiner who's in his safe room They both run towards the window, seeing Mason doing the same exact thing Reznov did.

**Hudson:** Mason!

**Weaver:** We have to stop him NOW!

Weaver shot the glass, but it didn't break.

**Hudson:** Damn! It's bulletproof! Mason What are you doing! We need him alive! Stand down. Stand down, Mason!

"He's already insane, lost his sanity.." Weiss muttered. Weaver and Hudson lifted a bundle of containers and kept ramming it at the window.

**Mason:** My name is Viktor Reznov. And I will have my revenge!

They broke the window and Mason shot Steiner as they entered. He shot Weaver in the leg and takes down Mason, holding down the hand with the gun. He lets go of the gun and Mason punches him again. Hudson used the handle of the pistol to knock out Mason. Weaver slowly recovers. A US Marine checks Steiner's body.

**US Marine:** He's dead.

**Weaver:** What about Reznov, the defector? We need to find him.

**Hudson:** We won't. He was never here. I didn't believe till I saw it with my own eyes...What did they do to you in Vorkuta, Mason?

**Weaver:** With Steiner dead, Mason's our only link to the numbers broadcasts.

**Hudson:** We need to bring him back.

**Weaver:** Let's way. It will take us to the dock. (Goes on radio) This is Weaver… We are on our way.

**US Pilot:** Copy that. We are taking the docks now.

A US Marine picks up Mason and carries him on his back. The screen faded to blackness.

**Hudson:** What the hell did they do to you Mason?

"Well, that was a fucking twist!" Yang exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whoo! Two more chapters till the finale! I'm going to include zombies, but maybe that's going to be as a bonus way after I finish the fic.**

**Anyways, I'm going to post some Q&amp;A here. I have no idea if I'm going to do this every week, but I will. Questions in reviews would be posted here, and if you PM me, make sure you set the subject under Q&amp;A and for what fanfic you're asking in mind.**

**Q: "Are you going to have them play (insert game)" - from everyone**

**No. But the fics I will have them play a game is already posted on my profile. NO MORE REQUESTS! Though a Black Ops sequel might be coming up,**

**Q: "Perhaps some of us readers can do a collab? Maybe that'll help take the pressure off of you having to write everything yourself?" - RLG**

**Yes, I'm willing to take in some ideas. I'll even credit you. Though if I forget, which most likely will. PM me and I will take a look at it and edit it in. I'm terrible...**

**Q: ****They suck? Have them play Black ops on Master!?. -EllieGmanlovesHalo**

**First of all, no offense, but there's like three punctuations. So I have no idea if this is a demand, question or a regular sentence. Don't believe? Check out the review, I literally copied and pasted it here. But you're asking why it's not on Master, or hardened because there is no master difficulty, it's because it's sorta based on my own experience in Black Ops, or whatever youtuber I'm watching doing the mission.**

**Anyways, that's all folks. I might be doing a cartoon react fic for the RWBYs so vote! It's between Justice League: Unlimited and Star Wars: the Clone Wars. Note, I'm not sure if I am going to do a fic on those two cartoons, but if I do, let me know which one you want.**


	18. Obligatory Update

**I just wanted to take a short week off. Within the next two weeks I plan to finish the series. So sit tight people ;D**


	19. Chapter 15: That Explains Everything

**Chapter 15:** That Explains Everything

The game cuts to a mission brief loading screen.

**Reznov:** Mason, my friend….

"I wonder if Reznov was real in the first," Weiss said, "He could be a representation of our lust for revenge for capturing us and torturing us."

**Reznov:** Tell me… What is left to believe in, when you are betrayed by your own? When all that you are, all that you have done, is buried beneath the lies and the deceit of corrupt men. I will die in this wretched place… The only thing that keeps me alive is the thirst for Vengeance.

"For a game about a covert military group, this game centers a lot on the theme of revenge," Blake said.

"And not actually being stealthy for about half the time," Ruby added in.

"Who cares? This is starting to get interesting for a mindless shooter," Weiss said.

**Reznov:** They must be stopped, Mason. Dragovich… Steiner… KRavchenko… All MUST die…

The game cuts to the interrogation room.

**Revelations**

The game cuts to Mason strapped to the chairs of the interrogation room.

**Interrogator:** It is no use… we are out of time!

**Another Interrogator:** We can't give up now. He was at Vorkuta. He knows how to translate the codes.

"All they did was probably surgically tampering with our minds to assassinate that president earlier, which failed!" Yang exclaimed.

**Another Interrogator:** He's heard the broadcasts which we know contain the location. It's all in his head somewhere. He does know where it is!

**Interrogator:** We have to get to the bunker! We're at DEFCON 2… You've tried everything…

"You guys barely tried anything. All you did was shock us in the beginning and yelled at us," Ruby said.

**Another Interrogator:** Not yet… I have one more card to play.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Hudson walks in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was the interrogator," Weiss scoffed, "They made it obvious when they said he was with Hudson during the mission."

**Hudson:** Get out of here, Weaver. Tell them I failed.

**Weaver:** You want to die with him?... Your choice.

Weaver gets up behind a glass window and Hudson approached Mason. He grabbed a TV and threw it on the ground.

**Hudson:** Dammit! Why can't you remember?! (Hudson grabbed Mason and shakes him.) Do you hear me?! He's dead! Weaver's right… we are out of time. The Russians fucked you up… I know you… you're not a traitor.

"Well, and Reznov too," Ruby added.

"He's still dead, but we don't know when he died," Yang said.

"Probably when we separated back in Vorkuta," Blake pointed out. Hudson strapped Mason out of the seat and he cracked his knuckle and punched Hudson across the face. He knocked him back and he bumped into a set of TV's, knocking down a few.

"Damn dude, all he did was helping you out of your restraints!" Yang exclaimed.

"And keeping us in here for God knows how long," Weiss said. MAson gets up, he walked towards the door, a bit shaken as the interrogation questions echo his head. Mason gets out of the interrogation room.

"FINALLY!" all the girls said at once, finally seeing outside the interrogation room in real time.

**Mason:** The numbers… what…. are they saying?...

Blake slowly walked the shaken Mason throughout the facility, and walked a long hallway. flashbacks plagued Mason's vision of when he met Reznov in Vietnam. He fell on a cart and shoved it out of his way.

**Mason:** Reznov… Where are you?... Reznov…

"Damn, both the Russians and his own colleagues fucked him up," Yang commented. The numbers echoed in Mason's head. Mason approached a door and Mason had visions from the mission in the Russian summit.

"Why would Mason have flashbacks of a mission he didn't even participate in?" Ruby asked. Mason violently opened the door.

**Mason (in the head):** Steiner was there… We had to kill Steiner! I keep hearing the fucking numbers!

**Kravchenko (in the head):** You… Again… I should have killed you in Vorkuta!

Blake followed the waypoint direction. They noticed that there's no one in the facility.

"Is it just Weaver; Hudson, and Mason?" Yang asked.

"Most likely, I mean poisonous gas is about to spread through America. So of course they would abandon it," Weiss said.

**Dragovich (in the head):** Wait a few moments… Let him rest.

Numbers started to flash on the window's of a door.

**Dragovich (in the head):** When he regains consciousness - Double the voltage.

Mason opened the door to a empty room.

**Mason:** I remember. Ahhhh! Vorkuta….

Mason started getting flashbacks in Vorkuta. The game transition to a surgical operation on Mason. But weirdly they're in a view outside of Mason's perspective. They see Steiner, Kravchenko, and Dragovich over his body.

**Steiner:** The subject has been successfully implanted with the knowledge to translate the number sequences.

"I thought Steiner was a chemical person, and not a surgical type," Yang wondered.

"I guess it's the first time in villain history that have a evil doctor who's both a doctor in medical fields and evil-scheming," Weiss joked.

**Dragovich: **So - what is the problem?

The game cuts back to Mason's perspective.

**Steiner:** His responses have been - sporadic. Unpredictable. He shows a remarkable resilience.

**Dragovich:** Why?

**Steiner:** He is unusual… atypical. Few men possess such will… Our other test subjects have been far more successful.

"Then I guess Mason wouldn't be useful at all. Why don't you just discard him and dump his body in the ditch if he's not as successful as the others?" Ruby asked.

"Because plot," Blake explained.

**Dragovich:** If he will not follow the orders embedded in the numbers, then he is of no use to me… He can rot… Take him back to his cell.

The game cuts back to present day and Mason is still walking all wobbly.

**Mason:** the pain… oh my God…

Mason had hallucinations of random numbers as he walked into another hallway.

**Mason (in the head):** Proceed… to…. target… Oswald compromised.

"Damn, I didn't know the CIA gave us a heavy dose of drugs," Yang joked. Mason walked into the conference room where Reznov is on screen.

**Reznov:** In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers.

**Russian prisoner:** Reznov, are you sure you can trust this American?

**Reznov:** With my life… He and us, are not so different… we are all soldiers without an army.

"I wonder if Reznov meant to say all that and this is not some plan to get us revenge for him," Weiss said. Different flashbacks of Reznov popped out throughout the walls.

**Reznov:** Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned. You will survive… You have to…

All the flashbacks transitioned into a single image of Reznov.

**Reznov:** We are brothers Mason… We are the same.

"Yeah, we were when Steiner experimented on us to think you were there," Blake said. Blake exited the conferences room and entered another hallway.

**Mason:** Kennedy… John… Fitzgerald. I'm told you are the best we have. Anywhere.

The ceiling tore open revealing a rocket ship and it cuts to the meeting with the president a long time ago.

**President Kennedy:** We are in grave danger from the communists. Our freedom and our very way of life is at risk. Dragovich.

The game cuts back to the present.

"This is getting confusing…" Ruby muttered.

**Mason:** When do I kill him?

A speaker in Russian counts down the launch.

**Mason:** Okay. Time we got the hell out of here.

**Woods (in the head):** Not yet…

**Mason:** We're going after Dragovich.

**Woods (in the head):** No one's getting out. (shows a brief flashback of Dragovich's destroyed limo) Satisfied, Mason?'

**Mason:** no!, not yet… Not until I see the body.

The countdown was finished as the rocket is launched into the air.

**Mason (in the head):** How many times?! Steiner was at REbirth Island. We had to kill Steiner.

**Interrogator (in the head):** We? Viktor Reznov?

**Mason (in the head):** We wanted the same thing. The same.

**Weaver (in the head)**: What is he doing?

**Hudson (in the head):** Killing everyone between him and Steiner.

"This is basically a recap, but all we know that's new is that Hudson and Weaver interrogated us, and Vorkuta fucked us up, badly," Weiss said. Mason approached a small room and turned around. Hudson punched him, knocking him out. Mason finds himself back to Vorkuta. Reznov approached Mason, who's recovering from the surgery.

**Reznov:** The pain is difficult isn't it? We are all brothers MAson. We are the same. Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner. All must die…

"It made sense to have them kill all them at first, but when one literally had the SOLUTION to our problems, you done fucked up," Yang said. Mason snapped back to reality.

**Hudson:** Dragovich brainwashed you, but Reznov had plans of his own.

A flashback skipped to their reunion in Vietnam.

**Reznov:** Mason.

**Mason:** Reznov. How'd you get out of Vorkuta? Never thought I'd see you alive…

"Then he probably was dead," Blake muttered.

**Hudson:** He was never in Vietnam. The real defector with the Nova 6 dossier died during the attack on the MAC-V. He was never in the rat tunnels.

**Swift:** What the fucks wrong with you?

Flashbacks cut the breakout in Vietnam.

**Reznov:** Kravchenko is here! This way! We cannot let him slip through our grasp!

Flashback cuts to Rebirth Island.

**Hudson:** He was never at Rebirth Island.

Flashback cuts to Reznov before killing Steiner.

**Reznov:** My name is Viktor Reznov.

**Steiner:** No…

**Hudson (behind the glass):** MASON!

The flashback blurs and Reznov is replaced with Mason.

**Mason:** My name is Viktor Reznov. And I will have my revenge!

The flashback cuts to Hudson's perspective before knocking out Mason. The team is sorta get what's going on. Reznov was never there, and he was a hallucination. This disturbed Weiss a bit though, as the character was reaching her favorite fictional characters list. The flashback cuts to Mason and Reznov escaping back in Vorkuta.

**Mason:** Tep eight, Reznov - Freedom!

**Reznov:** For you Mason… Not for me…

The flashback ends and Hudson is pointing a gun at Mason. "Has your mother ever told you to never point a gun at an unarmed man?" Ruby asked.

**Hudson:** Viktor Reznov's been dead for five years. He died at Vorkuta during the escape. All the years you thought he was with you - that was just in your mind.

"If you had the intel that he died, why didn't you just say so!?" Blake exclaimed. Hudson holstered his weapon to assist Mason getting up.

**Mason: **I trusted him.

"So did I!" Weiss exclaimed.

**Hudson:** That's why it worked… It was attempt at MK-Ultra. Dragovich programmed you to kill Kennedy, but Reznov sabotaged you. He wanted revenge for all that Dragovich done to him. Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner. Three new victims.

"So Reznov used us as a puppet? That bastard…" Yang muttered,

**Hudson: **There are gaps in your memory. Periods where you went MIA and we couldn't account for you. But now that the brainwashing's been broken, all the lost time will come back. We need to leave… The Nova 6 strike is imminent. Hundreds of sleeper agents, in every state capitol, are about to unleash this poison on your own countrymen.

"Have you tried to prevent this? If it's within the capitol, you could just block all entrances and give the politicians gas masks. Sure civilian deaths would happen, but at least the heads of state would survive!" Ruby exclaimed.

**Hudson:** When Steiner died, we lost our key to unlocking the location of number broadcasts. You were programmed at Vorkuta to translate the number codes.

"Wait, I thought our objective was to assassinate Kennedy, not gassing America," Yang said.

**Hudson:** Only you can tell us what the codes mean. Nova 6 was just one of the sleeper operations. But I'm sure there were others.. one's we didn't even know about. We have the broadcasts, we played them to you over and over again for hours, but we haven't been able to break through your programming yet.

"I don't think constantly playing the broadcast would help but annoy him," Weiss said.

**Hudson: **Mason, this is our last shot. Listen, for God's sake listen again.

The screen goes black as the numbers plague the screen. There was another flashback in black and white before Mason was sent to Vorkuta. Mason was on the docks where Dragovich and Kravchenko are meeting with him.

**Castro:** Do with him what you wish, General…. He's my gift to you, in honor of our new relationship.

Flashes to a first-person perspective in front of Steiner.

**Steiner:** I know you… Vorkuta! You don't know… what we did to you… (flashes back to the surgery on Vorkuta) The subject has been successfully implanted with the knowledge to translate the number sequences.

The game flashes with numbers again, and the team wonders when this whole flashback rewind is going to stop.

**Dragovich (through radio):** … all agents. Our new allies in Cuba graciously permitted the construction of a new… and permanent…. broadcast station within their borders. From now until Project Nova's initiation will broadcast from the Rusalka.

"First of all, why would they let the sleeper agents, agents who aren't meant to know that they're agents, about their broadcasting station. Second, where did Mason hear this if he was in Vorkuta?" Blake asked.

**Dragovich:** Our plan to strike at the very heart of the West is now in motion. Await further instructions.

The flashback is back in the docks of Cuba and Mason looks to his left to see the Rusalka, which is a boat. Mason snaps back to reality.

**Mason:** I know where the numbers station is… It's a ship… I saw it a long time ago… The Rusalka.

**Hudson:** where?

**Mason:** Cuba.

Hudson puts on his glasses as the music fades.

"Mr. Fucking Shades," Yang joked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO THE FINALE! (Blows party favor)**


	20. Chapter 16: Revenge Fulfilled

**Chapter 16:** Revenge Fulfilled

**Kennedy:** We are in grave danger from the communists.

"That's an understatement," Weiss commented. Grave would be war with them, but she guessed that they've been with war with him. But this threat is in the omega level of danger.

**Kennedy:** Our freedom… Our way of life is at risk.

"And your lives," Ruby added.

**Dragovich:** Our plan to strike at the very heart of the west is now in motion.

"Technically, you can't give a direction a center-piece," Yang said, "Wouldn't 'strike the heart of America' make more sense?"

**Reznov:** He must be stopped, Mason.

**McNamara:** He has no fear. No conscience. No weakness.

**Steiner:** All across America, Dragovich has sleeper cells waiting for the signal to release the Nova 6.

"How did he get that large shipment of gas to the country undetected?" Blake wondered. "And where did he get the sleeper agents?"

**Kennedy:** I'm told that you are the best that we have. Anywhere.

"And we are the only ones capable of trying to survive the war," Weiss said.

**Reznov:** Dragovich… Kravchenko… Steiner…

"They must die, blah blah blah. WE GET IT!" Yang exclaimed in annoyance.

**Kennedy:** You will need to be.

**Reznov:** These 'men' must die…

**Kennedy:** Mr. Mason…

The game cuts white and the team heard the sound of a propelling helicopter.

**Redemption**

**Transmission # 9-19 Designate: X-Ray**

**Mason, Hudson, and Weaver headed to intercept Soviet Commercial ship Rusalka.**

**Location: Gulf of Mexico**

**We believe the ship is transmitting the signal.**

**0600 hours, February, 1986**

**Weaver:** Alpha, we got visuals on Rusalka. Beginning approach.

**Hudson:** Mason, - your stick.

Mason is piloting a helicopter overseas and in the distance was most likely the Rusalka. There were also a few other helicopters escorting them.

**Weaver:** Maintain formation. We're approaching the numbers station.

The Rusalka crew began firing at the helicopters.

**Weaver:** Shit! Taking triple A fire from the deck!...

They took down two helicopter right in front of Blake. She dodged the fire and fired backed with a load of missiles and bullets,

**Hudson:** I think they were expecting us!

"Well it is broadcasting to the hundreds of sleeper agents that are ready to GAS AMERICA!" Yang yelled.

**Hudson:** Yankee team - Engage echelon right!

**Weaver:** Roger that, Alpha. Breaking off.

Blake flew around the ship, dodging bullets and destroying any anti-air turrets.

**Hudson:** We need to secura the LZ!

**Mason:** On it.

**Hudson:** RPGs! Upper deck!

Several soldiers carrying RPGs got on deck and fired at Mason and the other helis. Blake took them out in a barrage of bullets. A helicopter lowered itself and Weaver and his team exited the helicopter. Blake continued to cover Weaver's team with the minigun on the helicopter.

**Hudson:** Weaver?!

**Weaver:** Yankee team in position.

**Hudson:** Alpha, moving to provide support, over.

**Brooks:** Roger that, moving in.

**Weaver:** Yankee one - on me. Go.

**Hudson:** Take us around the port side.

Blake cleared the path for Weaver and protected him from any enemy carrying RPGs. Weaver moved through the deck of the ship until a certain point.

**Weaver:** Yankee team in position. Moving to lower decks, over.

**Hudson:** Roger that, Yankee. Alpha team is right behind you.

A enemy helicopter approached the ship and began firing at Blake.

**Hudson:** Enemy Hind! Evasive maneuvers!

Blake fired at the enemy hind with everything she has at her disposal. She dodged the hostile aircraft's mini-gun and rockets and spammed the missile button until the hind crashed. Even though the helicopter got destroyed, Mason is left with the controls broken. Blake struggled to land the helicopter on the LZ.

**Hudson:** Out of the chopper! Jump! Go go go!

Mason rolled out of the helicopter and rolled off the boat. He held onto the ledge and pulled himself up. Mason armed himself with a weapon known as the FAMAS.

**Hudson:** Yankee team - sitrep?

**Weaver:** Moving through deck two… No sign of the transmitter.

**Hudson:** It has to be here.

**Mason:** I know it is. Keep looking.

"I mean the radio transmission did say that the ship would have it," Ruby said. Blake and her team fought through the main deck. Several enemy helicopters began swarming the ship.

**Hudson:** Shit, enemy, Hips! Mason! Grab that guided missile.

"Well why don't you do something for a change!" Weiss exclaimed. Blake picked up the guided missile and shot down the two enemy hinds. She picked up her old gun and continued to advance through the ship. Once she entered the ship, she is contacted by Weaver.

**Weaver:** Hudson - you need to see this!

**Hudson:** What is it?

**Weaver:** SHIT!

**Hudson:** WEAVER?!

"Wonder what caused him to panic," Ruby thought out loud.

"I don't know, maybe it was zombies," Weiss said sarcastically.

**Weaver:** We're pinned down in the lower deck! Get your asses down here ASAP.

**Hudson:** We're on our way.

Blake fought her way through a locker room and went lower into the ship. Blake finds herself in a large room where there's a pool of water in the middle. The team assumes it's most likely a docking area for submarines. But they wondered why there's need for such a feature. Then Blake realized the transmission is probably on the sub or underwater. Once all the enemies in the room were killed, they meet up with Weaver.

**Weaver:** There's more to this ship than we thought…

**Mason:** The broadcast station. It's beneath us.

There was a loud ringing noise.

**Weaver:** Shit!

**Hudson:** Dragovich is starting the broadcast!

"For a second, I though Dragovich was going to taunt us," Yang said.

**Hudson:** Command this is Alpha one. We have confirmed the Rusalka is the broadcast source! Bring in the airstrike. We are on our way out!

**Mason:** Not yet. We need to find Dragovich.

**Hudson:** In less than 15 minutes, the US Navy is going to blow this place apart!

**Mason:** I made the mistake of not confirming the kill five years ago at Baikonur.

"He could have placed a decoy instead and he could've escaped while you went on your mini killing spree," Ruby said.

**Hudson:** You sure you're not brainwashed?

"Well, he isn't screaming it," Blake said.

**Mason:** Would it matter?... The son of a bitch needs to go down - once and for all.

**Hudson: **Get out of here, Weaver… We're going to finish this.

"Why? I'm sure Dragovich would be heavily guarded so why not take Weaver and the remaining marines we have and take him down?" Weiss questioned. The screen cuts black and transitions to Mason underwater, descending on a base below sea.

"I'm impressed that they manage to build a base underwater," Ruby commented.

**Mason:** Hudson… You see the buoys?

**Hudson:** They have to transmit from the surface.. That's why we could never find the broadcast source. The structure below us… It's more than a transmitter.

**Mason:** It's a supply station for the Soviet submarine fleet…Part of Dragovich's plan for invasion - once the Nova 6 was released.

Mason descended onto the seafloor and made his way to an entrance. Buoys started to ascend to the surface. Mason got onto the docking bay and took off his breather. Hudson opened the door and a enemy soldier is running up the stairs. Blake shot first and the whole team started to attack. The ground started to shook as a submarine that's suspended falls down.

**Hudson:** They've begun the attack! Weaver! What's happening? (No response) Dammit!

**Mason:** Too late to back out - Slam it in!

Blake continued to fight through the large groups of enemies. She made her way up a flight of stairs. When Blake made her way into a large room, a explosion knocked Mason back and drowned him in water. Luckily he survived and he swam up a catwalk,

**Hudson:** We need to find Dragovich before they bring the whole place down on top of us!

"Why, he's underwater and if we detect any movement, we'll blow it up!" Yang exclaimed. Blake continued to fight though several soldiers still standing. Blake and Hudson made it to a room with a ladder and she climbed it. She fought her way through a large room. Once she cleared the first room, she made her way upstairs.

**Hudson:** Keep moving! We need to stop the broadcast.

Blake fought her way to the control panel. Once she got there, an explosion knocked Mason off the platform. He barely grabbed it and he looked over to see Dragovich.

"Where the hell is Hudson?" Weiss wondered, "Did he fall off or something?"

**Mason:** Dragovich!

**Dragovich:** You should have been my finest agent… It would have been so much simpler.

A bullet scratched through Dragovich. Mason turns his head to see Hudson.

**Hudson:** Dragovich!

Dragovich fired back and Hudson didn't. "WHAT! KILL HIM! WHAT THE HELL!" Yang exclaimed. "TRAINED MR. SHADES MY ASS!"

Blake had the option to grab Dragovich and she did. She grabbed Dragovich by the arm and pulled him off the ledge.

**Mason:** It IS simple. I'm gonna kill you!

He fell down and landed on top of Dragovich. He held Dragovich by the collar.

**Mason:** You tried to fuck with my mind.. You failed!

Mason punched Dragovich.

**Dragovich:** You don't know anything!

Mason punched Dragovich again and grabbed him by the collar.

**Mason:** You tried to turn against me on my own kind!

Mason punched Dragovich.

**Mason:** You tried to make me kill my own president!

**Dragovich:** Tried?

Blake started to choke Dragovich beneath the water of the sinking base.

**Hudson:** Come on, Mason! (Mason gets up) Mason! This way.

Hudson and Blake tried to make their way out of the base.

**Hudson:** This place is falling apart!

The screen transition Mason and Hudson swimming up to the surface.

**Reznov:** Mason! You did it, Mason. You did what I could not.

"Yes, we did everything after Vorkuta. We breached a motherfucking facility on our own unarmed," Blake scoffed. Mason reached the surface to be met with soldiers aiming at him. Luckily, they're American.

**Weaver:** Mason.

Weaver helped Mason get onboard the boat he is on.

**Weaver:** It is over… We won.

**Mason:** For now…

Mason turns around to see four large boats with large guns and helicopters flying around. Six jets flew over Mason and he started to see the numbers again. The screen transition to black and shows a scene shows a woman speaking into mic, saying all the numbers. It cuts to old footage of the president and Mason is repeating some of the numbers being said.

**Mason:** Texas.

It shows a police escorting a black car with the president in it. The footage rewinds to when the president was with the crowd. It pauses and it zooms in on a familiar face, Mason.

"So what does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Yang said.

"Weiss? Blake?"

"Same, but I don't care," Weiss said.

"YEah, I couldn't give flying fuck on what happened a million miles away," Blake said.

The credits started to load over a man on the box art. A song that was heard during a mission played. The team sat and decided to listen to it. They enjoyed it. The next song was more modern-ish. It consisted of a man rapping with a chorus. Blake admits that the guy has rhythm and quite enjoys it. Yang really enjoyed it while Ruby was neutral, meaning yeah it's nice, but it's not her jam. Weiss didn't enjoy rapping, she thought it would be good for people who enjoys rap, like Yang, but her it's not enjoyable.

The screen cuts black and the sound of thunder is heard in the background.

**Kennedy:** For time and the world do not stand still. Change is the law of life. And those who took only to the past or present are certain to miss the future.

It cuts to a room full where President JFK, Castro, the man from an earlier mission, and someone the team doesn't even know sit around a table. The filter is in black white, the team wonders why but they just let it play.

**Kennedy:** I said, "are certain to miss the future!" (slams hand on table)

**Castro:** (laughs) Cono… I missed that.

**McNamara:** Prime Minister CAstro, the missile crisis was the last straw. We almost blew ourselves up. Now we invited you here today…

**Kennedy:** … In good faith

**McNamara:** in good faith, to sort this thing out.

**Castro:** And why is he here? He lost!

**Kennedy:** As I always say, forgive your enemies, but remember their names.

"But why is he here though?" Yeah, he lost. But that isn't an excuse to invite him to such an important meeting between the two nations," Blake said.

**Kennedy:** Now gentlemen, as I like to think, in the long history of the world, that there are only a few generations…

A loud bang is heard in the background.

**Nixon:** Sounds like someone breaking in…

**Kennedy:** Just the storm, Dick. Sit down.

A person screaming with yellow eyes is heard behind a door, shattering the glass.

**Nixon:** Oh my God!

**McNamara:** It appears the Pentagon has been breached.

**Kennedy:** Zombies.

"That has to be the most random thing I've seen, in a video game," Weiss said.

"Of all time," Yang added.

"Technically, we only played two video games, but this is still pretty random," Ruby said.

**Kennedy:** Gentlemen, at times like these our capacity to retaliate must be and has to be massive, to deter all forms of aggression.

Kennedy opens a hidden door to reveal a arsenal of guns, which caused Yang to have a mini-orgasm.

**Kennedy:** Gentlemen, lock and load!

The screen cuts black and guns cocked in the background. Kennedy and the others are seen armed with guns.

**Castro:** Viva la Revolucion.

**McNamara:** Any last words, ?

**Nixon:** Yes Jack, any superlative words of inspiration for your humble troops?

**Kennedy:** do not pray for easy lives, my friends. Pray to be stronger men.

"Damn, looks like I've found my new inspirational quoter," Weiss said. Color slowly fades and the whole thing is colored. The game cuts to Blake in a room all alone.

"Where is everyone?" Yang wondered.

"Probably dead already," Blake said.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that they're armed with pistols?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, where are the guns?" Yang said as Blake looked around. Blake paused the game and walks out the room.

"Where are you going?!" Weiss yelled.

"The bathroom, I've had to go since the Russian game with the revolver!" Blake yelled back.

"Oh, that makes," Ruby said as she looked up something on her computer. "IT turns out that there's zombies in the game, and it's completely optional. You could even play it with others!"

"Wow that's cool, but I still want to go back to Los Santos, there's still some stuff we need to sort out with everyone."

"Can happen some time in the next two days, I want to do something else. These last three days , including today, have been nothing but video games," Weiss said.

"Alright, fine," Yang scoffed. They waited until Blake comes back.

"Y'know, this is completely optional, right?" Ruby asked.

"THANK... GOD!" Blake yelled in relief as she turned off the PS3 and jumped on bed.

"You're not going to play?" Weiss asked.

"I think I'm satisfied for now. No need to continue. Besides, Yang's game is much longer anyways," Blake yawned.

"Well, I'm going to cook something up. We've been here in this room all day. Won't hurt to go cook something up!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I'll join too!" Ruby joined in. Weiss and Ruby walked off the kitchen as Yang and Blake stayed behind. Blake took a quick catnap on her bed, she was tired and wanted some shut eye.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**WE ARE FINISHED BABY! WOOOO! (blows party favor)**

**I'd like to thank everyone who followed until the very end. This means so much since this fanfiction is now complete. Which means I can finally open he completed projects section. YAY! For those who want more RWBY Let's Play, there's Grand Theft RWBY V that's about halfway finished. The game after that would be Assassin's Creed 2 and I'd debated about this, but Black Ops 2 would be next. And for the finale, Infamous. I'd also like to announce a new series I've been thinking for some time.**

**I like to call it, RWBY Heroverse! It's a crossover that consists of Marvel and DC characters living within the same universe as RWBY. Meaning any Marvel or DC character's life would correspond with the world of RWBY. There's no magical portal that sucked all these characters into the RWBY universe. Nope, these character LIVED in that world since birth. How this is gonna work is that I'm going to organize the individual stories like if were comic books. So if it's going to be about Batman, it would be under Batman and RWBY crossovers, or if it's Avengers, it would be under Avengers and RWBY crossover. But if features two characters from the same company, it would go under RWBY and DC Superheroes/Marvel crossovers. But if it features a mix of DC and Marvel characters, it would go under RWBY and comic x-overs. You'll know it's part of the RWBY heroverse if it had RWBY heroverse in front of the series. if it's RWBY heroverse minis, it's going to be within six chapters long. The reason why I'm making separate series is because I don't want to make people wait for the next chapter of a certain series they really want to read. Speaking of series, I thought of a few.**

**RWBY Heroverse: Iron Man**

**RWBY Heroverse: Batman and Robin**

**RWBY Heroverse: Spiderman Begins**

**RWBY Heroverse Mini: Red Tornado**

**RWBY Heroverse Mini: Captain America**

**RWBY Heroverse: Deadpool/Deathstroke**

**RWBY Heroverse: Strange Fates**

**That's all I have right now. I'll just let you know, it's going to be crazy complicated. Because just like comics, it's under the same continuity. Let's say events from one series can affect the other. But I'll try to make it easy to understand by releasing a separate story called RWBY Heroverse 101. This is probably going to take up a lot of space in my stories in this account, and I'm aware that some people don't want to read stuff like this. So I might make a separate account.**

**One more announcement, Star Wars: the Clone Wars is winning for cartoon reaction. So vote Justice League: Unlimited if you really want to see it if I bother to make it.**

**Anyways, update on my uploads. I'm taking a short break because of Spring Break. Anyways. Too-da-loo.**

* * *

**FINAL STATS**

**Views: 31,648**

**Reviews: 107**

**Favorites: 111**

**Followers: 101**

**Finished at: 3/10/2016**

**I might sound like a cocky bastard, but who cares. This me making a note of the stats before I post the final chapter.**


End file.
